Safe
by jessica619
Summary: Seth Rollins thought he had everything figured out, till he meets Savannah and her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Meet Savannah

Savi-

I watched the saturday lunch hour people rush into our small diner. I felt tension in my shoulders again, rolling them to try and work out the kink. I sighed when Ben signaled me to work. It wasn't bad living in San Diego, I've lived here my entire life, sunny all year round, beach within reach.

I recognized most of them, some being the usual customers. I was homeless, well at least till Mary and Ben found me. Living in foster care and bouncing from home to home was hard and then getting pregnant was even harder, not knowing what to do. My baby's father was Eric Kane, blond, green eyes, he had those movie star looks, those looks hid the kind of person he really was, I've seen that person. Being taken out of my memory.

"Whore", Amber coughed as I passed by her, she was Eric's new girlfriend.

I took a deep breath before moving over to take their order.

She put up a hand to stop me.

"Before you talk, I would rather have Carly serve us"

She made a gesture with her hands for me to leave.

"This is my table, so I have to work it", I said softly.

"Like you work your corner", she said.

Her friends laughed, honestly that wasn't even funny.

"Carly", she snapped her fingers.

I could tell Carly was pissed now. She walked over to us.

"I can do it Savi"

"Thanks", I said to her.

Trying to get all the orders out on time with only two girls out front was hard. Our other waitress Lizzy was supposed to come in an hour ago. Finally rushing in, she was tying her hair up into a ponytail.

"I know I know, don't give me that look Reyes", she said to me.

Carly and I glared at her till we couldn't see her anymore. Coming in without her uniform.

We had to wear black shorts not to short and a navy blue v neck with the diners name on it in pink letters.

A pair of converse navy or black and knee high socks. It honestly looked like we were going to soccer practice.

"Mommy", came a sweet voice from the door.

A smile on my face now that lunch rush was slowing down. Seeing her bright face made me smile even bigger, thank god Amber and her herd were gone by then. Ava had dark brown hair like me, thank good the only thing she got from her dad was his green eyes.

"Hi my sweet princess I missed you"

"Me too mommy", she wrapped her arms around my neck tight.

Turning my attention to Becky who was at the entrance.

"Thank you so much for taking her Becky really, I owe you one"

"It's no problem, Lacie was so happy to have Ava sleep over", Becky said.

Becky was another one of the waitresses who worked the night shift but she had the night off yesterday.I took her shift to earn extra for Ava's 5th birthday. These girls were 3 or 4 years older than me, except for Mya who was Ben and Mary's 18-year-old daughter. Susie the last waitress was Ben and Mary's soon to be daughter in law, she had a son named Mason around Ava's age.

Bye Ava"Another sweet little voice said.

Ava turned in the direction and waved to Becky's little girl.

"Bye Lacie", she said.

They waved goodbye, I placed Ava in a booth by the cash register closest to where I can see and get to her faster.

"Are you hungry babe?"

"I'm starving, blueberry pancakes please"

"Yes ma'am"

She giggled. Even though it was lunch time, Ava always ate blueberry pancakes when she came in.

Taking out her coloring book and her shield action figures, standing them up side by side.

"Let me guess, blueberry pancakes", Lance said.

I nodded, Lance was Becky's husband. He was one of the cooks, alongside Ben the owner and his son Charlie, Susie's fiancé.

Finally hitting 6:30pm it was time to go. taking Ava's hand.

We went to catch the bus, seeing as I couldn't afford a car not even a beat up old one. I mean I could but that would mean giving up my safe apartment along with Ava's school she'll attend after summer was over. The bus stopped 3 blocks from our apartment.

"mommy", she sounded scared.

"What's wrong baby?"

I kneeled beside her.

"Roman is missing mommy"

She said while going through her bag. Tears forming in her eyes.

I didn't understand till I realized she was talking about her Roman Reigns action figure. Boy did she love them, we watched Raw every monday night, then smack down on Fridays. I use to watch it when I was younger but stopped, till one day Ava was flipping through channels, hearing the Shield theme song she stopped on it and fell in love with wrestling, well more like she fell in love with the Shield.

"What if he's scared, he can't find me momma", tears falling from her eyes.

"Ok, let's go inside look in your bag better and if he's not their I'll call Mrs. Mary and ask her if Roman is there deal"

She nodded pouting.

We went inside, She emptied her bag quickly, picking up Seth and Dean, hugging them close.

"He's not here, he's not here", she was panicking.

"Ok baby I'll call "

She sat at the kitchen table. While I picked up the phone.

It rung 3 times before someone picked up.

"Benji's Diner", I heard Susie say.

"Susie it's Savi, hey by chance did Ava leave her Roman Reigns doll there?"

"Yes, Mason found it on the floor and knowing it was Ava's he put it behind the counter, tell her he's safe and sound"

I smiled, they knew how much she loved those dolls but they didn't know why she loved them so much.

Making me cringe just thinking about it.

"Thank you so much, bye"

I looked over at her. she was pouting. holding the other two close to her.

"Good news, Reigns is safe Mase found him and put him away for you"

She relaxed, laying the other 2 on the kitchen table. Swiping her arm across her forehead.

"that was close mommy"

"It was I thought we lost him there for a second", I said playing along.

"Me too"

I couldn't help but laugh. She did too but im not sure she knew why.

Seth-

Sitting on the plane waiting to take off, Dean took his seat by the window and Roman on the other side of me.

San Diego was our next Raw episode.

"Who are we up against this time?", I said to Roman.

"Um, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, & Shemaus"

"We got that match locked down boys", Dean said smirking.

I laughed. Waking up in San Diego wasn't bad, the view of the ocean from my window was amazing.

Pounding on the door took me away from the view.

Answering it to see Dean standing there dressed to go.

"Come on fucker, were hitting breakfast", he said.

"Let me get dressed"

I went over to my suitcase and took out some jeans and a black t-shirt.

Roman and Dean were waiting in the living room.

"So where are we going?", I asked.

"The guy at the front desk said Benji's diner has really good breakfast, alot of food", Roman said.

"Sounds good to me", Dean said.

Savi-

Getting to the diner on time to open was my job. Lizzy was waiting.

"Sorry bus was late", I said tying my hair up.

"Why didn't you just call me Savi, I could have picked you up"

"No, the bus was fine", I said.

"Where's my munchkin?"

"She is coming, Becky called if she could pick up Ava, Lacie wanted another sleep over"

"I can't wait till I have kids I hope mine are as cute as yours", Lizzy said.

"Morning ladies", Ben said, taking his hat off and hanging it on the hooks in the back room.

"Morning Ben", I said.

"I thought Mya was coming in today?", Lizzy asked.

"Oh no Carly asked for shift change, so Carly should be coming in", Ben said turning on the stove.

"I'm here, sorry traffic was so bad", Carly said while putting her hair in a ponytail.

I saw Becky's car out front, She was coming in with Lance.

Lacie and Ava coming in behind them talking. They went to sit at the table we always sat them in.

Lance kissed Becky and went to the kitchen to help Ben.

"Now I get to go home and sleep, oh shoot I forgot, Lacie you can't stay you have a doctor's appointment"

"Aw mommy", Lacie said.

"I know im sorry, Savi if you want I can take Ava with us?"

"No it's ok, I don't think were going to be busy today anyway with the football game and then wwe is in town so fans are going to be stalking them like crazy"

Speaking of wwe, the door chimes made noise, causing us to look over.

Lizzy and Carly came out front. Our mouths dropped open at the three sexy men standing in the door way.

Becky coughed and then nudged me.

"They do come in life sizes", Becky mumbled.

Not understanding, I shrugged my shoulders, I knew them from somewhere. I wanted to ask her who they were but one of the men cut me off.

"Hi do we sit or do you sit us?", the big one asked in a deep but very sexy voice that made you melt and your knees quake.

"Sit anywhere fellas", Ben answered.

That woke us up, not knowing what to do, they sat in my section.

I heard Lizzy and Carly groan.

"Good luck, lets go Lacie"

Becky walked out with Lacie trailing behind her.

"Bye Savi", the little girls voice rang.

"Bye sweetheart"

I said before I approached the men.

"Good morning gentlemen I'm Savannah or Savi which ever you prefer to use, I'll be your waitress, can I start you off with some drinks?", I said.

The guy with the weird hair, smiled at me.

"Oh I'll have an orange juice", weird hair guy said.

"I'll take a coke", the blond said.

"Same as him", the big one pointed at the blond.

I nodded.

"I'll give you guys a minute to look over the menu, I'll be back with your drinks"

I smiled at them, walking back into the kitchen.

Ava had moved into the back room. Her dolls, that's who they were, life sized versions of her dolls.

I went over to Carly and Lizzy who were helping pour the drinks. Telling them who those men were.

Before going back over to them, we watched them.

"They are so fucking hot", Lizzy said loud.

They turned to look at us, smiling. I rushed over with my drinks.

Setting them down. They cleared their throats. I finally got the courage to look at them.

"If you and your friends are done checking us out, we would like to order", said the blond guy.

He didn't say it in a rude way, he was trying to let me know they heard us.

I took out my pad, writing down there orders.

"If you guys need anything let me know"

"How about a lap dance doll?", the blond asked with a smirk.

"I don't doubt she'll do it, she's a slut she'll do anything", came a voice.

Turning to see Amber and her herd come in. She smirked at me.

The blond guy looked from me to Amber.

"Excuse me", I said softly and embarrassed.

I continued to head back, placing the order on the wheel where Ben could get it.

Not letting Amber get to me, Ibwent to find Ava.

"Ava"

She looked over at me. I called her over.

She came and looked up at me, I turned her to look out front.

Her eyes lit up and she was jumping up and down.

"It's the shield mommy"

"I know baby"

She went to get her backpack, running to the table behind the shield.

The big guy smiled at Ava as she peeked over the booth seat over the weird hair guys shoulder.

He gave her a small wave which caused her to sink down. The girls along with Ben and Lance laughed.


	2. Chapter 2-Ava's Heroes

Chapter 2-Ava's Heroes

Seth-

I noticed Roman wave to someone.

"We have a visitor", Roman said.

I turned in my seat, no one was behind me.

"She sunk down into the seat", Dean said.

I nodded sipping my juice.

Glancing at our waitress every time she came out of the back. She was really pretty.

I heard Roman and Dean chuckle.

Turning to look at them.

"What?"

Dean pointed next to me.

I turned to see my action figure standing there. Making me smile.

Then the most adorable little face popped up. She had pigtails, pretty green eyes.

"Hi", the sweet little voice said shyly.

"Hello",I said back.

"I like your hair", she said still shy.

"Well thanks, I like your eyes very pretty", she shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

One of the other waitresses came over to the little girl, setting down a plate.

"Here you go miss Ava, blue berry pancakes with bananas on top"

"Thank you Lizzy", she smiled at her.

The waitress walked away.

"Damn", I heard Roman mumble.

"You like that Rome?", Dean asked.

He nodded, still checking her out. she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Those legs, mmmm I wouldn't mind getting between those", he said.

"Hey, watch what you say", I said while tilting my head to the seat behind us.

Our waitress Savi brought us our food, along with another waitress, her name tag said Carly. Short dark brown hair that matched her dark brown eyes, matching Savi's, except Savi had long hair.

"Here you go fellas", Savi said, while setting our plates.

"Thanks", Roman said.

"How you doing baby?" Savi asked.

I looked at the guys, then her.

"I'm good", I answered.

She looked at me confused, then her eyes darted to the seat behind me.

The guys laughed. So did the waitress that came with her.

"I was talking to my daughter but im glad you're enjoying yourself"

They walked away. The guys laughing even louder now.

"Shut up, how was I suppose to know that", I kicked them under the table.

I heard laughter from the kitchen, the cooks were laughing and then there eyes darted towards me.

I sunk down in my seat. Our waitress came back out with a glass of milk and she winked at me, looking back down at my plate embarrassed.

"Thank you mommy", I heard the little girl say.

"baby put this away", she said low.

"No mommy its Seth Rollins, he said I had pretty eyes", I heard her whisper the last part.

"well that was sweet of him", she whispered back.

She moved to a different table to clear it along with another waitress.

Picking up the cups to take them to the back, the well dressed girls at the other table, stuck her foot out Savi not seeing this, tripped over the girls foot, dropping the glass cups and falling to the floor, blood coming out of her hand.

"Shit", was all Savi said.

I jumped up to help her, seeing the blood.

The girls laughed. I glared at them as I helped Savi up.

"What she's a fucking slut"

"Shut up Amber, the only reason you come here is to pick on Savi because your boyfriend dumped you for her", came another girls voice from the front door.

"Mya enough" came an elderly mans voice.

The young woman rolled her eyes and went to the back.

The elderly man looked at me then Savi.

"Savi go get yourself cleaned up, the first aide kit is under the sink"

"yes Ben", she said softly.

"Mommy", came a sweet voice.

"Stay there baby, im ok"

"I'll help you", I said.

She looked at me giving me a small smile.

I looked at her daughter, who looked worried, I winked at her giving her a smile.

She nodded letting me know she was ok now.

Following Savi into the back room. She flipped the light on in the bathroom.

"Here let me help", she was trying to open the kit.

I flipped it open, taking her hand and turning it so I could see her palm.

I took out the piece of glass stuck in her hand, it was a good thing it wasn't to deep.

Cleaning her cut and then wrapping it.

"Thanks for helping me"

"No problem, I thought your daughter would freak if she saw your hand", I said putting the kit back under the sink.

"Sadly it wouldn't have been the first time to see me trip", she chuckled.

She looked down, I put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look at me.

Looking into her eyes made my heart race. She took a step back.

"You should go finish eating before your food gets cold", she said.

"Right"

I left the bathroom, the other two waitresses smiled at me.

I smiled back at them winking.

"Was it bad?", Dean asked.

"No its a good thing it wasn't deep", I said.

Dean's eyes darted to look behind me, his expression softened.

Feeling a little tap on my shoulder, I turned.

"Is my mommy ok?"

"Oh yeah sweetheart shes fine, brave"

"That mean lady always hurts my mommy", she pouted on the verge of tears.

I didn't know what to do. Rubbing the back of my neck.

I looked at the guys who shrugged freaking out as well.

"Ava leave them alone, let them eat", Savi said.

"Its ok darlin, she's no bother", Dean said.

The little girl jumped out of her seat to Savi's arms.

She hugged her daughter tight.

"I'm ok, how about some ice cream huh", I heard her tell the little girl.

"Rocky road", said the little girl sadly.

"You got it babe"

She kissed her daughters forehead.

Finishing our food, the little girl stood beside our table while scooping ice cream into her mouth, chocolate on her cheeks making us laugh.

"I have your dolls", she said.

"I saw, you're taking really good care of us?", I asked.

She nodded, went back to her table and brought our figures with her.

"They keep me safe", she whispered to us.

"From the monsters under your bed?", Roman asked whispering back to her.

She shook her head at us, looking down, then back up. she took a step closer.

"From my daddy", she whispered.

We looked at her worried, then at each other.

"What do you mean baby girl?", Roman said.

"My daddy sometimes comes to our house and hits mommy, sometimes she doesn't wake up, my best friend Lacie's mommy helps her, my mommy bought me these, she said they would always keep me safe and they do, they always do", she said low.

"She's right, keep them close doll", Dean said.

I gave him a look letting him know he shouldnt have said that, knowing this little girl would believe him.

"I almost lost Roman yesterday but my other best friend Mase found him for me, it was a close call", she said making us laugh.

"Ava", I heard Savi say.

"It's ok sweetheart were done and she's great company", I said.

She nodded and went to take someones order.

The little girls smile fell when she looked out the window.

She gasped and took the figures in her arms, holding them close and ducked under our table to the corner by Deans feet.

I looked under.

"Whats up kiddo?"

"No...no...no...", she said.

"Get out Eric, now", Carly yelled.

"I want to see her, where the fuck is she, Amber told me what she did", he yelled back.

"what she did to Amber, please that bitch tripped her, Savi could have gotten hurt", Carly yelled.

"Whats going on here?", the elderly man said.

"Where the fuck is Savannah", he yelled looking towards the back.

His eyes looking all over the room.

He walked over to the table the little girl was at.

He held her backpack in his hand, throwing it to the floor.

"That little bitch, where the fuck is she, I know she's here, Ava's stuff is here"

"You need to leave or I'll call the cops on you this time Eric, I don't care who your parents are I know what you do to Savi, now leave", the old man yelled.

I saw Roman and Dean stand. I stood alongside them.

"He said leave", Roman said.

"Who the fuck are you?", the guy said.

"None of your damn business", Dean said.

"fuck you",he said to Dean.

I saw Savi come out from the back, fear on her face.

Her arms around herself.

"What do you want Eric?", she asked.

"I want to see my daughter", he moved towards her.

"No, she doesn't want to see you, she's scared of you", she said.

"I don't give a fuck, she's mine", he yelled.

He grabbed Savi's hand pushing her against the wall hard.

I heard Savi cry out in pain. I rushed over pulling him off and away from her.

"Don't touch her", I said through gritted teeth.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the little girl watching me, her hands covering her ears, her knees pulled up to her face and our figures standing in front of her feet. She was scared.

"Stay away from Amber, I'm fucking serious, I will put your ass in jail and I'll take Ava from you, so help me I'll do it and I know they will give me custody of her, my fathers a judge you remember that"

He turned and left the diner.

I heard Savi crying behind me. I turned and took her in my arms without thinking.

Holding her close.

"Its ok", I told her softly.

She pushed me away, heading towards where her daughter was under the table.

She kneeled down.

"Ava come out", she said her voice trembling.

Dean and Roman took their seats, watching her as she was breaking down.

I took my seat.

"Baby please come out", she said her voice low.

"No", the little girl said.

"He can't hurt you remember", she said.

"No, go away", the little girl said.

"Give her a minute, she'll come out", Roman said.

Savi looked at him and nodded.

She took a deep breath, tears wanting to fall but not letting them.

She got up and headed to the back room, probably to cry.

Dean looked under the table.

"Hey kiddo, its safe you know, you have us remember", he said pointing to the figures standing on the floor.

I have honestly never heard Deans voice so soft and hell I'll say it normal.

"He'll come back, he always does, he wants to take me from mommy" she said.

"No one is taking you from mommy doll", Dean said.

"Dean"

He looked at me, he was practically making this little girl promises he could not keep.

He looked back down at her.

"your names Ava, right?"

She nodded softly.

"Well Ava that's a beautiful name", Dean said smiling at her.

"Mommy said that was her grandma's name", she said.

"Dude you smile", Roman said.

Giggles coming from under the table.

"Hey doll how about you let me borrow your figures so they can protect me from Roman, he's being mean to me", Dean said.

She giggled again. Seeing my plastic head pop up from under the table.

Dean smirked and took it.

"Thanks kiddo, I feel safe already"

"I told you", she whispered to him.

Her head popped up on my side.

I patted the seat next to me, she looked over the diner before coming out completely.

She huddled close to me.

"Your mommy loves you, you know that right kiddo", I asked her.

She nodded softly, her eyes looking down.

"I love her too", she said.

After a while of talking to her. It was strange to say we were growing attached to her.

Dean handed her back the figure. She smiled at him.

"Are you ok now?", she asked him.

"Oh yeah much better doll thank you", he said.

I glanced over feeling someone watching us. I meet Savi's eyes, she was smiling.

I motioned her over. She came over slowly probably not wanting to scare her.

Ava looked over to her mom and smiled.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby"


	3. Chapter 3-A Ride

Chapter 3-A Ride

Savi-

It amazed me how quickly these guys got Ava to come out, usually it took me a whole day to convince her.

I motioned Lizzy over so she could help me clear their table. I noticed the big guy watching Lizzy carefully.

"She's single, no kids", I said to him.

He looked up at me and smirked.

Lizzy brought a plastic tray to put the dirty dishes in.

My shift was almost over realizing these guys had stayed talking to Ava this whole time.

I felt really bad, maybe they had somewhere else to be and here was my daughter the chatter box keeping them from it. I walked over to the table.

"Ava come on I need you to pick your stuff up, it's almost time to go"

"Mommy", she whined.

"No come on", I said to her.

She let her body slide off of the seat and onto the floor, crawling out from under the table.

She held her figures close. Picking up her backpack she put her coloring books in and then her dolls.

"Go say bye", I said to her.

She nodded and turned towards the kitchen.

The guys all smiled at me.

"Your kids adorable", Dean said.

"She's really smart too", Roman said.

"Thanks, she doesn't get that from me, so", I said shrugging.

"Your adorable too", Seth said.

Without answering that I turned on my heels and went back to the kitchen.

"There leaving", Carly whispered.

"Good for them", I whispered back.

"Come on girl there so fucking hot and you need to get laid, why not that hunk of meat right there, he hasn't taken his eyes from you the entire time he's been here", Lizzy said placing her hands on her hips.

"One watch the language in front of my kid, two don't talk about THAT in front of her, and three I don't need any of...THAT", I said to her glancing at Ava who looked as confused as ever.

"Mommy I don't understand?", she said taking my hand.

"Trust me that's a good thing baby", I said to her.

I picked up my purse and looked back at Lizzy who was walking to the front.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bus to catch", I said to Carly.

Seth-

I pulled out my wallet, the guys handing me there share.

"Oh no, its taken care of", the girl Roman like said.

"What, by who?", I said.

"Me", the elderly man poked his head out from the back.

"Please let us...", he didn't let me finish.

"No no, you helped out our Savi, this is a thank you", he said.

"You won't get fired for this?", Dean asked.

Lizzy, Mya, and the cook next to the man laughed.

The elderly man chuckled.

"Son I'm the owner, names Ben", he gave us a warm smile.

"Well sir your food is fantastic, we might have to come here tomorrow before we leave town", Roman said.

"Well thank you son, its always nice to hear", he said.

"Can we at least leave a tip for her, I mean she was really good and her daughter's very sweet", I said.

"Yes Ava will charm the pants off you, she gets that from her father which sucks but she gets the sweet side from Savi", Lizzy said.

I notice Roman smiling at her and she returned the flirty gaze.

Dean cleared his throat. I looked behind the waitress to see a can that said Ava's birthday jar.

I tilted my head. Pointing to it, taking Lizzy's eyes off Roman, she turned.

"Oh yeah that's where your tip is going, Ava's birthday is next month, were planning her party at the park."

"Here", Dean said.

I took the bill from him. Giving it to Lizzy she took it then shook her head.

"She won't like that", she said.

"I don't care, put in the jar", Dean said in his lunatic fringe voice.

"Stop scarying her Dean, here this too", Roman said.

"You guys want me to get yelled at", she said.

"well hope you can take it", I handed her my money too.

She went and put the $300 in the jar.

We waved goodbye to them and walked out the door.

Savi-

Walking out front Lizzy seemed a bit nervous.

"What, did the big guy ask you out?", I leaned on the counter while I waited for Ava to say goodbye to Ben.

"Savi", she looked at the jar.

I went over to it and opened it.

Pulling out their money.

"What the hell Lizzy", I said to her.

"I told them, the blond dude almost ripped my head off for not wanting to take it", she said.

"I'm ready", Ava said.

I put the money in my pocket hoping they hadn't left the parking lot yet.

Taking Ava's hand and rushing out, I found them leaning against their car.

I walked over to them.

"Here, I don't take charity", I said putting the money in Romans pocket.

"It's not charity darlin, we really like your little girl", Dean said.

I pushed Ava behind me.

"Are you guys child molesters?"

I backed up a little.

Seth came towards me, hands up to stop me.

"No sweetheart, we were just trying to do something nice and we got along great with her, we just wanted to help", he said.

"She's a very sweet little girl", Roman said.

"Its too much", I said softly.

"No it's not", Dean said.

Roman took my hand and put the money back in it.

"Thank you", I said.

They smiled and nodded. I started walking, tugging on Ava's hand.

She looked over her shoulder at them.

"Bye", she said.

"Bye Kiddo", I heard Dean say.

We sat on the bench waiting for the bus. Putting the $300 in my wallet.

Ava was playing with her fingers.

"Long day", I said to her.

"Is he gonna find us mommy?", I heard her say.

"No, Eric doesn't know where we live now and don't forget Aaron's at the front and he knows to keep him out", I rubbed her back.

"Are you sure?", she looked up at me pouting.

"I promise"

A black suv pulled up in front of us. Putting my hand in front of Ava protectively.

The window rolled down.

"Would you ladies like a ride?", Dean asked from the back seat.

Ava jumped up, turning to me.

"Come on mommy", she said pulling my hand.

"Ava...", I shook my head.

"I've never kidnapped anyone before babygirl, so don't make me start now", Roman said.

Frightened I got up and walked towards the car.

Seth was driving. I buckled Ava in, she was sitting between Dean and I in the back.

Dean tossed her backpack in the third seat of the car.

"Where to sweetheart?", Seth asked.

I told him and he punched in the address on his gps.

I was a little nervous, Ava had the biggest smile on her face.

Passing the rough neighborhood, Ava pointed out the window.

"That's where we use to live, the blue building", she said to Dean.

"I thought it was abandoned, it looks abandoned", he said.

"It is now, there gonna build some grocery store, after my foster parents kicked me out that was the only place I could afford well more like the only place willing to let a pregnant teenager rent", I said still looking out the window.

"How old were you darlin?", Dean asked.

"Dean...", Romans voice was stern.

"Its ok, I'm not embarrassed to answer, I was sixteen", I said.

They stayed quiet. I knew what they were thinking and feeling, I looked at Ava and smiled.

"Ben and Mrs. Mary gave me a job when I went looking, all the girls, including Lance, we've all done something people would consider wrong, they never judged us for the choices we made and she's like a mother to us, they saved us", I said.

"There good people", Seth said.

"Have you seen or talked to your parents?", Roman asked, wanting to know more.

"I technically don't have any, I've had foster parents", I said.

"We're here", Seth said bringing the car to a stop in front of the building.

"Thanks", I said.

Dean unbuckled Ava.

"What do you say?", I told her.

"Thank you Mr. Dean", she said sweetly.

He chuckled.

"No problem kiddo", he said.

I took her in my arms and closed the door. They waved goodbye, pulling away when I reached the entrance to the lobby.

"Have a great day ladies?", Aaron asked.

"The best, I got to meet the shield, there so cool", Ava said.

"Awesome", he said.

I laughed and we got in the elevator, hitting the four button.

Getting inside our apartment, I looked around the large living room, Ava ran to her room down the hall.

I had a three bedroom and two bathroom apartment, all the two bedroom ones were taken, paying a little more for this one was worth keeping Ava safe from Eric. I walked into the kitchen to start on dinner, I had promised Ava we'd bake cupcakes.

"Can I help mommy?", she asked.

"Sure I need another pair of hands", I said, taking a band and tying her hair in a bun.

She giggled as I set her on the counter near the sink so she could wash her hands. putting her down she went to sit at the table. I handed her a small bowl with some of the mix in it.

"Mix that for me ok", I told her and she nodded.

"Ok", she said.

I glanced at her to see her spilling some of the mix, her laughing as she did it.

I laughed, I didn't mind as long as she enjoyed herself. Splashing it some landed on her cheek and nose.

More giggles escaping her. I finished the cupcakes and put it in the oven.

"Are you done with yours?", I said to her.

"I got some in my hair", she said.

"Oh man, now you know this means you have to take a bath now right?"

"Aw man", she said.

"You know where to put those dishes babe"

she nodded taking the bowl and spoon to the sink. I started to wipe down the mess she made.

There was a knock at the door. My heart stopped. I tried not to look to nerves for Ava.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

I opened it to see Seth standing there smiling at me as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey, your door man let me up", he said.

"Hi"

I heard Ava run over, her tiny hands hugging my legs to see who it was.

"Seth", she squealed.

I moved aside and gestured for him to come in. He moved into the living room, He chuckled at Ava as she was covered in chocolate mix.

"Missy you forgot your backpack in the car", he said handing it to her.

"Sorry", she said taking it.

"Its ok", he said smiling at her.

"Ava go pick out your pajamas for tonight and get ready for your bath", she nodded and hugged Seth's legs.

"Thank you", she said before running to her room.

He watched her go, turning back to me. His hands in his pockets. Ava had gotten chocolate on his pants.

I reached down to clean it.

"I'm sorry...", I stopped when I realized where my hand was getting to.

"Thanks", he said.

"Sorry"

He chuckled.

"Smells really good", he said.

"Yes, that would be spaghetti and cupcakes", I said.

The timer beeped.

"Give me a second yeah", I said walking back into the kitchen, he followed.

I took the tray of cupcakes out, glancing to see him leaning against the counter where I set it down.

"So her birthdays next month?", he asked.

"yeah she's gonna be five", I groaned.

He chuckled.

"Well I should go, I just came to drop off her backpack", he said.

"Ok, oh hold on"

I frosted three cupcakes and handed them to him.

"For you and your boys"

"Thanks"

I walked him to the door, he gave me one last wave before he left.

I leaned against the front door, closing my eyes and sighed. Like he would really be interested in me, I told myself.

**-First chapter of "My Heart" is up.**


	4. Chapter 4-A Simple Gift

Chapter 4-A Simple Gift

Seth-

When I got back to the car, I looked at Dean in the rearview mirror.

Glaring at him, he shook his head and chuckled.

"What I forgot I put it back their alright, don't give me that fucking look", he said to me.

"You did that on purpose", I said to him starting the car.

"Why do you say that?", Roman asked.

"Ok I get it you don't like Gaby, you want me with someone else but gaby and I have been together for four years, what makes you think I'm going to give that up for some waitress", I said.

"Because I've seen you with Gaby and I know for a fucking fact your ass ain't feeling that anymore, I saw the way you looked at that waitress", Dean said.

I looked over at Roman who had a look that said he agreed with Dean.

"You know he's right, just because you've been with her for four years doesn't mean you owe her anything, people fall out of love all the time", Roman said.

"Thank you Rome, see", Dean said.

"Ok say I break up with Gaby and date this chick, what if it doesn't work out, what if I break up with Gaby and then realize that I was meant to be with her, I lose her", I said.

"Don't break up with Gaby, feel it out with this chick see if there's anything there", Dean shrugged.

"Dont do that, Dean hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time and he doesn't know what he's talking about", Roman said glaring at Dean.

"There not going to know or find out, they live on opposite sides, she's here in Cali and Gaby's in Iowa", Dean glared back at Roman.

Stopping at a red light, I looked over at Roman.

"He's got a point", I said shrugging my shoulders.

Roman shook his head at me.

"Please don't make it one of those situation where in the end I'm going to say I told you so", Roman laid his head back in the seat.

"All I know is that this girl does catch my eye, there's just something about her I can't put my finger on it", I said.

"Its called white knight syndrome", Roman said.

"What the fuck is that Rome, is it contagious?", Dean asked.

Roman rolled his eyes before looking at me then Dean.

"It represents a strong inclination some men have to seek a woman who appears to be in need of help and on his own initiative provide that help often no matter the sacrifice without requesting anything in return, such a man is called a white knight.", Roman said.

I took glances between the road and him.

"But he is asking for something in return, he wants to fuck her brains out", Dean said.

"No, I mean I wouldn't mind sliding between her legs but that whole dark knight..."

"White knight", Roman said.

"Whatever, I know that's not it I mean I'm attracted to her", I said.

"The only thing stopping you is that gold digging whore of yours", Dean said.

"Dean...", I said.

He raised his hands in defense.

Savi-

The next morning I woke up and went to check on Ava, still asleep.

I finished getting dressed, Mya was going to pick us up, Ben was afraid Eric might come around.

I put the dishes we used for breakfast in the sink.

Ava skipped into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Well don't you seem happy today", I said hugging her close.

"Raw tonight, maybe we could see them before Raw", she said and giggled.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it", she said.

I went into the kitchen to get my purse and key to the apartment, when I turned Seth was standing there.

He had on a pair of to tight black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt, with a pair of converse. He gave me a small smile.

"I went to the diner this morning to look for you, well both of you, some girl named Mya said she was coming to pick you up and I offered to do it", he said.

He smiled, his eyes running up and down my body.

He hugged me, I felt this strange feeling, I think he felt it to because he pulled away quickly.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded and looked at Ava.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go Dean and Roman are waiting", he said.

She giggled and nodded.

"I'm ready", she said.

She took his hand.

I couldn't help at how well he got along with her.

"ok well we have to go or I'll be late for work", I said.

They both nodded.

Walking out I locked the door, Ava was following Seth close and talking to him.

Stopping at the elevator, we got in when the doors opened.

Seth moved a little closer to me, I could smell his cologne, snap out of it I told myself, he probably has a girlfriend.

"You look really pretty", he said.

I thought he was talking to Ava, when I turned to look at him, his eyes were on me.

"Oh me?", I said.

"Yeah you", he chuckled.

"Well thank you but you did see me in something similar yesterday", I said.

Walking out of the elevator, Aaron said good morning.

Getting into Seth's car, he placed Ava in the back, making sure she was buckled up.

He looked over at me when he got in.

"I hope you don't mind we decided to crash your place for breakfast", he said.

"Not at all, you made her day, she's really happy right now", I said.

He nodded.

Getting to the diner, I put my hair up in a ponytail.

Ava ran in front of us, getting ready to cross the parking lot.

"Ava, wait for us", Seth called out.

I was about to yell the same thing to her.

He closed the door she left open.

Ava came back over to us, taking my hand.

We walked inside the diner to see Roman and Dean had already ordered.

Ava went to sit with them.

I went over to the counter to check in.

I felt someones chest behind me, pushing into my back. Knowing it was Seth.

Feeling his hot breath near my ear.

"We have a surprise for her later, if thats ok?", he whispered.

I swollowed hard, then nodded.

He chuckled, he knew the effect he had on me. The back of his fingers brushed my arm softly.

I turned to look over my shoulder.

He gave me a small smile, licking his lips. Damn you I said in my head.

"Mommy, look look", I turned away from him quickly, moving towards the girls, who smirked at me, knowing what Seth was doing.

Dean and Roman were giving Seth a way to go brotha look.

I looked over at Ava.

"Dean and Roman gave me tickets to Raw tonight, can we go please please mommy", she begged.

Coming over to me, she hugged my legs.

Seth moving towards us, bending down to be level with Ava.

she looked at him.

"One more thing Ava", Seth said.

He reached into his back pocket pulling out four backstage passes.

I was about to tell him they didn't need to do this but Dean had a look on his face that said if I denied this he would probably kill me. Ava squealed and jumped up and down.

"Mommy please can we go?", she tugged on my hand.

"Yeah mommy can you come", Seth said.

"ok", I said.

"Yay", Ava said jumping into Deans arms again.

I couldn't help the blush that was on my face, feeling my cheeks warm a little.

Seth's gaze and smile. Finally looking away I saw Roman approach Lizzy's side.

Roman-

"So um it looks like sparks are flying with those two", I nodded towards Seth and Savi.

"Yeah your boy has my girl feeling all types of ways", She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So will you be coming tonight?", I asked casually.

"Depends"

"On?"

"How bad you want me there". She said.

I smirked at her answer. I licked my lips before answering.

"Badly", I mumbled.

Carly-

I watched Dean with Ava. Trying to figure out why he acted like he was a total dick when in fact he had a heart. Seeing him with that little girl proved it.

He glanced at me, Ava had her arms wrapped around his neck, there cheeks connected. I took a few steps over to him leaving Seth and Savi to have their sexual tension alone.

"She's really attached to you", I said.

"Yeah she's alright", he said.

Ava giggled making him chuckle.

"She's gonna miss you when you leave", I said.

"Who knows maybe I'll come visit her and you", he said.

"She would love that", I said.

He whispered something into Ava's ear, she listened and nodded to everything he said.

She giggled, then looked at me.

"Dean said for you to come to the show tonight because he really really really likes you and what was the last part", she said.

I laughed. He rolled his eyes then whispered again to her.

"Oh and that your really really pretty", she said with a nod.

I smiled at him, making him smile too, his dimples forming on his cheeks, god he's gorgeous.

I turned to go to the back room. Thinking over what he told Ava to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5-Raw

Chapter 5-Raw

Savi-

We got to the arena, Lizzy and Carly coming with us.

Walking in a man, waved to us asking if he could see our passes. I showed him mine and he nodded with a smile.

"This way please Mr. Rollins is expecting you", he said.

"Oh now", I said.

"Yes miss"

I shrugged my shoulders at the girls and we followed him. We walked down halls and through doors.

Ava was the only one not freaked out about this.

We finally stopped in a big room, tables set up. Food on one of them.

"You can have anything you like, the guys will be here in a minute", he said.

"Thank you"

He nodded before leaving.

We sat down at a table. Ava in my lap as I brushed my fingers through her hair.

She was wearing a shield shirt Mrs. Mary and Ben had gotten her. Along with her figures.

"Your here", I heard him say from behind me.

I turned, my mouth dropped open a little and my throat went dry.

He was coming towards us without a shirt and only in his uniform pants and boots.

His hair was tied back.

His smile on his face. Lizzy nudging me took me out of the trance his body had me in.

I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Yeah, we um we...", I couldn't talk.

"Will you put a damn shirt on", Lizzy said.

Seth chuckled and looked back at me.

"Does this bother you?", he asked me pointing at his shirtless body.

I shook my head still not able to say anything.

He laughed a little louder, then licked his lips, making me melt. I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I saw Dean and Roman coming from behind him. They smiled once they saw us.

Ava took off towards Dean, he picked her up and carried her over.

"I think you forgot something Seth, seeing as you ran out of the room pretty quickly", Roman said.

Roman tossed Seth his shirt and vest.

He started to put them on. Damn it, I told myself.

"So when will you guys be on?", Carly asked.

Dean moved beside her, their arms touching lightly.

I saw the look Carly had when she felt his arm beside hers.

"Almost towards the end", Roman said.

"Aw you mean I have wait to see your ass in the ring", Lizzy said, pulling on his vest.

He smirked at her. Putting his hands on top of hers.

"You can stay with us back here till its time", he said.

Seth cleared his throat, when we all realized they were still looking at each other.

She took a few steps back to stand next to me. Hearing her sigh. I nudged her. Roman still had his eyes on her.

"Hey doll want to go meet some divas?", Dean said to Ava.

She nodded her arms around his neck.

"Do you mind if I take her?", he said looking at me.

"Its fine, Ava stay with Dean ok?", I told her.

"Yes mommy"

Dean looked over at Carly.

"How about you come along so Savi won't freak out", he said as she looked down.

She looked over at me. like she was asking for permission.

"Its fine, Lizzy's here", I turned but Lizzy was already walking down the other hall with Roman.

I chuckled realizing I was just ditched.

Carly watched also as Lizzy and Roman headed down the hall.

"Maybe I should stay", she said.

I was about to say no, till I felt someone press their chest into my back.

Hands on my hips.

"I'll be with her", Seth said.

Carly nodded, her eyebrows raised with a smile on her face.

She eyed both of us, she pointed at Seth.

"Behave", she said.

"Will do", he said.

She walked beside Dean, taking one look back before turning a corner.

I was going to step out of Seth's grip on my hips, but he just turned me around fast before I could do anything.

My hands landing on his chest.

"Wanna look around?", he said.

"Sure" I said.

He took my hand and pulled me to follow him.

He showed me the ring and how they made their entrance. He introduced me to a couple of the other guys I've seen on tv. Realizing his fingers were intertwined with mine. Feeling like I should pull it away but not wanting too. Running into Nattie and Eva Marie. Eva Marie glared at me. Nattie had a big smile on her face.

"Ladies this is Savannah, Savi this is Nattie and Eva Marie", he said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?", Eva said to Seth.

He nodded and took his hand away. The walked off a little.

"So how do you know Seth?", Nattie asked.

"Oh he and his friends went to eat at the diner I work at, my daughter's a big fan and they invited us to the show", I said.

"That was nice of them", she said.

"Yeah it was"

I looked back over at Seth and Eva Marie who were arguing.

She shook her head and walked away from him.

"Is that his girlfriend, I didn't mean to cause problems"

"Oh no there not together", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll see you later", Nattie said.

I nodded and waited for Seth to come back. Nattie patted his arm before passing him.

When he got close enough.

"Maybe I should go find the girls and get out of here, I don't want to get you in trouble", I said.

"That, that was nothing babe relax", he said.

He took my hand again and we continued.

Getting to his locker room, he opened it. What we saw shocked me but not him.

Roman and Lizzy were making out, her legs were around his waist, while he had her pressed against the wall.

Seth cleared his throat.

They stopped and looked at us. Roman let Lizzy down and she had the nerve to look embarrassed. Brushing her clothes down.

Roman combed his hair back with his fingers. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's a good thing I let Ava go with Dean then huh", I said.

They chuckled nervously.

"We um...", they both started.

I held my hand up to stop them.

"Hey we're all adults here, its cool", I said.

I walked out, Seth followed.

"Lock the damn door this time", he said.

He closed it and looked down at me.

He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

His thumb brushing down my cheek. I took his hand away.

"Is that why you brought me here, so we could, you actually think I'mm like that", he stopped me.

"No, no no slow down, I wanted to show you around do you really think I'm like that", he said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry", I said shaking my head.

"Its ok, I get it you saw them and I brought you here but that's not what I want from you ok, we're friends", he said.

When he said friends I knew that was it, I was friend zoned. It was easy for me to admit to myself that I was kinda disappointed when he said that.

He smiled at me and I returned it, not wanting him to think he hurt me.

"We Should go find Dean", he said.

I nodded.

He didn't take my hand this time. We reached Dean and he was sitting next to Carly, who was laughing at something he had said.

Ava was talking to the Bella twins, who were her favorite divas. I saw Paige and AJ around her too.

She saw me and ran over.

"mommy look, it's the Bellas", she said.

"I see", I told her.

"Thank you so much Seth", she went and hugged his legs tight.

He chuckled.

"Your welcome", he said.

She ran back over to the girls, we went to sit at the table with Dean and Carly.

"Hey, so how was the tour?", Carly said.

"Well it's safe to say Lizzy is loving it", I said.

Seth and I laughed.

"What?", Dean said looking between us.

"We caught them together", Seth said.

"Like having sex?", Carly said.

"Not yet but they were getting there", I said.

Carly covered her mouth shocked.

Dean was laughing while shaking his head.

"I expected this from you, not him", Seth said pointing to Dean.

He smirked at Seth.

Carly was turning red from embarrassment.

"Maybe after the show, who knows right", Dean said, his eyes on the back of Carly's head.

Carly's eyes went wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

Roman and Lizzy showed up, smiles on their faces.

"Well well well, how was the locker room tour Lizzy?", Seth asked.

"It's big Seth, thanks for asking", she smirked.

She winked at Roman, who sat back in his seat pleased with her answer.

Knowing there was a double meaning to it.

We could hear the arena starting to fill up with people.

"Ryan will escort you ladies to your seats, we will see you after the show", Roman said.

The guy named Ryan said hello and gestured us to follow him.

I held Ava in my arms. When we got to our seat, they sat us in the front, near where the guys made their entrance.

Ava was excited at seeing the show. When the Shields music hit, she jumped on her chair to look up.

"mommy mommy there coming", she said.

When they got close, they had serious looks on their faces. Jumping over the barrier to get to the ring.

I leaned over to Lizzy.

"So I need details chick", I told her.

"You'll get them, later", she said.

"No fun"

She chuckled, putting our attention back in the ring.

When the show was over, the guy Ryan came back to get us. We followed him and waited outside of the shields locker room.

Carly nudged me.

"Go in", she said.

"No what if there...", I looked at Ava who looked really tired.

"Naked", Lizzy whispered.

She was going towards the door.

Carly stopped her, seeing as I couldn't, holding Ava in my arms.

"I'm tired mommy", she said, then yawned.

Carly knocked, Dean opened the door, towel around his waist, his hair was dripping water onto his dry shoulders.

"Damn", all three of us said at the same time.

He smirked, he straightened up and lifted his chin at us.

"I can show you three a thing or two if you like", he said.

"Show me", Lizzy said biting her lip.

Carly smacked her arm.

"Can I be next", I said.

Carly groaned.

Dean chuckled. She looked at him and he winked.

"Would you dolls like to come in?", he said opening the door more.

Lizzy was already making her way, when I gave Carly a look to stop her.

Carly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We actually have to go, Ava's tired and I want to get her into bed", I said.

He looked kinda sad that I said that.

"If you wait for us, so we could say bye", he said.

"Yes", Lizzy said before I could say anything.

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok wait here", he said.


	6. Chapter 6-Keep In Touch

Chapter 6-Keep In Touch

Savi-

We waited and the guys came out showered and dressed.

They walked us, Roman pulling Lizzy to him. Dean and Carly weren't to far ahead of us.

Dean would brush his arm with Carly's on purpose, she had her hands in her sweater pockets.

Seth stopped me.

"Here I'll carry her", he said, taking Ava from my arms.

"Thanks", I told him.

Ava laid her head on his shoulder.

He was holding her with one arm as the other hand was holding his bag.

"I can take your bag", I told him.

"No sweetheart I got it", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest as we walked to our car, finally getting to it.

Seth put Ava in and buckled her.

He looked at me and brushed his thumb softly down my cheek. He leaned in and kissed my other cheek.

When he pulled away, I could tell he wanted more, his eyes told me so.

"I'll keep in touch", he said low.

I nodded. He moved away to let me get in the car.

He shut the door.

Roman-

I kissed Lizzy, my tongue running all around inside her mouth.

I pressed her up against the car and moaned. Someone cleared their throat.

We parted and Dean stood there smirking.

"Damn Rome, let her breath", he said.

"Shut up", I replied.

I looked down at Lizzy.

"As soon as I drop off Seth and Dean I'll go to your place", I told her low.

"I'll see you there", she said.

She pecked my lips before getting into the driver side.

I went to stand next to Seth, he looked down.

"Did you ask her out?", I said to him.

"No", he said.

"I thought you wanted to?", I questioned.

"It didn't feel right to hurt her, she's been through enough", he said.

"You're gonna let her walk away", I said.

He nodded.

I patted his shoulder.

Dean was close to Carly's face, a smile on his.

Dean-

This girl made me feel different, she was shy and didn't show her body off like most girls did.

My hands at her hips. I brushed my lips near her ear.

"I really like you", I whispered.

"You do huh", she said.

I nodded.

"What about my girls, you were flirting with them earlier", she said.

"Gorgeous, your all I want and not just for a night either", I said.

She smiled and looked down.

"How about I call you sometime, maybe when I have a day off I can come down and take you out, gives me a chance to see Ava too", I told her.

"I would like that", she said.

I took my phone out and handed it to her, she put her phone number in and handed it back.

I lifted her chin to look at me. My lips pressed softly onto hers.

"I'll see you soon", I told her.

"I hope so", she replied.

She got in the car and they drove off.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched the car disappear.

I went over to the guys, who smirked at me.

"Don't say it", I said walking passed them.

"Someones in love", Seth said.

"Hey at least my girl isn't a gold digger", I said to him.

Seth looked down.

"How's the wedding planning going?", Roman asked him.

"I'm letting her handle that", Seth said.

"Dude don't do it, man come on", I said.

"I get it Jon, you don't like her, but that decision isn't up to you", He said loud.

"Then how is it that I know your going to go after that girl", I said.

I pointed to the direction in which the girls left.

He looked down then back up at me.

"You don't want to marry Gaby, deep down you know that but your to busy trying to please the McMahons, you can't see that Gaby is a total bitch", I yelled.

Gaby McMahon was the half daughter of Vince McMahon.

Savi-

The girls dropped me off, getting inside my place I went to lay Ava down.

It was late but I wasn't working tomorrow. I went and got into my sweats and t-shirt. Sitting down on the couch with some popcorn.

I was watching the Walking Dead on Netflix. There was a knock at the door. I set my popcorn down and looked through the peephole. I opened the door slowly.

Seth stood there, he gave me a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep", he said.

"So you came here?", I asked.

"Roman was going to go see your friend Lizzy tonight and I asked if he wouldn't mind dropping me off here", he said.

I opened the door a little more, letting him in.

I closed the door and went over to the couch.

"Where's Ava?", he asked sitting down next to me.

"Sleeping, she had a long day", I said.

"I bet, did she enjoy herself?", he asked.

"Yeah, you guys made her day, thank you for that", I told him.

"I'm glad"

He leaned back and I watched the arm close to mine, feeling his warm skin.

I handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"You like this show?", he pointed at the tv.

"Yes, I've watched from the beginning Daryl Dixon mmm", I said.

He chuckled.

"That's your ideal man?", he asked.

"Hell yeah, sexy crossbow, motorcycle rider", I said.

He laughed.

"I might have to dress up like him then huh"

"And learn to ride a motorcycle and also learn to use a crossbow so you can protect me against zombies", I said.

"I'd protect you against anything", he said low.

I couldn't help but look at him, his eyes were on me too.

I looked away.

"Your blushing", he said.

"Well any girl would, having heard that sweet sentence", I said.

"Then I should say things like that more often", he said.

"You might have too"

We watched another season before I started to get sleepy.

Closing my eyes. I woke up to hearing a phone ring. I looked down to see Seth was laying beside me on the couch, his arms wrapped around me.

His head was resting on my chest, he shifted hearing the phone too.

I saw his eyes glance up at me.

"Sorry", he said.

He lifted off of me, untangling our legs from each other.

Sitting down he rubbed his face, picking his phone up.

"Hello, ok, I'll be down in a minute", he said.

He put his phone in his pocket, standing and he turned to me.

"Roman's downstairs, we have to go back to the hotel, pick up our bags and Dean", he said.

"ok", I said low.

"I had a good time and this shows not that bad either", he admitted.

"See, your in love with Daryl Dixon too", I said playfully.

"I wouldn't go that far", he said.

I giggled. He moved closer to me, his hands on my hips.

"I'll keep in touch, ok", he said.

I nodded.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, he lingered there for a minute to long.

His eyes looked into mine, as if asking for permission.

So I closed the space, my lips hitting his. He pulled me in closer, his tongue in my mouth, he moaned.

He pulled away.

"I can't", he said.

"I'm sorry, I just, I thought you wanted", I said.

He rubbed his face again. Annoyed with himself.

"I did sweeatheart but I can't, its better if we stay friends, you know", he said.

"I understand, its fine", I said.

He nodded, coming back over to me. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye", he said.

"Bye, have a safe flight", I said.

He nodded and backed up to the door.

He opened it and walked out. My heart that was racing when our lips hit was now hurting.

I've never felt this way before.

Seth-

When I closed the door, I leaned my head back on her door.

Closing my eyes. Knowing I shouldn't have let that happen.

I lifted my head and went down to meet Roman.

When I got there, he gave me a nod.

"How was your night?", Roman asked.

"We watched the Walking Dead, then we fell asleep", I said.

"Wow romantic", he said.

"She kissed me", I said low.

"What?", he asked shocked.

I nodded and we drove to the hotel.

"I'm waiting for details man", he said.

"She kissed me, there's nothing more too it", I said.

"Did you want her to kiss you?", he asked.

"I did", I said low.

"So then what's the problem", he asked annoyed.

"Gaby's the problem", I said.

"What about the gold digger?", Dean asked, putting the bags in the car.

"I told Savannah I want to be friends after she did it", I said.

"Did what, did you sleep with her?", Dean asked.

"No we kissed", I said filling him in.

"Oh man, you're in love with her aren't you", Dean said.

I looked back at him as he got in the car.

"What?", he said.

"What about your night?", I asked Roman, trying to take the attention from me.

"Damn good", he said with a smirk.

"Aw man your in love too", Dean said.

"Shut up", Roman and I said.

"She invited me to Ava's birthday party next month", he said.

"Savi didn't tell me anything", I said.

"Well maybe since you didn't give her your dick, she didn't want to invite you you fucking tease", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

My phone beeped, letting me know I had a text.

Message:Gaby

"I miss you, can't wait to see you baby."

I closed my eyes and put my phone away.

What am I going to say to Gaby.


	7. Chapter 7-Gaby

Chapter 7-Gaby

Seth-

I arrived in Iowa. Getting in my car, worried that maybe Eva Marie had called her and told her about Savi. When I got home, I called for her.

"Gaby!"

Nothing.

"Gaby", I said.

"Shut up, I heard you the first time", she said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't answer me the first time I called", I said.

"You didn't let me answer", she said.

I nodded and put my bags down.

I went over to her to kiss her. She stopped me.

"I just put lipstick on", she said.

"I missed you, I just want a peck", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go, I'm meeting the wedding planner for lunch, I'll be back soon", she said, grabbing her purse.

"Want me to come?", I asked.

"No the last time you did you made all the bad choices", she said.

"I just got home Gaby, can't I get a second of your time", I said.

"God Colby grow up, we have the rest of our lives to be together", she said smiling.

"Can I get a hug at least", I said.

She sighed, coming over to me and giving me a quick hug.

"I'll see you later, dinner tonight babe", she said.

I waved and I heard her close the door.

I went and got my bag to wash my dirty clothes, knowing she wasn't going to do it.

I went to the fridge, nothing.

The phone started ringing, answering it.

"Hello"

"Lopez, its Stephanie", she sounded angry.

"What can I do for you boss?", I asked.

"Where's Gaby?", she asked.

"Wedding planner, why?", I said.

Knowing she was asking because Gaby liked to listen in on my phone calls, when they called me at home.

"I know about you bringing some slut to raw last night, Eva Told me, why would you do that and does Gaby know?", she said.

"Ok first off, she wasn't some slut, second you need to pull your snitch back before I get one of the other divas to beat her ass and third, no Gaby doesn't know before you ask, yes I was going to tell her", I said.

"I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only, if I find out that you bring that whore to another show I will make your life hell", she said.

"Calm down alright, the only reason I invited her was because her daughter, she was a fan", I said.

"That better be it", she said.

She hung up and I slammed the phone down.

Hearing the washer beep, I went over and threw my clothes in the dryer.

Hearing my cell go off.

"Yeah", I said angry.

"Woah, whats got your panties in a twist", Dean said.

"Sorry man just got into it with Stephanie", I said.

"Oh, she called your ass too", he said.

"What!", I was annoyed.

"Yup, something about bringing a whore to last nights show, I told that bitch off and I told her Savi ain't no whore and then clicked on her ass", he said.

I chuckled, only Dean would do that.

"Where's the gold digger?", he asked.

"Dean"

"What that bitch don't do anything but shop, what is that", he said.

"You know she has more money then we do combined", I said.

"So to me she's still a gold digger, you know that's the only reason she found and wanted to meet her dear old daddy", he said.

I chuckled.

"She's at the wedding planners", I said.

"ew", he said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whats up bud?", Dean said, sensing something was wrong.

"Is it strange that I miss a total stranger right now", I said low.

"I knew it", he said, I knew he was smirking right now.

"Dude", I said.

"Call her", he said.

"I didn't get her number, how am I...", I didn't even finish when he was telling me random numbers.

I stayed quiet.

"Are you writing this down Colby?", he asked.

I shook my head and told him to start over.

Writing down the number. Smile on my face.

"Hey how did you get her number?", I asked.

"Carly, I told her I wanted to keep in touch with Savi and Ava, even have them on Skype", he said.

I chuckled.

"Thanks man", I said.

"You better call her fucker or I'll hunt you down", he said.

"I will, bye", I said.

"See ya"

I put my phone on the counter next to the paper that has Savi's number.

I went to finish putting my clothes in the dryer. Glancing at that paper every chance I got.

I sighed finally giving in. I Dialed.

"Hello?", I heard her voice.

Just hearing her made me smile.

"Hello?", she asked again.

"Sorry, its Seth", I said.

The line was silent.

"Savannah?", I asked.

"I'm here, how...", she started.

"Dean, he um thought I should call", It wasn't totally a lie.

"Oh", she said.

Crap, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I...I don't know why I called I'm sorry", I said hanging up before she could say anything.

Putting my phone down.

It started ringing. I sighed and then answered.

"Hello", I said low.

"Why did you hang up?", she asked.

"I don't know", I said.

"So...", she said.

I smiled, she wanted to talk to me anyway.

"Whats wrong, you called for a reason", she said low.

"I feel bad for the way we left things for how I reacted", I said heading to the backyard.

"It's fine Seth", she said.

"No, I shouldn't have reacted that way it wasn't a bad kiss, honestly it was amazing but we can only be friends", I said.

"I understand"

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't mean too now", I said.

"I know"

I heard the front door open.

"I have to go, can I call you later", I said.

"Sure"

I hung up and went inside. Gaby smiled at me.

"How are the plans going?", I asked.

"Fine, finally decided on the flowers, oh and the food", she said, going for the wine.

I nodded.

"Try not to get drunk off the wine", I said.

"Shut up, why do you think you can tell me what to do, god you sound like my dad sometimes", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

She wasn't always this way, she did have her sweet side, her calm side. The side I loved.

The girl I fell in love with was slowly fading and turning into this woman I didn't know.

I had taken a shower and gotten ready to go to dinner. She was smoothing her dress down.

I went over and kissed her neck.

"Your so sweet baby", she said.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too Colby", she turned and kissed me.

She moved passed me and went to put her shoes on.

"What do you say we go get a hamburger tonight instead of this fancy shit", I said.

"Babe, I'm not eating a hamburger", she said disgusted that I even mentioned it.

I nodded and put my tie on.

When we got to the restaurant we ordered and sat there. Stephanie and Paul came over.

"Hi guys how are you?", Stephanie said sitting down.

What are you doing here?", I asked them.

"Gaby invited us", Paul said.

"I needed to discuss some things with Steph", Gaby said smiling.

I nodded and listened to them as they discussed the wedding and asking their dad for more money because the flowers she wanted she couldn't afford with what I was making.

Something about her wishing I didn't have to part the paycheck with Roman and Dean.

I chugged my wine and flashed it to the waiter to bring me more.

"Speaking of having to share", Paul said.

He looked at me.

"I was thinking why not have the Shield part ways, give you your own storyline", he said.

"What about Dean and Roman?", I asked.

"We'll give them some role, there's millions of ideas floating around but were not talking about them right now, we are talking about you", he said.

I nodded and chugged my next glass of wine.

"Colby I think you've had enough wine", Gaby said trying not to look angry.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my glass.

The waiter came over and poured it, I took the bottle.

"Just leave it", I said.

Paul rolled his eyes and looked at Stephanie shaking his head.

I laughed.

"I need some air", I said.

I headed out.

A few minutes later all three of them came out.

Stephanie and Paul said goodbye to Gaby and gave me a small wave.

Gaby came over.

"Why did you act like that, you know staying with Roman and Dean is bringing you down, there no good baby, you need to go solo", she said loud.

"There my friends", I said loud.

"Who gives a fuck, its either me or them Colby decide", she said.

She went to the car and got in.

I followed. Tossing the empty bottle of wine into the trash.

Gaby didn't care that I was slightly buzzed.

Getting home safely, I went straight to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early and glanced beside me, Gaby was asleep.

I got up and went to the kitchen.

I looked to make sure Gaby didn't follow. Taking my phone out I dialed Savi.

"Hello", her voice was low and sleepy.

"Crap I'm sorry, I forgot it's still earlier there", I said.

"Its fine, I don't work today anyway", she said.

"I was wondering, is there anyway I can go down there this weekend you know just to hang and spend some time with Ava", I said, keeping my eyes on the bedroom door.

"Sure, I know Dean's coming down and Roman too", she said.

"Ok great, I guess I'll see you then maybe we can do another season of your zombie show", I said smiling to myself.

I heard her chuckle.

"As long as you don't make fun of Daryl then ok", she said.

My bedroom door opened and Gaby stood there with her arms crossed.

I licked my lips.

"Great, I'll let you get back to sleep then, goodnight", I said to her.

"More like good morning", she said softly.

"Right", I said.

I deleted the call I just made. Putting my phone down and went towards Gaby.

"Who was that?", she said angry.

"Roman", I said.

"What the hell does he want?", she said.

"He's having a get together this weekend, wants us to go", I said, knowing she won't want to go.

She rolled her eyes.

"You can go, I don't feel like playing nice with your friends", she said climbing back into bed.

I laid back and she climbed on top of me.

I grabbed her shoulders.

"Not now, I'm tired", I told her.

She climbed off angry and gave her back to me.

I ran my hand over my face and gave my back to her.

Whats going on with me.


	8. Chapter 8-Meeting TK

Chapter 8-Meeting T.K

Savi-

I hadn't heard from Seth again, it was early thursday morning.

I had to work, Ava was sitting in the booth coloring, her figures were standing in front of her.

A group of guys came in, good looking. Becky nudged me as she watched them.

Mya came out from the back and stood next to us.

"Ladies", Ben said.

We turned to look at him and he had a look that said get back to work.

Mya went over to the table, seeing as it was in her section.

"What can I get you boys?", Mya said.

They ordered, I noticed one guy looking right at me. Smile on his face.

I turned away and started on my orders.

"Did you see that guy was staring at you?", Becky said.

"Not really", I lied.

"Girl he is cute", she said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, picking up my tray and heading to take the orders.

Hearing the chimes at the door, Susie walked in, her son Mason in hand.

"Hi Mase", I said to him.

He gave a shy wave and went over to the booth with Ava. She came to replace Becky who's shift was over.

"What did I miss?", she said.

Mya grabbed her shoulders and turned her.

Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her.

"Hey, watch that look?", her husband Charlie said.

She brushed him off and went to take orders.

When the guys came over to pay, this stranger who was staring came over to me.

"Hi", he said.

"Hello", I continued to clear the table, Susie was watching from the corner of her eye, while Mya watched from the cash register.

"My names Thomas but everyone just calls me T.K"

He held his hand out, I showed him mine, letting him know they were dirty from cleaning up.

He chuckled.

"Savannah", I said.

"Pretty name", he said.

"I guess"

He chuckled again.

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment", he said smiling.

"Ok look, you honestly think you're the first guy to walk in here pay me a compliment and think I'm going to go home with you, sweetheart I'm not a hit it and quit it kinda girl so before you ask no I will not sleep with you", I said going back to cleaning the table.

He laughed.

"I'm not that kinda guy either, unlike my friends I have a heart my mom taught me better than that", he said.

His hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I would like a chance to get to know you maybe take you out for dinner sometime", he said with a shrug.

"You want a date?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I have a daughter", I said pointing to Ava, hoping that would scare him off.

"I love kids, I have five nephews and a new born niece", he said.

I sighed and then smiled at him.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?", I asked.

"Maybe", he said.

I looked at Susie who was watching like it was a television show.

She nodded to say yes.

"Ok", I said.

"Fantastic, how about saturday?"

"I can't", I said fast.

He waited for me to come up with an excuse.

"I have family coming in from out of town, they leave sunday", I said.

"Oh that's cool, how about sunday then", he said.

I looked at Susie, who was nodding her head fast.

"Ok"

He smiled, pulling out his phone. He took my number and started walking away.

"I'll see you sunday", he said loud.

I smiled and nodded. The first thing to come to mind is, what was I going to tell Seth. Susie squealed and Mya came over.

"So?", Mya asked.

"Shes going out with him on sunday", Susie said quick.

I chuckled at her excitement.

Carly walked in with Lizzy, seeing as nights were a little busier.

"Savi's got a date", Mya said to them.

"What about Seth?", Carly said sad.

"We're friends", I said.

I had told the girls what happened and at first they were happy but when I told them about what he said they were hurt by it too, seeing as I hadn't had a boyfriend since Eric, they were excited that I actually made a move on a guy.

"Is this guy cute?", Lizzy asked.

Mya pulled her phone out to show her.

"You took a picture of him", I said.

"Duh", she said.

"Wow he is hot girl, so cute look at that face", Lizzy said.

"I wanna see", Carly squished between them.

She smiled.

"He's cute Savi when's the date?", Carly asked.

"Sunday", Mya and Susie answered.

Seth-

We were doing a show tonight, Gaby decided to tag along.

She glared at Roman and Dean. Dean being Dean didn't hide his disgust of her either.

"Here comes the wicked witch of the west", I heard him say low to Roman.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

She kissed my check. She looked at the guys giving them a fake smile.

"Roger, Bean its nice to see you again", she said.

"Its Roman and Dean", Roman corrected her.

"Whatever", she brushed them off.

She wrapped her arms around me.

I kissed her forehead.

"Oh Roy, sorry I won't be able to make your get together this weekend, I really wanted to go", she said to Roman.

"Its Roman and what?", he said.

I gave him a look and gestured with my hands to play along.

"Your party, Colby said you were throwing one?", she said confused.

"Oh yeah, its ok", he said.

"We didn't want you there anyway", Dean mumbled.

She turned her attention back to me.

If I heard Dean I'm sure she did too.

"So did you tell them about your plan?", she asked.

"What plan?", Dean asked.

Roman and Dean just looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"It's not my plan and no I haven't but I will", I said to her.

"Good, I'll see you out there", she said.

She kissed me and walked out.

I looked at them, they were still waiting for me to speak.

"Triple H said maybe it would be better if they break up the shield", I said.

"What?", Dean didn't like this.

"What about us?", Roman asked.

"They said they were going to find something for you guys, give you guys your own storylines, I told him I didn't want to but Gaby", Icouldn't finish.

"What about that bitch?", Dean asked angry.

"She said it was either you guys or her and she's my fiancée", I said.

Roman nodded.

"You picked her", he said.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best", I said.

"I get it, its fine", Roman said.

I looked at Dean.

"It's not ok with me", Dean said walking passed me and out the door.

"Let him calm down, you know how he is", Roman said.

"You do understand right, I mean Gaby", he stopped me.

"Yes I do, If I had a fiancée and she asked me to do this, I'd do it because I love her but you Seth, you don't love her and I don't know why you keep saying you do", he said.

He walked out of the locker room and I sat down on the bench.

I got my phone and looked down at Savi's number. I put it back down and walked out of my locker room.

Savi-

I was getting ready to leave, making sure Ava had all her things ready.

The door chimes rang and I turned T.K was standing there with a smile.

"Hey", he said.

I smiled at him and continued to put Ava's things away.

She grabbed her figures tight. T.K was standing next to me, he smiled at Ava and pointed at her figures.

"Oh you're a big fan of them, me too especially John Cena", he said.

"I don't like John Cena, he's boring", she said.

He chuckled.

I leaned over to him.

"Try the Bellas", I whispered.

He nodded.

"I like the Bella twins too and Daniel Bryan", he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too, there so cool but not as cool as the shield", she said.

"That's true"

He nodded.

He sat down in the booth. She handed him one of the figures.

"Oh Seth Rollins cool", he said.

"yeah he's my friend and this is Dean he's my best friend and Roman Reigns is too", she said, making me smile.

"Really, you know I went to their show here monday", he said.

"You did, us too they gave me tickets and passes for backstage, I met all the divas and it was so much fun", she said.

She kept talking on and on about the show and. he told her his favorite parts about it.

She giggled and told him her favorite parts. I decided to order some food and we ate.

"Savi you have a phone call", Lizzy said with a smile.

"Who is it?", I asked.

She winked. I got up and took it.

"Hello"

"Savi, hey", it was Seth.

"Seth, what are you doing calling me at the diner?", I asked.

"I called your house, no one answered so I figured you were working", he said.

"Yeah I was on my way home, you know you could have left a message and I would have called you back", I said.

"I needed to hear your voice", he said softly.

The push and pull of Seth Rollins was giving me whiplash. He said he wanted to be friends yet the things he said or the way he looked at me made me think he wanted more.

"Are you ok?", I asked worried.

"Just exhausted from work you know", he said.

"I bet, do you have a show tonight?", I asked.

"Yeah, against evolustion", he said.

I chuckled.

I looked over at T.K who was eating along side Ava. Making her laugh.

"Dean said you have Skype", he said.

"oh yeah"

"Can we Skype later after my show, I need to see you?", he asked.

"Sure"

"Ok, I have to go but I'll Skype you ok", he said.

"Yes sir"

He chuckled.

He said goodbye and then hung up.


	9. Chapter 9-Skype

Chapter 9-Skype

Savi-

Ava was in bed now and it was late.

I turned my computer on and waited. An hour passed and still nothing.

I paced the room, maybe he fell asleep, he did have a show and he was probably tired.

Yeah that was it.

I waited a little longer, turning on my tv and watched Friends. Glancing at my computer screen every chance I got.

Nothing. I saw Dean and Roman were on, the little green light in the corner of their picture.

If they were on, that means they were at there hotel now. Still nothing. I sighed.

Seth-

I opened my computer.

Found her.

"Colby?", I heard Gaby call to me.

I turned back and shut my computer.

Getting up and heading to the room. She was sitting on the bed biting her lip.

I went over to her and kissed her softly.

"I love you Colby", she whispered.

"Me to baby", I said.

Taking her robe off of her and letting it slide to the floor.

I woke to find her in my arms, her head on my chest. I shut my eyes, I had forgotten I was supposed to Skype Savi.

It was late now. I shifted out from under Gaby's body. Putting my boxers back on and then my sweats hoping Savi was still on.

I closed the bedroom door and went over to my computer.

I clicked her name and it rang.

"Please pick up", I told myself.

Nothing, I slammed my computer screen shut, angry at myself.

My cell phone started vibrating on the counter, I went to go get it.

It was Dean.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey buddy, she told me to tell you to fuck off", he said.

"What?, wait how do you know I just tried to Skype her?", I said low.

"Because I'm talking to her right now, she's laughing", he said chuckling.

"Did she really say that?", I asked a little hurt.

"Naw man, come on I'll get off with her so you can video chat with her", he said.

"Ok"

He ended the call and I went over to my computer, opening it and waited.

Savi's name popped up, I answered it. Her pretty face popped up with a smile.

"Hi", I said.

"Hey, so what took you so long?", she asked softly.

I glanced at the bedroom door. Then back at her.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry", I said.

"Figures, I knew that was it you did have a show tonight", she said.

I liked that she didn't bite my head off like Gaby would do if I didn't answer her calls or video chats.

"So why did you want to video chat?", she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, you know about your obsession with this zombie killer guy", I said chuckling.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Jealous", she said.

"A little", I said serious.

She smiled at me.

"You know he's not a real person right, I mean he is but he's not, you know what I mean", she said.

I laughed at her rambling.

"Don't laugh at me", she said pouting.

"Why not, your cute when you ramble", I said.

I glanced at the bedroom door, hoping Gaby won't get up and ruin this chat for me.

Looking back at her.

"Hows Ava?", I asked.

"Great, she is still over the moon about monday and she tells anyone who will listen"

"I'm glad I can make her day", I said.

"Are you still coming saturday?", she asked.

"I'll try, you know with my job", I started.

"Its ok, I understand if you make it you make it and if you don't then its cool", she said.

"So what were you doing?", I asked.

"Watching The Notebook, Dean made fun of me for it", she said.

"I'll kick his ass when I see him", I said.

"Don't do that Ava would be so mad", she said.

"So what now I have to dress like Ryan Gosling to get you to look at me", I said.

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt", she said playfully.

I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"I like your laugh", I said to her.

She shook her head no.

I chuckled.

"I like it, if anyone says different their lying", I said.

"So Colby, what are you doing now?", she asked.

"Looking at your pretty face", I said low.

She smiled at me.

"I made you blush again", I said smiling.

The look she had was a serious one.

She looked away.

"Whats wrong?", I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired", she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up and I'm sure you have work tomorrow", I said.

"Yeah and then I have to finish school shopping for Ava, she starts monday", she said.

"If you need any help let me know", I said.

She gave me a small smile.

"I didn't mean with money, if you need a ride or something I can get you a car", I said.

"Thanks but Lizzy's driving"

"Can I call you tomorrow?", I said.

"Ok"

"Goodnight Savannah", I said softly.

"Goodnight Colby", she said.

It took several minutes before we turned off our video chat.

When we did I closed my laptop, smiling.

"Colby", I heard Gaby call.

I got up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Yeah babe", I said.

"What were you doing?", she asked.

"Getting a glass of water", I said to her, laying back down.

She laid her head on my chest, I rubbed her back.

Savi-

I woke up with a smile on my face. My laptop was still beside me in bed.

I looked at it for several minutes. Still smiling.

My bed shifted a little, I looked to see Ava climbing on the bed and laying next to me.

I brushed her hair back.

"Good Morning", I said softly to her, she closed her eyes again.

When I knew she was back to sleep, I got up and went to shower.

Getting dressed there was a knock at the door.

I opened it to Lizzy and Carly, we were going shopping for school supplies.

We were working the night shift later.

"You ready, where's my munchkin?", Lizzy asked.

"Bed", I said pointing down the hall.

She went that way.

Carly smiled at me.

"What?"

"Dean told me about you and Seth", she said.

"So?"

"So, how did it go, what did he say?", she asked.

"We just talked about Ava and the walking dead", I said.

"That's it", she pouted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble", I said.

A Few minutes later, Lizzy came out holding onto Ava's hand.

She was dressed and ready to go.

We got in the car.

When we got to the store, Carly held onto Ava's hand.

"So you never told me, what you and Dean talked about?", I said.

Lizzy nudged her.

"Nothing really he just asked about me and he told me a little about himself, he's really funny", she said shyly.

"You and Roman, does Carly need to cover Ava's ears?", I asked.

She chuckled.

"Girl I wish, all he wanted to do was talk", she said disappointed.

"I think that's a good thing Liz", I said.

"Maybe I wanted a little...", she stopped.

She glanced at Ava who was watching her.

"You know", she finished.

"No we don't Lizzy", Ava said.

We started laughing.

"So are you trying to tell me you don't like Roman Reigns?", I asked.

"I mean I don't know, he made it very clear he only wanted a booty call", she said.

"Whats a booty call?", Ava asked.

"Something your never going to be, got it kid", Carly said.

"Got it", Ava said with a nod.

"Anyways, that's as far as thats going but I don't mind that boy is fine as hell", she said.

Ava giggled.

"Don't repeat that", I said to Ava.

She nodded.

Once we finished we were getting things in the car.

I saw Ava wave at someone. I looked over.

"Hey ladies, shopping I see", T.K said.

"Yeah hot stuff, why not grab a couple of bags and help us load the car", Lizzy said.

He laughed and then grabbed some bags putting them into the car.

We just watched as the muscles in his arms flexed.

"Damn", was all Lizzy said.

He finished and closed the back.

Carly and Lizzy took Ava and got her in the car.

T.K looked at me and smiled.

"So we still on for sunday night?", he asked.

"If you haven't found another girl, then yes", I said.

"I don't think I can find a prettier one" he said.

I shrugged.

"Can we go now?", Lizzy said sticking her head out the window.

"I should let you get back to your friends", he said.

"I'll see you sunday", I said.

He nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey T.K", I said.

He stopped and turned with a smile.

"thanks", I said.

"Anytime" he said.

He turned back around and I got in the car.

I sighed.

"What if Seth is still here Sunday?", Carly asked.

"Seth said he might not come, I'm not about to cancel my plans with someone who actually wants to date me, why would it matter to Seth?", I said.

"because aunt Lizzy said he wants to give you the letter D", Ava said.

My mouth dropped. I looked at Lizzy and smacked her arm.

"Ouch", she said.

I looked back at Ava.

"No more sleepovers at aunt Lizzy's", I said to her.

"Aw man", Lizzy and Ava said.


	10. Chapter 10-Zoo

Chapter 10- Zoo

Seth-

Arriving in San Diego, each of us parting ways with each other.

I had rented a car then I drove to Savi's.

She opened the door once I knocked.

"Hey", I said.

"Your here", she said letting me in.

"I told you I'd come, so where's Ava?", I asked.

"Getting dressed, we are going to the zoo", Savi smiled.

"Sounds like fun", I said.

She showed me to the extra room and I set my bags down.

Ava came running in and hugged me.

"I missed you kiddo", I said.

"Me too Seth, we're going to the zoo with aunt Lizzy and aunt Carly, mommy said I can take Mason and Lacie", she said.

"Can I come?", I asked.

She nodded and pulled my arm for me to get up.

"Lets go, lets go", she said.

We stopped to pick up Mason and Lacie.

Getting to the zoo, the guys along with the girls were here.

Dean handed me a hat and I put it on, hoping no one recognized us.

"So do I call you Colby or Seth?", Savi asked.

"Baby will do", I said.

"I'm serious", she said.

"Colby", I said.

Dean scooped up Ava.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

We walked around the entire park. Stopping at the lions.

She leaned against the railing, I went behind her and pressed my chest into her back. My hands on her hips.

"This is nice", I said.

"The lions, I like the tigers", she said.

"I meant this, not being harassed by cameras following us and being here with you", I said.

She rubbed my arms softly.

I shut my eyes at the tingling feeling.

I kissed her shoulder.

She pulled away from me.

"We should catch up", she said.

When we did the kids were all saying they were hungry.

We went to a little restaurant, got them each a hamburger.

I sat next to Savi.

"Is everything ok?", I asked her.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be", she said.

I grabbed some fries and stuffed them in my mouth.

Dean rushed over to us and sat.

"Whats wrong?", Carly asked.

Dean dipped his hat lower to cover as much as he could.

Roman had stuffed his hair under his hat, no one could see my hair.

I noticed fans taking pictures.

"Shit", I said.

"Language", Lizzy said.

"Sorry"

We ate, no one came over to bother us, I think some people were still trying to figure out if it was us.

We started walking again, a fan tapped Dean's shoulder.

"Can I get a picture with you?", she asked.

"Sure kid", he said.

She asked Roman next and then me.

"Your daughter's adorable", she said to me.

"Oh", I looked down at Ava, she smiled.

I smiled back.

"Thanks", I said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone your here", she said.

"Thanks I appreciate it", I picked up Ava and continued on our walk.

Roman-

I took Lizzy's hand in mine and pulled her to me.

She giggled and I bent down to kiss her.

"Are you having fun?", she asked.

"I always have fun when I'm with you"

We heard giggling and noticed three little faces watching us.

"Roman, what's a booty call?", Ava asked him.

We all stayed quiet when she said that.

"Ava where did you hear that?", Dean asked her.

"Aunt Lizzy was telling mommy that...", Lizzy laughed nervously while she covered Ava's mouth.

"Kids", Lizzy said.

Seth took Ava.

The group walked ahead of us.

"Is that what you think?", I asked.

She looked down.

I stopped her.

"I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only, you aren't and never will be just a booty call to me babe", I said.

"Joe", I stopped her.

"Your mine", I said.

She smiled up at me.

Dean-

"Can your girl talks refrain from using inappropriate words", I said.

Seth was holding Savi's hand.

"Trust me that's not the first or last time she will repeat something she's heard", Savi said.

I looked at Carly, my arm over her shoulder.

"I need to have a long conversation with Ava, see what else you ladies talk about", I said to her.

"Those are private conversations", she said.

"Like about Seth wanting to give mommy the letter D?", Ava asked loud.

Savi's cheeks turned red.

Seth smirked.

"I'm sure he wants to give her the whole alphabet", I said.

Carly pinched my side.

The kids laughed, even though they had no clue what we were talking about.

Seth pulled Savi into him and kissed her cheek.

Seth-

Finally the end of the day approached, getting the kids in the car, they had all fallen asleep quickly.

Getting home, Lacie and Mason sleeping over.

Savi sat on the couch and sighed.

"Long day", I said.

She nodded.

"Savi I feel like your mad at me, you haven't said much all day, is this about what Ava said?", I said.

"I'm just confused", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because one second you're pulling me in and your being sweet and kissing me and then you freak out and tell me were just friends, your driving me crazy", she said.

"I can't help it", I said.

"Well your going to need too, I have a date tomorrow night", she said.

I looked at her.

"A date?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Do I get to meet him at least", I said.

"Colby"

"I just want to make sure he's good enough for you sweetheart", I said.

I took her hand and locked our fingers together.

"I can watch Ava", I said.

"No need Becky's gonna take her", she said.

"I want to watch her, I came here to spend time with her besides raws in Fresno monday, I can do it", I said.

"Ok", she said.

She got up and gripped my shoulder.

"Goodnight Colby", she said going to her room.

"Night"


	11. Chapter 11-Adventures in Babysitting

Chapter 11- Adventures In Babysitting

Seth-

The day had been a simple one, breakfast and lunch at the diner.

Getting home Savi made spaghetti for dinner if we decided to eat later.

Savi was getting ready for her date, Ava was eating spaghetti in her pajamas.

I sat across from her.

"So you know this guy?", I asked her.

She nodded, chewing her food.

"Is he handsome?", I asked.

"I don't know what that is", she said.

"Cute"

"Oh yeah, aunt Lizzy said woah baby when she see's him and said she wouldn't mind hitting that", she said putting another spoonful into her mouth.

"Do you know what that means?", I asked her.

"Nope do you?", she asked.

"No", I lied.

She continued eating.

"Does mommy talk about me?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Aunt Lizzy told mommy to just hit you"

"And what does mommy say?"

"She said you were only her friend"

I nodded.

"Why would mommy hit you?", she asked.

"Your to young to understand", I said chuckling.

She nodded.

Do you like him better than me?", I asked.

"No I love you Seth", she said giggling.

"That's my girl and if a boy ever tries to give you the letter D, just smack them"

She giggled.

I heard the clicking of heels.

Turning.

"Wow", I said.

"Is this ok?", Savi asked.

"Heart stopping", I said low.

She smiled at me.

She was in tight black dress, her hair curled.

A knock at the door took me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it", I said.

She nodded.

She kissed Ava on her head.

I opened the door.

"I'm looking for Savannah", the guy said.

"Yeah come on in", I said.

He came in and hugged Savi, waving at Ava.

"T.K this is Colby my friend, he's watching Ava for me", Savi said.

He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, say you look familiar, have we met?", he asked me.

"You might know me as Seth Rollins", I said.

"Right, Ava told me you were friends", he said.

I nodded.

"We should get going", Savi said.

"Have a good time", I said.

She smiled at me.

"Ava be good for Seth, if he tells me you did something bad your grounded", she said to Ava.

"Yes mommy"

They left and I looked at Ava.

"So what do you want to do?", I asked her.

"Can I have some cookies?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Wanna watch a movie kid?", I asked.

"Yes, can I pick?", she asked.

"Sure"

She ran over to her movie collection and picked one out.

We sat and watched some movie called Frozen.

Half way thru the movie I looked at her.

"You finished all the cookies?", I asked my eyes on the empty container.

She nodded, taking her trash.

Then these rock things were singing in the movie.

"You like this movie?", I asked her.

She nodded.

She now had a cup of milk and was pouring chocolate syrup into it. A lot of it.

"Can you have that right now?", I asked.

"Yup"

I nodded. I called Dean and Roman for help.

A few minutes later she was in the kitchen again, finding some gummy worms.

A knock at the door.

"I'll be right back, don't eat that kid", I said.

I went to answer the door.

Dean and Roman coming in.

"She's a kid, how can you not handle her", Dean said.

We walked into the living room, she had a small tub of ice cream, she tossed some gummy worms into it and ate it.

"You gave her ice cream?", Roman asked.

"No, I don't even know how she got it" I said.

"I put a chair", she said chewing on a gummy.

Dean chuckled.

"Smart kid", he said.

He went over and ate a spoonful of ice cream, Ava giggled.

"Want some Roman?", she asked.

"Sure baby girl"

After a few minutes, all that sugar kicked in.

She was jumping on the couch, singing do you wanna build a snowman.

"Time for bed Ava", I said stern.

"Nope, the skies awake so I'm awake", she said laughing.

"Ok kid that's enough, Colby said its time for bed", Dean said louder.

"No, No, No", she yelled.

I groaned and picked her up.

Setting her back on the floor, she pouted.

Then she screamed, loud.

"What the hell did you do?", Roman asked.

"Turn it off, turn it off", Dean yelled why'll covering his ears.

I started to panic.

"Do something Colby", Roman said.

"I don't know", I rubbed my forehead.

Ava finally stopped, she got back on the couch and started jumping again giggling.

"She's a demon child", Dean whispered.

"An adorable demon child", Roman eyed her scared.

"What do we do?", I whispered.

"I don't know, I'm kind of afraid to move, she might attack", Dean said.

She stopped and we watched her carefully.

She hugged her stomach.

"I don't feel so good Seth", she said.

Next thing you know she's bending over and puking.

"Dean, clean that up", I said.

"Nope I got the kid, come on Ava, let's get you cleaned", he said.

He put his hands under her arms and lifted her in the air, holding her at arm's length.

I looked at Roman.

"Let's get this cleaned up", he said.

We cleaned up the floor and Dean came back.

"She's changing", he said.

I nodded.

They yawned.

"Now that she's calm, can we go, I'd like to spend some time with Carly", Dean said.

"Yeah Lizzy's waiting for me", Roman said.

"Go for it", I said.

They nodded.

Ava came back slowly and wiped her eyes.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?", I asked.

"I'm sleepy", she said.

"I bet, you went a little crazy there"

I lifted her into my arms and sat down with her on the couch.

Turning on Frozen again.

"Your tummy still hurt?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"I wish you were my daddy", she said closing her eyes.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Me to kid", I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12-Date

Chapter 12-Date

Savi-

I was kinda nervous and let him talk the whole time.

Although I wasn't really listening, I kept wondering if everything was ok with Ava and Seth.

Seeing as I have never left her with anyone but the girls.

Finally T.K. asked for the check and I snapped out of it.

"This food was really good", I said.

"Yeah"

I took a drink of my water.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

I nodded.

We got up and he took my hand.

"Lets go get some ice cream", he said.

"Sounds good"

Once at the ice cream shop, we got some and then sat down at a table outside.

"So is Ava's dad in her life?", he asked.

"Not really but that's ok because we are doing perfectly fine without him"

"You seem happy"

"I am"

He smiled.

"So you and Seth are just friends right, I mean there's nothing there I need to worry about?", he asked.

"No"

He nodded.

I wanted to check in on Ava, I had forgotten to tell Seth that if he needed anything to call Becky.

T.K. chuckled.

"What?", I said.

"Here"

He handed me his phone.

"Its ok on her, I can tell your worried", he said.

"Really you don't mind, I'm sorry it's just I've never been away from her"

"It's ok Savi", he said.

I went towards the bathroom.

It was late.

I called the house.

"Hello", a sleepy Seth answered.

"Hi Seth, its me"

"Hey hows it going, bored already?", he asked.

"Not bored just worried, how are things?", I asked.

"She's sleeping"

"Good, any problems?"

"Nope all good", he said.

"Ok if you need anything just call back to this number or call Becky, her numbers in the black book near the phone", I said.

Silence.

"Seth?"

"I'm here"

"You ok?"

"When are you coming home?", he asked.

"I can leave now if you want, I didn't mean to be gone this long", I said.

"No sweetheart it's ok, enjoy yourself"

His voice sounded sad.

"Colby I'll be home soon, I promise"

"Don't go home with him ok, promise me", he said.

"Colby"

"Promise me", he said stern.

"I promise"

"I'll see you when you get here", he said.

"Ok"

I ended the call and went back over to T.K.

"Hey I was thinking why not take a walk on the beach and talk", he said.

"Sounds good"

We grabbed our ice cream and walked down to the beach.

"So is she ok?", he asked.

"Fine, she's sleeping"

"We can go if you like", he said.

"Its ok, I'm sure Seth has everything under control", I said.

He nodded.

"So you moved here why?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Family, my uncle's sick and my mom sent me down here to help him out"

"He doesn't have family?", I asked.

"He does but they treat him like crap and well my mom said she would feel more comfortable with me here", he said.

I nodded.

"So your just here till your uncle gets better?", I asked.

"No, I'm actually thinking of making a home here"

"Good to know", I said.

He smiled.

"So a mechanic huh", I said.

"Yup, my mom wanted me to be a doctor but it just didn't click with me, I wanted to do something else"

"You should do something you want to do, not something forced on you, I bet your mom was mad"

"At first but then she gave up pushing me to be a doctor and accepted me being a mechanic", he said.

I ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"What about your parents?", he asked.

"Don't have any, foster care my whole life", I said.

"Have you tried to look for your birth parents?", he asked.

"No, what for, there's a reason they gave me up", I said.

"What if there looking for you?", he said.

I shrugged.

"Then I'll wait till they find me", I said.

He chuckled.

"I think you should look for them", he said.

"I just don't want to be let down you know and it won't be just me they hurt, I'm thinking about Ava in this situation too", I said.

"True"

I tried looking for my parents once but without any information I just didn't work out.

I didn't even know if my last name was really my last name.

"I think we should go, I told Seth I would be home soon", I said.

He nodded and we finished our ice cream.

Walking back towards his car.

He took my hand in his.

First thing to come to mind was Colby and how it felt like was cheating some how.

Gaby-

I flipped through the pictures of Colby with a fan and other people who had taken pictures of him at the zoo.

In some he was holding a little girl in his arms.

In others he was holding hands with a woman or he was kissing her cheek.

The look in his eyes when he was smiling at her was a look I've never seen.

I called him twice but no answer.

I called Stephanie.

"Hello", she must have been sleeping.

"Have you seen those photos of Colby with that woman?", I asked.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"You and Paul need to do something, anything"

"Gaby calm down, I'm sure it's nothing maybe just a crazy fan who was stalking him, you know how these fan girls get", she said.

"You don't see the look he's giving her", I said angry.

"Gaby just call him, let him know about those photos", she said.

"I tried he's not answering his phone", I said angry.

"Well it is late maybe he's sleeping too, like you should be doing and like I should be doing", she said.

"Fine"

I hung up with her and threw my phone against the wall.

It shattered.

He can't do this to me.


	13. Chapter 13-Push and Pull

Chapter 13-Push and Pull

Savi-

Getting home, I unlocked my door.

I looked at T.K.

"I had a really good time", I said.

"I'm glad", he said.

"Maybe we can do this again, maybe next Saturday?", he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure I would have to check my schedule and see also Ava starts school monday but I'll let you know", I said.

"I'll be waiting", he said.

He leaned into me and kissed my cheek softly.

"Goodnight Savannah", he said walking away.

"Goodnight"

I sighed.

Truthfully I couldn't stop thinking about Colby, T.K's kiss on the cheek wasn't the same one as Colby's. It didn't give me that tingling feeling.

I walked into my apartment and I smiled, seeing Ava resting on Colby's chest. They were both asleep.

I took my heels off and went to pick up Ava.

Taking her to her room and laying her in bed.

I kissed her forehead.

Tucking her in.

Going back into the living room, Colby was sitting up, yawning.

"It's one in the morning", he said his tone angry.

"I know I'm sorry, we went to the beach and we walked", I said.

He looked at me.

Hurt in his eyes.

"Is that all you did?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you calling me a slut?", I asked.

"I'm saying I don't want him touching you and if he did, I'm kicking his ass", he said.

"Colby, this is what I'm talking about your push and pull, its like your bipolar or something", I said.

"You know what forget it if you want to spread your legs for that asshole go right ahead", he said going to the extra room.

I groaned.

I turned off the movie and tv.

Locking the front door and going to my room.

Putting on some shorts and a tank top.

My door opened and Colby came in.

"You could have knocked first", I said still angry with him.

"Do you want to sleep with him?", he asked.

"Colby"

"I need to know, I know I'm pulling again but I can't help it", he said.

"You friend zoned this relationship", I said.

"I know, did you have fun?", he asked.

"Yeah, he's a good guy", I said.

Colby nodded, not looking at me.

"I hope he makes you happy", Colby said softly before leaving the room.

"Me too"

He came over to me and hugged me, I could feel my heart racing.

His lips brushed my forehead, leaving a kiss.

He didn't pull away, I didn't want him too.

"Savi", he said.

"Yeah"

"You need to push me away, please", he said.

"I don't want too", I said.

"I don't want you to either but its what's best baby",he said.

I pulled out of his embrace and he sighed.

"Goodnight Savannah", he said not looking at me.

"Goodnight"

He stood there a little longer, then finally he turned and walked out.

I sat on the edge of my bed wishing things were different.

Seth-

Sitting in my room, knowing she was right next door.

I wanted to go over there and make sweet love to her.

It took everything in me not to do that, forcing myself to leave her room.

I sat up.

"Stop thinking that way", I told myself.

I got up and paced the room.

"You love Gaby, you want Gaby", I groaned.

I shook my head.

"You want Savi, you need her and you crave her", I whispered.

My phone started vibrating on the table beside my bed.

I picked it up and Gaby's name flashed.

I sighed, ignoring the call and turning my phone off.

I got out of bed and went to Savi's room, opening the door slowly, she was sleeping.

I bit my lip, my hands shaking and wanting to touch her.

I softly touched her cheek with my thumb, she shifted a little.

"Colby", she whispered.

I smiled, she dreamt of me.

I backed out of her room and went back to mine, sleep coming easy to me.

Savi-

Getting up the next morning, I woke up Ava and served her breakfast.

I noticed an empty tub of ice cream, gummy worms on the counter, and an empty container of cookies.

I cleaned it up.

I looked at Ava, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ava, did you eat all that?", I asked.

Seth came out dressed.

"Seth said it was ok", she said pouting.

I looked at him.

"I said yes to the cookies, then she had some chocolate milk and ice cream, ahe wouldn't stop jumping on the couch, she went crazy", Seth said.

Ava giggled.

"You gave sugar to a child", I said.

"A little, I tried to get her to stop but she was screaming bloody murder", Seth said freaked out.

I nodded.

Knowing how Ava gets.

I looked at Ava.

"Ava, you need to apologize to Colby for how you acted, kid you know better than that, grounded three days", I said hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry Seth", she pouted and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Aw sweetheart its ok", he said.

He bent down and hugged her, she kissed his cheek.

He looked at me.

"Do you have to ground her?", Seth asked.

"This is why she thinks she can get away with murder, yes she's grounded and now its time for school", I said.

Ava ran to her room.

Colby came over to me and his hands rested on my hips.

His lips brushed my ear.

"I'm sorry about last night", he said.

"Its ok", I said.

He kissed my cheek and left my side.


	14. Chapter 14-First Day

Chapter 14-First Day

Savi-

I brushed Ava's hair. She seemed nervous, Seth showed up, smile on his face.

"Are you ready kiddo?", he asked.

"I don't want to go, can I stay with you and mommy?", she pouted.

He looked from her to me.

I shook my head no. He sighed.

"Sorry Ava, mommy says no", he said with a shrug.

"Thanks, make me the bad guy", I said glaring at him.

He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

When I finished her hair she ran over to him, taking his hand.

We got in his rental and drove to the school.

"Everything is gonna be ok Ava, I promise", I said.

Colby looked at me.

"Are you sure she can't stay?", Seth whined.

"No, sorry", I said.

"Aw man", they both said.

I chuckled. Looking at both of them.

"Its only until 12:30", I said.

Seth smiled at me as we pulled up to the school.

Getting out Ava wrapped her arms around Seth's neck.

Finding her class, her teachers name was Mrs. Stanley.

Ava didn't let go of Seth.

An older woman came over to us, her smile was warm and friendly.

"Well hello, who do we have here?", Mrs. Stanley asked.

"This is, this is my daughter Ava", Seth said.

I glanced at him. He rubbed Ava's back softly.

His daughter.

"Well hello Ava, what a pretty name sweetheart, my name is Mrs. Stanley", she said sweetly.

"Hi", Ava said shyly.

"You can pick any desk you want ok and parents can stay as long as the child wants or till you think there comfortable to be left", she said to us.

"Thank you", I said.

Ava loosened her grip on Seth's neck.

She looked around, eyeing the other kids.

"Can I put you down kiddo?", he asked her quietly.

She nodded.

He set her down and stayed at her level. Holding her hand.

A little boy came up to her and said hello.

"My names Jackson", he said.

"I'm Ava"

"Want to play with me?", he asked.

Ava nodded and looked at us.

"Your about to ditch me aren't you", Seth said to her.

"Go and play, see you later baby", I said to her.

"I'll see you later Seth, I promise", she said to him.

She kissed Seth's cheek, hugged him and then went to her new friend.

Seth stood and I pushed him lightly.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Only until 12:30 right?", he asked.

"Yes Colby"

He nodded and I pulled him out of the classroom.

"She'll be ok"

"How do you know, that teacher didn't look to nice", he said looking back at the classroom.

"Colby, she's a little old lady, besides Mason had her last year, Susie says she's great", I said.

"I don't know she looked a little sketchy to me", he said.

I laughed.

"That little boy gave me a bad vibe too", he said.

"Colby, he's a child relax", I said.

"Maybe we should go take a small peak, real quick", he said.

He turned and started walking towards Ava's classroom.

I grabbed his hand, stopping him and laughed.

"No, come on"

"12:30?", he asked again.

"Yes for the tenth time, yes its not going to change", I said giggling.

He nodded and we walked towards the car.

He hesitated before getting in, I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

Seth-

After leaving Ava the car ride back to Savi's apartment was quite. Glancing at her from time to time. I knew she was thinking about me calling Ava my daughter. I sighed.

"Baby", I said.

She turned to me.

"Are you mad because I called Ava my daughter?", I asked.

"Why would you do that?", she mumbled.

"My heart told me to say it"

She looked over at me.

"I'm just afraid", she said.

"I'm not going anywhere babe", I said.

"Why do you do this to me, you treat me like a girlfriend then its like something clicks and I'm back to friend.", she said.

I reached over, taking her hand in mine.

My phone went off and I took it out. The name Gaby flashed on the screen. I swallowed the lump in my throat hard.

Hitting ignore.

"Who was it?", she asked.

"Dean", I said smiling over at her.

"He probably called for Ava", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll text him later", I said.

We got to her place.

"I'm gonna take a long ass nap", she said.

"Me too"

We went to different rooms.

Savi-

Changing back into my shorts and tank top, I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Colby.

I turned my tv on.

A soft knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

Seth came in.

"I just wanted to apologize for calling Ava my daughter, I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that", he said.

"Its ok", I said.

He bit his lip, his mouth opened then closed. It looked like he wanted to ask something else, he nodded.

"Hey, I was just about to watch The Walking Dead, want to join?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Sure"

He came over and laid on the other side of the bed.

He made himself comfortable. I got nervous.

Seth-

She turned to look at me.

"Want some popcorn?", she asked.

"That would be awesome", I said.

She chuckled and got up, I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched her, she was in shorts and a tank top. I got up and went into the kitchen, hearing the microwave.

Her back was to me. It was now or never Colby.

Gaby-

I left another angry voicemail for Colby.

I couldn't stop looking at those pictures of him and that woman.

My phone started ringing, it was Stephanie.

"Hello"

"Hey have you talked to him yet?", she asked.

"No he sends me straight to voicemail", I said angry.

"I saw those pictures, there all pictures with fans"

"He's holding her hand", I said.

"It looked like he was reaching for her wrist, Gaby you need to calm down", she said.

I sighed.

"He is still engaged to you, he comes home to you, right?", she said.

"Right"

"She is just fan", she said.

"Thank you Steph"

I hung up with her.

I'll try calling Colby later.

**-Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. Chapter 15-Letting Go

Chapter 15-Letting Go

Seth-

Her back was to me, I pressed my body into her back, she stopped what she was doing, I brushed my fingers down her arm slowly. She turned around and pushed lightly on my chest.

"Seth, you said", she started.

"I know but I can't help it, you make me feel something Savi, I don't know what it is but I feel it", I whispered.

My face inched closer.

She pulled back. My eyes met hers.

"Please don't", she said softly.

"I need to, I want to please let me", I said.

My lips hit hers and she kissed me back.

I didn't pull away this time, my fingers combed through her hair, pulling her towards me, wanting her closer.

Her hands were at my hips, her nails digging into my skin.

My hands went down to her butt and cupped it with my hands, I lifted her onto the counter.

My lips went down to her neck, sucking on her skin. Leaving marks that will show later, I wanted him to see this was mine and only mine. I heard a ding and pulled away from her.

We were both panting. I smirked.

"Popcorn's done", I said softly.

"What?", she asked.

I tilted my head towards the microwave.

She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Can I keep kissing you?", I asked.

"Only if you want to", she said softly.

My lips landed on hers.

I lifted her off the counter and her legs wrapping around my waist, I laid her on the couch and climbed on top of her.

One of her legs wrapped around and pressed down on my butt, pressing me closer to her.

"We don't have to if you're not up for it", I said.

"I might not be good at it, seeing as I've only done it once", she said.

I kissed her softly. My hands went under her tank top, she wasn't wearing a bra, my hands squeezing her breasts.

My lips went back to her neck. I lifted her shirt off of her, kissed down her chest, sucking on her skin. I wanted her to feel good, to show her what its like to have someone make love to you. I went back up to her lips.

I felt her hand slid into my shorts and into my briefs, her hands brushed my length.

"Fuck...", I mumbled, burying my face into her shoulder, biting it softly.

She pulled her hand away.

Why'd you stop?", I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I", she stopped.

"You didn't hurt me, it just felt so good", I told her.

I brushed my thumb down her cheek.

I took her hand and put it back on my length, I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I showed her what to do.

My breathing picked up. Letting her do it alone.

"That feels so good Savannah", I groaned.

I pulled her hand away, I pulled her shorts off, leaving a trail of small kisses as I made my way up her legs. She giggled, which made me smile, getting to her thighs, I bit her, then sucked on her skin.

My fingers found the edge of her panties, I tugged on them and pulled them off, feeling myself grow harder.

I looked down at her naked body.

"Fuck your beautiful", I whispered.

"You need to hurry", she said softly.

"Forgot", I whispered.

Remembering we had to pick up Ava.

I pulled down my shorts and briefs, I laid back on top of her and I slowly pushed myself inside her.

She gasped. Her moans were getting louder, she bit my shoulder.

I started to pump into her, slow, enjoying the feel of being inside her. My eyes closed as I held her close, our foreheads touching.

One of my hands at her hip, gripping it, my fingers digging into her skin as I pumped into her faster.

"Colby", she moaned.

"You feel so good baby, so fucking good", I grunted.

I could feel my heart beating fast as I pulled out of her.

Our foreheads still touching as I looked into her eyes. She was trying to catch her breath.

I kissed her lips softly.

"Your mine", I whispered to her.

"I'm yours", she replied.

Her hand ran through my hair. I laid my head on her chest, I could hear her heart beat.

Closing my eyes as I listened closely.

"Are you still going out with him?", I asked.

"I have to at least meet with him, I'm not going to end things with him over the phone", she said.

"ok", I said.

We got dressed and I was going to go to my room, she stopped me and she pulled my hand to follow her.

She closed the door behind her.

"We still have a few hours before we have to pick Ava up", she said.

"Are you sure about this?", I asked.

"If you don't want to", she said sitting on the edge of her bed.

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

"I want too", I said.

I kissed her forehead and laid down next to her.

We were facing each other, she cupped my face and my hands were at her hips. My thumb making small circles.

Looking into each others eyes. This was something I never had with Gaby, she never liked this.

"Are you regretting what happened already?", she asked, her eyes had a hint of sadness.

"No baby", I said.

I leaned over and pecked her lips.

"I can text Dean and Roman, have them pick up Ava", I said.

"Please, I'm really tired after what we just did"

I smiled and kissed her, I pulled out my phone and texted Dean.

He said yes.

Falling asleep in her arms, the warmth of her body. I thought I had everything figured out, she made me realize what I've been missing this whole time. She was different from Gaby and I liked that.

Savi-

I woke up to knocking on the door.

I stretched and got up.

"Don't answer", Seth mumbled.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes I have too", I said.

I got up and went to answer it.

It was Dean and Roman. They had huge smiles on their faces.

"We have a delivery for you", Dean said.

Colby had texted Dean if he could pick up Ava.

Ava set her backpack down on the floor and ran to her room.

Coming back changed.

"We brought lunch", Roman said smiling.

They lifted the bags to show me.

They had stopped at the diner on their way here.

I let them in and they looked around. Roman went to the table and set the food down.

Dean had an evil smirk on his face.

"Where is he?", he asked.

"Who?", I acted like I didn't know.

"He's in your room isn't he, is he naked?", Dean said wiggling his brow.

"That's a weird question to ask man", Roman said.

"I agree with him", I said pointing to Roman.

I pointed to my room anyway.

"He's in there", I said.

Dean moved towards it and peaked his head in.

He mouth to us.

"So adorable"

Roman and I laughed.

Dean walked more into the room, Roman and I decided to see what he was up to.

He laid down next to him.

"Who was it?", Seth asked without opening his eyes.

Seth wrapped his arm around Dean's body.

He opened his eyes and jumped up.

"Hi cupcake", Dean said winking at him.

"What the hell man", Seth said rubbing his face.

Roman and I laughed.

Roman looked down, feeling someone push his legs.

A little head popped out and she rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy", she said.

I leaned down and picked her up.

Dean came over and took her.

"Hey peanut, how about we go and get some lunch in you", he said to her.

"And mommy?", she asked.

"Oh she already had something else to eat", he said.

I smacked his arm and he chuckled.

"Just kidding doll", he said kissing my cheek as he passed me.

Roman sent a look to Seth.

I didn't know what it was, Seth looked away from him and down.

I had the sinking feeling he was now going to regret what we did.

"I'm gonna go make sure Dean doesn't eat everything", he said to me.

I closed the door to my room and waited to hear what I knew was coming.

"Savi", he said softly.

"Its ok, I get it", I said, trying not to breakdown.

"It's just"

I stopped him.

"Just don't ok, I get it really you needed release, its fine"

"That's not it", he said loud.

"Then what is it, you kissed me last night, was it because of T.K", I said louder.

"Yes, yes it was he isn't right for you", he yelled.

"oh and you are", I said.

He stopped and looked away.

"Savi I don't know, I've never felt this way before, I want you and I need you but there's something in our way", he said.

"What?", I asked.

He shook his head.

He got off the bed and came towards me.

He pushed me down onto the bed and he climbed on top of me.

My lips hit his.

"I need to take care of that bump in the road but you can't ask questions about it, ok", he said.

"Why?"

"You just can't, its work related", he said.

"Fine, your not doing something illegal are you?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"No babe", he said.

"ok"

He smiled and kissed me again.

I pushed his chest.

"We have to go eat", I said softly.

He groaned and then nodded, getting up we headed out to the living room.

"mommy look, Dean got me my favorite pancakes", Ava said.

"Did you say thank you?", I said going over to her and kissing the top of her head.

She nodded.

"We heard very loud talking, it scared Ava a little", Roman said sweetly.

Seth went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Everything's ok kiddo, I promise", he said sweetly.

"ok, are you mad at mommy?", she asked him.

"No peanut" he said.

She nodded taking a bite of her sandwich, Seth kissed the top of her head.

He knew she was scared because of everything that's happened with Eric. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He kissed my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to yell", he whispered.

"Its ok, I yelled too", I said.

He turned me to face him.

His hands cupped my face and his lips softly brushed mine.

Someone cleared their throat behind Savi.

Then we heard Ava giggle.

We both smiled, I kept her face close to mine.

"There are kids in the room", Dean said.

Again Ava giggled.

Pulling away, we joined them at the table.

**-I wasn't going to post today but someone asked if I could.**

**So here it is.**


	16. Chapter 16-Gone

Chapter 16-Gone

Seth-

It was time for us to go, seeing as we had a show that night in Fresno. Easy fast flight.

Dean and Roman were in the car waiting. Lizzy holding Ava.

I had my arms wrapped around Savi's waist. I kissed her.

"I'll call you when I land, maybe we can Skype tonight", I said.

"Can't wait", she said smiling.

I could see the marks I left on her neck.

I smirked knowing all the other places I left them on her body.

I kissed her cheek and let go.

I bent down to Ava's level.

"Hey kiddo have a good second day of school", I said to Ava.

Ava was pouting.

"What's with the face peanut?", I asked her, lifting her chin softly with my finger.

"Don't go", she said softly.

"Aw princess I have to, I'm sorry but I'll call you to ask you about your day at school", I said to her.

She nodded, she wrapped her arms around me and I took her hugging her tight. It surprised me how fast this kid had me wrapped around her finger. I kissed the side of her head.

"Ava, come on he has to go", Savi said.

Carly took Ava and I kissed Savi one last time.

"Your kids killing me here", I said low to her.

She giggled.

"Have a safe flight", she said.

I nodded and got in the car.

I watched from the side mirror till I couldn't see them anymore.

"So does this mean you and Gaby are done?", Roman asked.

"In not sure, this is harder than it looks Roman, I love Gaby but I think I'm slowly but surly falling in love with Savi too", I said.

Savi-

We went back inside and got ready to head to the store, we needed to shop for some more school supplies for Ava.

When we got there, Carly was holding her hand.

"So Ava, what kind of backpack do you want, Dora or Sophia the first?", Lizzy said.

"Sophia",she said sadly.

"The Shield broke your daughter", Lizzy said.

I swatted her arm.

I got on my knees in front of Ava.

"Whats wrong baby?", I asked her.

"I don't want them to go", she said.

"I know, none of us do but they have to go work, Seth said he would call you tomorrow and Dean did too, you know that when Dean promises to call, he does"

She nodded.

I kissed her cheek and she went off with Lizzy to go look at the backpacks.

"Wow, she's way to attached to them", Carly said.

"So are you, with Dean Ambrose", I said smirking at her.

She looked down shyly. Smile on her face.

Lizzy came back over to us.

We walked down the aisles, Ava by our side.

"Don't go to far Ava", I said to her.

"Ok mommy"

Lizzy was smirking at me.

"So how was he?", she asked.

"What?", I said.

"Seth Fucking Rollins, how was he is he big, Roman is", she said.

My mouth dropped open, along with Carly's.

Lizzy never had a problem telling you things.

She shrugged. I looked back to see Ava looking at coloring books.

I turned back to her.

"First off watch the way you talk when Ava's around, second I don't want to know how big Roman is and third thanks for the damn vision of him", I said.

"Dean is too", Carly said.

"Carly Ross, you naughty naughty girl", Lizzy said with an evil grin.

"Funny that's what Dean said last night", she replied, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Seeing as Carly was the shy type, for her to come out and say this was a new for her.

We laughed.

"Oh no, Ambrose is rubbing off on you", I said.

"But seriously Savannah how was it, he was like the second guy to taste this ass", Lizzy slapped my butt.

I turned around and pushed her playfully. Glancing at Ava.

"Stop", I said.

They both laughed.

"Fine, it was great", I said smiling.

"Just great?", Carly asked.

I looked back at Ava, making sure she was out of ear shot.

"He was amazing ok, I mean I was a little nervous but he helped me and I can see myself falling for him completely", I said.

"I'm glad, you need a little D in your life", Lizzy said.

"Please don't talk like that in front of Ava", I said.

"ok ok", she said.

"He said before things go any further, he needs to lose the bump in the road that's stopping us", I said.

"Whats the bump?", Carly asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me, he did say it was work related though", I said.

"Don't worry about it", Lizzy said shrugging.

"What about T.K, are you still going to see him?", Carly asked.

"I don't know, I mean in reality Seth and I aren't seeing each other", I said.

"So then enjoy T.K till Rollins fixes the bump", Lizzy said.

"Wouldn't that be wrong, I don't want to lead T.K on", I said.

"Ask yourself this, what if it doesn't work out with Rollins or what if you realize T.K is the one besides your dating not in a relationship", Lizzy said.

"Is there a difference?", Carly asked.

"Yes, dating is casual, your allowed to date more than one person but a relationship is only with one person", Lizzy said.

"I'm confused", I said shaking my head.

"Your not the only one", Carly replied.

Carly turned to see Ava.

"Ava?", she said.

Lizzy and I turned around to see that she wasn't there.

We grabbed our purses and left the cart.

"Ava?", I yelled.

"I'll go look this way, Savi don't worry I'm sure she's here", Lizzy said.

Carly and I went the other way, shouting her name.

An employee came over to us. I was in tears by now.

"Is everything ok?", she asked.

"No my daughter, she's gone, she was behind me one second and then the next she was gone", I said loud.

"ok ok, stay calm", she said.

She lifted her walkie talkie and said some code, telling the other person on the other end.

We heard over the loud speaker. They said it was an Amber Alert. Carly held me close.

"Do you have a picture of her?", the woman asked.

I nodded and went through my purse, two security guards came over.

I handed them a picture and they nodded. They set up employees at the doors and exits.

Lizzy saw us and came running over.

"Anything?", she said.

Carly shook her head.

"I called Ben and let them know what happened", Lizzy said.

They took us to the office, to show us the camera's they had set up.

They went through the video, hoping to see who took Ava or if she walked off.

The nerves were killing me. We saw us and you could see Ava turn around, hearing someone call her.

You couldn't see the person. She looked over at us and went towards the person slowly, she looked scared.

When they showed another video, the angle was were the person was hiding. They stopped when they saw the person.

He took Ava in his arms and turned.

I jumped up.

"That's Eric, that's Eric", I said shouting.

"You know this man?", the officer said.

"He's the childs father but he's a bad guy and he's never been anywhere near her", Lizzy said.

The officer nodded and went out.

"What if he hurts her or uses this against me some how to take her", I said in tears again.

"Stop calm down, he can't do that, we have it on tape that he took her this is kidnapping", Carly said.

Lizzy took her phone out, she had called Ben.

When she hung up she called someone else, stepping out of the room.

Seth-

They had delayed our flight.

We were sitting at the coffee shop in the airport. Roman got up and went to answer his phone.

He came back over to us fast.

"We gotta go, now come on", he said grabbing his things.

"Whats wrong?", Dean asked.

He looked at me.

"Ava's missing", he said.


	17. Chapter 17-Finding Ava

Chapter 17- Finding Ava

Seth-

Getting to the store Lizzy had told us they were at.

We rushed in and found the girls huddled, holding Savi close.

We went towards them and when I got close, they let her go and I took her in my arms holding her as close as I could. My chin resting on top of her head. I pulled away from her and cupped her face.

"I'm going to find her for you, I promise I'll bring her back", I said to her.

I kissed her forehead. I noticed Roman talking to security and then he went over to Dean. He sent me a look letting me know he had information.

I kissed Savi softly before handing her back to Lizzy.

"I'll be back babe", I said to her softly.

I went over to Roman and Dean.

"Whats up?", I asked.

"They checked the tapes at all the entrances and back doors, they didn't see him or her leave meaning there still here in the store, since that set the amber alert in the store they have security watching all the doors and won't let anyone leave if they have a kid", Roman said.

"If I find out that son of a bitch harmed one single hair on Ava's head, I'm going to kill him", Dean growled.

I nodded.

"Whether he did or not I'm killing him", I said.

"Right now the most important thing is getting Ava back to Savannah safe and sound", Roman said.

We agreed and went our separate ways.

Walking down each aisle hoping to spot those pretty green eyes of hers.

Someone brushed passed me, shoving me hard.

"What the hell", I said to the back of this guys head.

"Seth", came that sweet little voice I knew.

My heart raced and I ran after this guy. I screamed for Roman and Dean. Dean popped out of an aisle in front of this guy, blocking his path. He handed Ava over to Dean and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

This guy turned to face me.

T.K?", I said confused.

Roman showed up next to me.

He looked at me confused to see him here too.

"What are you doing here?", I asked him.

"I saw Ava with this guy, she looked scared and he seemed a little nervous, when I asked her if she was ok, she started crying and this guy took off", he said.

"Why did you rush passed me, why didn't you stop?", I asked him.

"I didn't know it was you, I was trying to get her back to Savannah", he said.

I nodded and went over to Ava, her arms reached out to me and I took her, holding her close to me. I kissed the side of her head.

"Are you ok peanut?", I asked her.

She nodded. Her bottom lip trembled, tears forming in her eyes. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"I want mommy", her shaking voice said.

"Ok princess", I said.

I looked at T.K.

"I'm gonna get her back to Savi, I'll let her know you found her", I said to him.

"I should go, the cops will want my statement", he said.

I nodded, agreeing.

We went towards where Savi was.

"Who was that guy and why did he have Ava?", T.K asked.

"He's a fucking dead man, thats what he is, next time I see him I'm kicking his ass into oblivion, noone touches Ava", Dean said angry.

I felt her tighten her grip.

Dean had grown attached to Ava quite quickly.

I asked him about it a few days ago.

He said she reminded him of his childhood, the only difference was Savannah. His mother wasn't as loving as she was, he said he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Ava had a great childhood.

I could see Savi from where we were.

"Look sweetheart theres mommy", I whispered to her.

She looked up and I saw as they caught each others eyes.

Savi ran over to us.

Ava jumped out of my arms and into Savannahs.

"Mommy", I heard Ava cry.

Savi was crying too, holding her close.

"Too tight mommy", I heard Ava say.

We chuckled.

Savi loosened her grip. She came over to me and I shook my head before she thanked me.

"It was T.K", I said.

She looked over at him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me", she said.

I looked down, Ava holding my hand.

He smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go give my statement", he said pointing at the cops.

She came back over to me.

Dean came over and took Ava.

"Lets go kid, I'm not letting you out of my sight", he said.

Roman went with him.

She looked at me.

"Thank you", she said softly.

"I didn't do anything", I said.

"Yes you did, you guys skipped your flight to come and look for my little girl", she said.

"Of course, I'd do anything for her and you", I said to her.

She smiled and stood on her tippy toes, her lips softly landed on my cheek.

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

She turned to look at T.K.

"I know we had somewhat plans", she started.

"Its cool, I understand, maybe another day", he said.

He walked away.

She looked at me.

"I"ll call in sick tonight, Dean and Roman can handle things without me", I said to her.

"I'm sure you could still catch a flight soon", she said.

"I know but I don't want too, I want to make sure your both safe and if I don't, Dean will and trust me you don't want that", I said.

"True, I would rather have you", she said softly.

I wrapped my arms around her.

Kissing her forehead.

"Lets go home", I whispered.

She nodded.

T.K-

I got into my car and banged on my steering wheel.

He had to fucking show up. Anger ran throughout my body.

"I thought you said they left?"

I turned in my seat to look at Eric.

I rolled my eyes.

"They did, Brynn said they got to the airport", I said.

"My sister is a dumbass, she wouldn't know her left foot from her right", he said.

I sighed.

"You were suppose to comfort her and be the damn hero, not him", he said angry.

"Don't you think I know that, I tried to run passed him but she saw him and then stupid ass Ambrose got in my way", I said.

"We have to find another way, meet with Brynn see what you can find on this Seth Rollins", he said.

"That's his character name, his names Colby Lopez", I said.

" I don't care, get me information I can use on him and those other guys, I want to know everything", he said.

"Got it cousin", I said.

Eric got out of my car.

I watched as Seth came out with Savi, his arm drapped over her shoulder. They got into a black suv.

Eric said she was a gold digger, no wonder she was going after Rollins.


	18. Chapter 18-Information

Chapter 18-Information

T.K-

Brynn and I spent all night trying to find everything and anything that could push those guys away from Savi.

"I think I found something on this Jonathan Good", my cousin Brynn said.

"What?"

"He's from Ohio, lost contact with his parents from what I get it seems like he's a real psychopath, my dad wouldn't like someone like this in Ava's life", she said.

I nodded and watched as she printed out this information.

Eric wanted to find things on them so he could use it against Savi so he could use it in court.

"Joe Anoa'i played football, comes from a family of wrestlers and hello mug shot", I looked over at Brynn who giggled.

"What did he do?", she asked.

"Driving while intoxicated", I said with a smile.

I pressed print. Now.

"Well well well, it looks like Mr. Seth Rollins is engaged to a miss Gaby McMahon, pretty, look", I said to Brynn.

She came over and nodded her head.

"I really doubt Savi knows about this, I say we let this Gaby chick in on what her man has been doing, let her show up at Savi's door as a surprise", she said.

"Sounds good", I said.

Printing out this information.

"I'm gonna let Eric in on what we found, now he can take Ava away from that bitch", Brynn said.

"Why does he want her, I mean I know that he doesn't, is he just doing this to hurt Savi?", I asked.

"Duh", she said rolling her eyes.

"Call him", I said to her.

Seth-

Ava had a hard time getting to sleep, I sat on the floor beside her bed.

I watched her sleep. When I knew she was fast asleep I got up and kissed her forehead. Leaving her night light on. I left her door open and went to make sure the front door was locked tight. Peaking in on Ava to make sure she hadn't woken up.

"She's fine Seth"

I heard Savi whisper.

I looked at her and smiled.

She held her hand out to me and I took it.

She took me to her room and we got in bed.

I wrapped my arms around her. Kissing the side of her head.

"I've never been so scared in my life sweetheart", I whispered to her.

"That fear comes with having a kid, I understand if you want out", she said softly.

"Its to late for that hunny, you both have me hooked", I said.

She climbed on top of me.

"So there not throwing that asshole in jail?", I asked.

"No, a friend of his dad is a cop and well he knows Ava is his daughter, they made it seem like I overreacted and he played the I just wanted to see my daughter card", she said.

"I fucking hate this, that's my kid not his", I said angry.

"Colby"

"No babe, this is my family, no one touches my family", I said.

Leaning down as her lips brushed mine.

The warmth of her kiss was something I've never felt before, my fingers slid smoothly up her thighs.

Lifting her shirt over her head in one swift move.

I heard her moan as my hands ran down her chest.

My lips went down to her neck and sucked on her skin.

I flipped us, her legs wrapping around my waist tight.

"Beautiful", I said.

I got up to pull her panties down.

Taking off my shorts as well.

I pinned her hands above her head as I slowly thrust into her, our hips connecting. Her back arched pressing her body closer to mine. Bringing down one of my hands to her thigh, gripping it as I thrust into her faster.

"That feels so good Colby", she bit her lip.

I thrust into her one last time, my heart beating fast.

I stayed inside her, I didn't realize I was shaking.

She cupped my face.

"Why are you shaking?", she asked worried.

"I think, I think I'm", I couldn't finish what I wanted to tell her.

"What?", she asked softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at me, then nodded.

I turned my face to kiss the palm of her hand.

Sliding out of her and laying beside her.

I wanted to tell her that I think I'm falling for her hard.

Both my head and heart wanted me to scream as loud as I could, I love you Savannah.

We fell asleep holding each other tight.

I heard my phone ringing in the living room.

I slid out of bed and put my shorts back on.

Running to answer my phone.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Hi baby, where are you Steph said you didn't show up for work", Gaby said angrily.

"Sorry yeah something came up, a friend needed my help", I whispered as I watched the bedroom door.

"Why couldn't Roger or Bean stay?", she asked.

"I said I would, listen its late can we talk in the morning?", I said frustrated.

"You said you were going to be with Roger this weekend, where were you really?, why haven't you answered my calls?", she asked.

I sat down on the couch and ran my hand through my hair.

I sighed.

"I can't talk now, I have to go"

She hung up.

"Everything ok babe?"

I turned to see Savi watching me, worried.

I looked down at my phone.

"I forgot to call work, they just called to make sure I'm ok", I said.

I got up and went over to her.

Kissing her forehead.

"Lets get to bed baby", I said pulling her back to her room.

Getting into bed she rested her head on my chest.

I brushed my fingers softly down her back.

She shifted a little.

I kissed the top of her head.

How could I have fallen for her so quickly.

It took almost a year for me to start falling for Gaby, at least I thought I did but with Savi it was like love at first sight.

I chuckled softly, Dean would have given me shit if I would have said that out loud in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19-I Know

Chapter 19- I Know

Gaby-

I flew into Fresno to surprise Colby, only to be surprised that he wasn't here.

I had called him and he said he was at a friends and turned his phone off when I tried to call back.

I walked into the shield locker room.

One of them covered himself.

"What the fuck", he said.

"Where is Colby, I thought he was staying with Roger, now I find out he didn't show up", I said angerly.

"Who the fuck is Roger?", he looked confused.

"Whats going on?", Roger came into the room.

"You, where is my man and what did you do to him?", I asked.

"First off my name is Roman not Roger, second he's helping a friend", Roman said.

"Who?", I said.

They looked at each other and smirked.

Bean licked his lips and than chuckled.

"None of your damn business", he said.

I rolled my eyes and left.

Running into Eva Marie as I was going to Stephanie's office.

She stopped me.

"Seth didn't come into work tonight", she said.

"Yeah Bean and Roger said he was helping a friend", I said rolling my eyes again.

"Oh", she said.

When I focused back on her, she had this look like she knew something. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you know?", I asked.

She sighed and told me what she knew.

When she finished I took my phone out, I left a very angry message on Seth's phone.

I opened and slammed Stephanie and Paul's office door.

"Yes Gaby you can come in, we weren't busy or anything", Paul said annoyed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who the fuck is Savannah, why did she come with Seth to a show and why didn't you tell me any of this, your my sister your suppose to have my back", I yelled.

"Ok slow down, who told you all this?", she asked.

"Eva Marie", I yelled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"She is some girl they met in San Diego, noone important just a fan who came with her daughter", she said.

"So then why didn't you tell me, why didn't he, is she the reason he's not here now? Is she the woman in those photos?", I yelled.

"He said he would tell you, I don't know if that's her I didn't meet her, he called and said a friend needed his help, he didn't say who, have you tried calling him?", she asked.

"Yes he said he was with a friend and that it was late and couldn't talk", I said angry.

She sighed.

"I'll call him", she said.

"He turned his phone off", I said.

"Well maybe he turned it back on", she said annoyed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

She picked her phone up and then set it on speaker.

Hearing it ring. No answer.

"Lets give him some time, I'll call him first thing tomorrow morning, he needs to report to work anyways", she said.

"Where's tomorrows show?", I asked.

"San Francisco", Paul said.

"He better be there", I said angry.

Seth-

Savi was cleaning up around the apartment, I was washing dishes.

Ava was at school.

"Colby your phone", She said.

I nodded and went over to answer it.

Seeing Stephanie's name flash. I answered it.

"Hello", I answered nervous.

"Where the hell are you, seriously", she said.

I glanced at Savi. She seemed lost in the cleaning.

"With a friend", I said low.

"I hope you know my sister knows about that whore you brought", she yelled.

"She's not a whore", I said low.

"Then who the fuck is she?, I saw the photos of you holding her hand", I heard Gaby ask.

"She's Dean's new girl alright, ask him if you want and I wasn't holding her hand", I said hanging up on them.

I set my phone down.

"Dean's new girl?", I heard Savi ask.

"Oh Dean's ex, I guess she knows about Carly", I said.

She nodded.

She came over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

I leaned down with a smile and kissed her softly.

"We have two hours before we pick up Ava", she said pulling me towards her room.

I licked my lips.

I picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder.

She giggled.

I tossed her softly on her bed, climbing on top of her.

Looking into her eyes, smiling at her, her eyes never leaving mine.

It was never this easy with Gaby, I mean at some point I did have feelings for Gaby but slowly I realized I just didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone to come home too, someone to fall asleep and wake up next, never in a million years did I ever think I'd find someone who could make me feel this way.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asked softly.

"Just thinking at how lucky I am that I found you", I said while tucking a strained of hair behind her ear.

"I'm the lucky one, besides Ava your the best thing that's happened to me"

I kissed her, feeling my heart race.

"I have a show on Saturday how about you come out with Ava, I'm sure Dean and Roman are inviting your girls, please say you'll come", I begged.

"I have work Seth", she said.

"I won't see you till Wednesday then", I said sadly.

"We have Skype", she winked at me.

I stared into her eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you beautiful", I said low.

She smiled.

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't hate me", I said.

She looked at me worried.

"Your scarying me a little", she said.

"I paid your rent", I mumbled.

"Colby", she said annoyed.

"I accidentally knocked over the stack of papers on the table and I saw that you were behind two months babe, I had too", I said sitting up.

"I'm paying you back", she said.

I grabbed her chin gently and turned her to face me.

"Let me take care of you for once, its not just you and Ava anymore, I'm here too and as a man, as your man, I need to take care of my girls", I said.

She looked worried.

"Talk to me", I said.

"I don't want you to think or feel like I'm using you for your money, Eric", I stopped her.

"I know your not Savannah, I see how hard you work to keep what you have, as far as Eric goes I will never raise my hand at you, I rather lose every cent I have then lose you and Ava, your my world the most important people to me, I will do anything and everything to keep you both safe", I said.

She stayed quiet.

"No paying me back, is that understood", I said.

She nodded.

I left a gentle kiss on her lips.

I leaned my forehead against hers.

I wasn't going to tell her about the rent, I was going to tell her about Gaby but the look of hurt and disappointment on her beautiful face would kill me.


	20. Chapter 20-Enough

Chapter 20-Enough

T.K-

I met up with Eric at his dads house.

My uncle wanted to see the information we had.

We sat at their kitchen table, I handed him the file and he went through it. Tossing it to the side when he finished and a look of frustration.

"This is old news", he said.

He looked at me.

"Why are you wearing contact lens", he said pointing to my eyes.

"Just wanted to see what I would look like with brown eyes", I said.

"Dad this could help, she has my daughter around these bad guys, how do we know there not perverts or driving around drunk with her in there car, I mean think of her safety dad", Eric said.

My uncle rolled his eyes.

"I know Savannah, she has never done anything wrong", my uncle said.

"Dad, this guy right here, he's gonna get married and he's sleeping with Savi, she's setting a bad example for Ava", Eric yelled.

"What do you think?", my uncle looked over at me.

"She did lose Ava at the store", my uncle stopped me.

"What", he said loud.

"She was busy talking to her friends and lost sight of Ava", I finished.

My uncle nodded.

"Find me more and better information on these guys, find out what else Savi is hiding, I need more before we ask for custody", my uncle said, his tone sad.

He got up and left the room.

I sighed. Eric jumped up and chuckled.

"I'm gonna take everything from that bitch", he said.

"Why do you hate her so much, I don't get it you don't even want the kid", I said.

"That doesn't matter, I want to make her suffer and I might not want the damn kid but I need her, my dad said he won't give me my inheritance if I don't start having that little girl in my life", he said.

"What about Amber, what does she say about all this?", I asked.

"She doesn't get a fucking say", he said.

I nodded. I always thought my cousin was crazy I just never thought he was this crazy.

"I have an idea", I said going through the papers.

I pulled out the paper that said Jon Good on it.

I held it up.

"This guy, he's known to act out alot and violently", I said.

Eric shrugged.

"He said the next time he sees you, he's going to kick your ass so show up to apologize to Savi when he's around, this fucker would lose it", I said.

Eric gave me an evil grin.

"Good idea, I knew you were good for something", he said.

"We can take them down one by one", I said.

He nodded.

"Leave that Rollins guy for last, I want her to fall in love with him then I want to see the look on her face when she finds out that the love of her life is a fucking lieing cheater", he said.

Seth-

I had asked Savi if I could pick up Ava.

Becky and Susie asked if I could pick up Mason and Lacie.

Walking to her class.

Her teacher smiled at me.

"Ava's dad, yes", she said smiling at me.

"Yes ma'am", I said.

Ava came running towards me, arms open wide.

I picked her up in my arms.

"How was it kiddo?", I asked on the way to the car.

"I have three new friends and we played on the swings and went down the slide", she said excited.

"Awesome peanut"

Once I got Mason and Lacie, I took them for ice cream.

It was a bad idea, they were so hyped up on sugar I took them to the park and watched them run around. Screaming and jumping, I watched laughing.

I texted Savi to let her know. She said ok and that she'll let Becky and Susie know.

My phone rang, it was Gaby. I hesitated before answering.

"Hello", I said.

"Colby, why haven't you called, whats going on baby?", she asked sweetly.

"Gaby we need to talk but I rather talk when I see you face to face", I said as calmly as possible.

"Is this about that whore, baby its ok, I understand and I forgive you and I still want to marry you", she said.

I sighed.

Mason came running over to me.

He tugged on my shirt.

"Its Ava, come on come on", he said.

"Gaby I have to go"

"Wait", I heard her say before I hung up on her.

I took off following behind Mason.

Ava was sitting with Lacie.

"Ava what happened to your head?", I asked.

"I fell but I'm ok", she said.

I grabbed her arm softly and picked her up.

"Why didn't you tell me Ava, you have a bump on your head", I yelled panicked.

She looked down.

"What if something worse happened and I didn't know", I was still yelling.

"Don't tell mommy", she said.

"I have to come on"

I picked her up, Mason and Lacie following behind.

Never being in a situation like this.

I put all three of them in the car and I drove to the emergency room.

They were looking at Ava's head, when, Savi walked in followed by Becky and Lizzy.

I stood.

"Has the doctor seen her?"Savi asked.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna take Mason and Lacie home", Becky said.

"Ok that's a good idea", Savi said.

"I'll go see how Ava's doing", Lizzy said.

Savi nodded.

She looked back at me and took my hands.

"Hey its ok babe", she said softly.

She kissed my lips.

"I'm gonna go see her, I'll be right back", she said.

I nodded and she left.

Seeing a gift shop, I walked in and bought Ava a pink bear.

I sat the waiting room, angry with myself for yelling at Ava.


	21. Chapter 21-It Happens

Chapter 21- It Happens

Savi-

Ava had fallen from the swing.

Hitting her head really hard, leaving a bump on her head.

Seth had rushed her to the emergency room.

The doctor let me know she was fine.

Out of panic Seth had yelled at Ava for not telling him when she fell.

"He's mad at me mommy", her voice was sad.

"No baby, he was just scared that's all", I said brushing her hair back.

I kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna go talk to him ok, lizzy's gonna stay here with you"

"Sweet girl, how about ice cream after we get out of here", Lizzy said.

I walked out of the room.

Seth jumped up, the look on his face said he was worried.

He was holding a pink teddy bear.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching her or I should have never taken them to the park, Savi I'm so sorry", he said.

I smiled at him.

"Seth, its fine this isn't the first time she's been hurt and trust me when I say it won't be her last", I said.

He sighed and I rubbed his back.

He put his hands on my hips.

"I yelled at her, she didn't tell me she fell, she just kept playing and I saw the bump on her head and lost it, I told her why she didn't tell me", his voice was low.

"You panicked it happens", I said.

"Why aren't you mad, I almost broke our kid on my watch", he said.

I giggled.

"I have been in your place before babe", I said.

"She's probably mad at me", he mumbled.

"Actually, she thinks your mad at her", I said.

He looked up at me.

"Maybe you two need to talk", I said pulling him up.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me or see me?", he asked.

"She loves you Colby, come on", I said.

We walked down the hall towards Ava's room.

He glanced at me and I kissed him.

"Go on", I said.

He opened the door to Ava's room.

Walking in.

"Hey Lizzy, come with me to the restroom yeah", I said to her.

She nodded getting up and walking out with me.

Seth-

Ava looked down at her hands.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Moving towards her and handing her the bear.

"I'm sorry I yelled peanut", I said softly.

"Why were you mad at me?", she pouted while holding the bear.

I sat down in the chair in front of her and took her hand.

"I was really scared sweetheart, when grown ups get scared they do things they don't mean because there scared", I said softly, hoping I was explaining myself right.

"I'm sorry I scared you", she said.

"Its ok, I'm glad your safe", I said.

She smiled, I got up kissing the top of her head.

The doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Preston" she said.

"Colby Lopez", I said.

"He's my best friend", Ava said.

"He is", she said sweetly.

Savi came back in.

Smile on her face.

"Everything is fine, it's just a bump and the swelling should go down some by tomorrow", she said.

I lifted Ava into my arms, her arms around my neck.

"So we can take her home?", I asked.

"Yes"

I kissed the side of Ava's head.

We walked out of the emergency room.

My phone was going off like crazy.

"Who is that?", Savi asked.

"Dean", I said.

Taking my phone out and answering it.

"Hello", I said annoyed.

"What the fuck, Carly told me what happened, were you not watching her and why would you leave her alone, let me talk to her", he yelled.

I handed Lizzy the phone.

She gave it to Ava, it was on speaker.

"Hello", Ava said.

"Hi kiddo, I heard what happened are you ok?", he asked her in a tone of voice I didn't even think he could do.

I took glances between her and the road, hoping she wouldn't tell him I yelled at her.

"Yes, Seth got me a teddy bear and I have a bump on my head, I also got ice cream two times", she said.

"You did, I hope you saved me some", he said.

She giggled.

"No silly it would melt, when you come to see me, I will take you ok", she to him.

I heard him chuckle.

"Got it babe, it's a date", he said.

She giggled.

"Seth yelled at me too", she said calmly.

I glanced at Savi.

Who bit her lip, she knew how protective Dean was of Ava.

"He what!", Dean yelled.

I sighed.

"Kiddo give Seth back the phone for a second yeah doll", he said as calmly as he could.

"Ok", she said.

Savi took the phone, still on speaker.

"Yes", I said slowly.

"Why the fuck would you yell at her, what gives you the right to do that, when I see you I'm gonna kick your ass so bad, I swear Colby don't you fucking yell at her again", he was screaming.

The girls were laughing as Dean was yelling.

I just nodded as he did.

"Are you done?", I asked.

"Yes", he growled.

"I'll see you later for main event", I said.

"Whatever", he said.

"Bye Dean", Savi said.

"Bye Savi, bye Ava", he sounded calm when talking to them.

I chuckled and shook my head.

Savi had my phone in her hand.

It started ringing again.

"Its Gaby", she said.

I looked over at her.

"Its my boss, just let it go to voicemail", I said nervous.

"I though Stephanie was the boss?", Ava said.

"She is too kiddo", I said.

"And triple H too?"

"Yup", I said.

My phone started ringing again.

"Seth its your boss, please answer I don't want you getting in trouble", she said.

Before I could say anything she answered.


	22. Chapter 22-TK Knows

Chapter 22-TK Knows

Savi-

I answered the call but didn't say anything holding the phone out to him.

He took it.

"Hello", he said.

I saw him lick his lips.

"Yes I'll be there later, I have to go I'm driving", he said.

He glanced at me and smiled softly.

"Everything ok?", I asked.

"Fine, they just wanted to remind me to report to work tonight", he said.

"You got in trouble for missing Raw didn't you?", I asked.

"No babe, they understood why I had to miss it"

"You sure", I said.

He leaned over and I met him in the middle kissing him.

"I'm sure", he said.

"Aw you two are so cute", Lizzy said from the back seat.

Ava giggled.

Dropping Lizzy off at the diner, we went back to the apartment.

Seth was packing for his flight later.

I leaned against the door frame.

He zipped his bag and sat down on my bed.

"Come here", he said.

I went over to him and sat on his lap.

His fingers brushing up and down my thigh.

"Are you sure you girls can't come Saturday?", he said.

"I have to work, I've gotten to many days off and then with Lizzy and Carly going, they need me at the diner, I'm sorry", I said.

"Its ok, I'm gonna miss you both", he said kissing my cheek.

"We're going to miss you too", I said.

Ava came into the room.

She was holding my phone.

"Dean's on the phone mommy", she said.

"What does he want?", Seth asked her.

"He wants us to go to the show", she said with a smile.

I took the phone and pressed the speaker button.

Shifting off of Seth's lap and onto my bed.

"Yes Jon", I said.

"I hope Colby talked you into coming saturday", he said.

"I have to work but maybe Ava can go", I said.

Seth pulled her into his arms and tickled her.

She giggled.

"Doll if you let her come I promise I won't let her out of my sight, I'll protect her with my life", he said, he sounded excited.

"I trust you will", I said.

"Tell Colby I'll see him when he gets here", he said before hanging up.

I looked at Colby.

"So Ava can come?", he asked.

Ava had a huge smile on her face.

"Please mommy, I'll be a good girl for Seth", she said.

"Yes Ava can go", I said.

"Yes", Colby and Ava said and then high five each other.

I laughed. Ava ran out of the room.

"I love you baby", he whispered to me.

"I love you too"

"How long will the cartoons distract Ava?", he asked standing.

"Awhile why?", I asked.

I knew why, he wanted to have sex.

He wiggled his brow and took his shirt off.

"No we can't, she can walk in and I really don't feel like explaining sex to her, unless you want to do it", I said.

"We can just say we were wrestling", he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Colby"

"Fine", he said putting his shirt back on.

He kissed me.

T.K-

"Did you find out anything about his fiancée?", I asked Brynn.

"Her dad's Vince McMahon, nothing bad on her except she's a spoiled little rich girl", she said.

I chuckled.

"So are you", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well Seth Rollins didn't show up to Raw last night, he's scheduled for tonight though", she said.

"You don't think he's here still do you?", I asked.

She smirked.

"Jealous cousin", she said.

"No", I rolled my eyes, I lied, I was jealous.

"You should go see her, act like your there to check on my niece", she said.

I nodded getting up.

"Ask her out on another date, see what she says and talk to him find out when there will be more shows and we need to find his fiancée, let her know her man is being a very bad boy", she said.

I shook my head and walked out.

Getting in my car and heading to Savis.

When I got there I knocked on her door.

It opened wide.

Ava smiled up at me.

"Hey kid, is your mommy home?", she nodded and let me in.

"Yeah, she's with Seth in her room", she said.

My jaw clenched.

I closed the door.

"Mommy, T.K is here", she yelled into the hall.

She went back over to the couch and continued watching her cartoons.

The first person to come out was Seth.

He had a serious look on his face.

Savi coming behind him with a smile.

"Hey T.K.", she said kissing my cheek.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on Ava", I said smiling.

"Well she's fine as you can see", Seth said glaring.

I nodded.

"What happened to her head?", I asked.

"She fell but she's fine", Savi said.

I could tell Seth didn't like me here.

"We were just about to have lunch, would you like to join us?", Savi asked.

"I'd love to", I glanced at Seth.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

He gave me a nod and then walked over to the table.

Savi was making lunch.

"So aren't you like missing a show now?", I asked.

"Yeah but after what happened yesterday, I couldn't leave my girls", he said.

"Right, speaking of girls", I said.

Looking to make sure Savi was far enough to not hear me.

I looked back at him.

"How's your fiancée?", I leaned back in my chair.

His face told me he was shocked at my question.

I raised a brow and nodded.

I'm pretty sure he was now nervous, afraid I was here to let Savi know.

He glanced at Savi.

She looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back.


	23. Chapter 23-Buried Under Lies

Chapter 23-Buried Under Lies

Seth-

I eyed him.

How did he know about Gaby.

Savi came over before I could say anything.

She set down our plates with a smile.

"Thanks babe", I said.

"Yeah thanks, this looks great", he said.

She got her plate and Ava's, sitting down at the table with us.

Glancing at T.K every chance I could get.

"So T.K what do you do?", I asked.

"I'm a mechanic at Dylan's garage", he said.

I nodded.

Savi squeezed my hand.

"So any shows you got going on besides tonight?", he asked.

"From sat through tues", I replied.

"Wow must be tough being away from the people you care about but I'm sure you find something to do in each town, right", he said with a smirk.

I knew what he was getting at.

I leaned my elbows on the table.

"Usually the guys and I go out to eat or bowling, something to keep us busy, now I have Savi to keep me busy, you know with those great Skype conversation we have", I hit back.

"Does me being here bother you Seth?", he asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, yes it does", I said.

He nodded, standing up.

"I should go Savi, I'll see you", he said.

"T.K", she started to follow him to the front door.

"No its cool, I know this means I'm not getting that date though right", I heard him say.

"It's just..."

He stopped her.

"Its ok, I just hope you made the right choice", he said before walking out.

She turned to look at me.

I sighed getting up and following him out.

He was by the elevator when I reached him.

When the doors opened we walked in.

He looked over at me with a smirk.

"You wanna know how I found out right?", he said.

I turned to look at him.

"I googled you, found an engagement photo of you and her, she's real pretty and rich", he said.

"I'm not with her for the money", I said quick.

"Oh so your still with her, what about Savi?", he said.

"I'm calling off the wedding", I said through gritted teeth.

"I hope so", he said with a cocky grin.

I wanted so bad to punch him in the face.

Remembering I'm not Dean, I held back.

The elevator doors opened.

He stepped out.

"I'll see you Seth", he said.

I hit Savi's floor button.

Alone, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I needed to end things with Gaby before Savannah finds out.

I walked back into the apartment, getting my stuff ready to head to the airport.

Gaby-

"If he thinks he's leaving me for some slut, he's dead wrong", I said.

"You better figure out something quick", Eva said.

"I could always threaten his career and his friends", I said.

I shrugged.

He was getting here in a couple of hours.

Seth-

Once I landed Dean and Roman picked me up.

"Dude, I got your text how did he find out your engaged?", Dean asked.

"He said he googled me", I said annoyed.

"Your lucky Savannah hasn't googled you", Roman said.

"She trusts me", I said softly.

"Which clearly she shouldn't, if only she knew", Dean said.

I glared at him.

"Just saying man", he said.

"So what are you planning on doing because I think Gaby knows, she's been asking questions," Roman said.

"I'm ending it with Gaby for sure, I think I might be falling hard for Savi", I said with a smile.

"Aw", they both said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So have you guys seen the script yet?", I asked.

Seeing as they were going to pin me against Roman and Dean soon. I heard Dean sigh.

"Yeah we fucking got it and I still don't like this shit man", Dean said.

"Only because he beats the shit out of you", Roman chuckled.

"What?", I said.

Roman nodded.

Dean handed me back his copy.

I read it. I sighed, I didn't like this as much as they did but I had no choice.

Once we got to the hotel room, we heard a familiar voice.

"Baby"

It was Gaby, she came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me and smiled at the guys.

"How the fuck did you get into our room?", Dean said, his eyes wide, a little scared.

"A key duh", she said it like it was a dumb question to ask.

"We didn't give you a key", Roman said.

She laughed.

"Oh you guys are funny", she said.

Dean looked around the room a little scared.

"So", she said pointing at Dean.

"Dean", he said.

"Yeah Dean, is your girlfriend coming?", she asked.

He looked at her confused.

He looked at me and I gestured for him to play along.

"Sure", he said.

"Can't wait to meet her", she said to him.

I had a feeling she was talking about Savi, seeing as I told her she was his new girlfriend.

"Well I'm going to go meet Steph for dinner, talk more wedding things over and then I'll be back", she said kissing me again.

After she left, the guys eyed me.

"I might have told her and Stephanie that Savi was your girlfriend", I said to them.

Deans eyes grew and his jaw dropped open.

"What?", Dean said.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"What's gonna happen when Carly gets here, almost everyone knows what Savi looks like", Dean said.

"I know but I panicked", I sighed.

They both shook their heads at me.

"Your lucky your my friend, I guess I have to tell Carly to play along too and don't worry I won't say anything about Gaby, I'll just make something up", he said.

"You need to finish this before we all get hurt and before this gets to out of hand and all these lies start to bury us, deep", Roman said.

I nodded.

"I know", I said.


	24. Chapter 24-Visit

Chapter 24-Visit

Seth-

The guys and I were picking up the girls from the airport.

Roman and Dean had told Lizzy and Carly not to say they were in a relationship with them, saying that it could get them into trouble. The girls agreed to say they were just friends. Ava was coming with them.

"Seth", I heard that sweet voice.

I smiled as she ran up to me.

I bent down to pick her up.

She giggled as I held her close.

"I missed your hugs kiddo", I said to her.

"I missed you Seth and mommy misses you"

"Alright, it's my turn now", Dean said.

She reached out for him.

"Are you ready to hang with me all day today?", he said to her.

"Yup", she said with a big grin.

I chuckled.

"Ok I'm feeling left out babygirl, I need my hug too", Roman said pouting.

She giggled and hugged him.

Carly and Lizzy stood there with a smile.

"Savi says hello and that she will Skype you later", Carly said to me.

"More like Skype sex you later", Lizzy mumbled.

Roman nudged her lightly and glanced at Ava.

Letting her know to watch what she says.

"Yeah yeah I know", she said.

Roman put Ava on his shoulders, she giggled all the way to the car.

"Look how high I am Seth", she said.

"I see sweetheart"

We drove right to the arena.

I took Ava's hand as the guys showed the girls around.

The divas all came towards me and hugged and kissed Ava.

I watched from the side as the girls all talked with her and took pictures with her.

"Ok ladies, can I have my kid back now", I said.

"Your kid?", Paige asked with a raised brow.

Nikki and Brie smirked, Nattie smiled.

"Does this mean your getting rid of the wicked witch?", AJ asked.

I chuckled and she looked at the other girls.

She shrugged.

"That's what Phil and Dean call her", she said.

"Bye ladies", I said.

"Bye", they all called out.

I looked at Ava who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you have fun seeing all your favorite divas again?", I asked.

"Yes, I love them"

"Do you love them more or less then me?", I asked.

She giggled.

"I love you more Seth"

"So are you hungry kiddo?", I asked her.

"Yes please", she said sweetly.

"Ok lets head to catering and then call mommy so she knows your safe", I said.

"Ok", she said.

She sat down at a table while I went to serve her.

I served her some food and then served myself.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my legs.

I looked down to see Ava.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", I said.

She looked scared, I looked back at where she was and saw Gaby sitting there. Smile on her face.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Walking over to her, Ava holding onto the edge of my shirt.

"Who's this Colby?", Gaby asked.

"This is Ava, Ava this is um this is Gaby", I said.

Gaby smiled at her.

"Well hello there pretty girl", she said.

Her tone let me know she was trying to be sweet.

Ava hid more behind my leg.

I set my plate down.

Ava looked behind her and ran. I followed her, Dean held her in his arms. He looked confused and then he rolled his eyes when he saw Gaby.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one scared of your face", he mumbled.

"What was that Bean?", she said.

"Oh nothing, Seth I'm taking her", he said.

I nodded. He walked away with Carly and Ava.

Looking back at Gaby.

"Was that Beans new girl?", she asked.

"No she's the babysitter, his girl couldn't make it and you know damn well his name is Dean", I said.

"I've heard him call me worse", she said rolling her eyes.

I sat down and took her hands.

"Gaby we need to talk but I don't want to do it here", I said low.

She pulled her hands away.

"Are you breaking up with me?", she asked.

"Gaby", she stopped me.

"I would think twice about what you say, remember this, your career and your friends careers are on the line here", she said.

I couldn't believe she was threatening me.

"Are you serious?", I asked.

"Colby you made a commitment to me and me only, I don't care if you see who ever you're seeing on the side but we are getting married or your ass is out of this company, dear remember who my father is", she said.

She stood up.

"Oh and same goes for your friends, remember that I was the reason you got this far, I had Stephanie take you out of NXT", she said.

She walked away and I sat there shocked and angry.

I couldn't believe what she said.

Dean came back over with Roman.

"So did you do it?", Dean asked.

"I couldn't", I said calmly.

"Why not?", Roman asked.

They sat down and watched me carefully.

I sighed.

"If I do, she"ll have us fired", I said.

I could tell Dean was pissed and Roman was just as surprised as I was.

"Does this mean your breaking it off with Savi?", Dean asked.

"No, I want Savi, I can't and I won't lose her", I said.

I took my phone out.

"Reminds me, I have to call her to let her know Ava's ok", I said.

I was about to dial.

We heard screaming down the hall.

"That sounds like Lizzy", Roman said standing quickly.

Dean and I followed fast behind him.

Carly had Ava in her arms tight.

Lizzy was yelling in Gaby's face.

Brie and Nikki holding Lizzy back as much as they could.

I looked at Ava, she was in tears.


	25. Chapter 25-On Thin Ice

Chapter 25-On Thin Ice

Seth-

Lizzy was pushing Gaby lightly and yelling in her face.

I could hear soft crying coming from Ava.

Dean went over to her and she instantly went into his arms.

"What the fuck happened?", Dean growled.

I knew he was pissed and I knew that even if Gaby was a woman he would still yell at her. He wouldn't lay a hand on her though.

"She slapped her", Carly said.

Dean looked at Gaby.

"What the fuck is your problem you fucking bitch", Dean yelled at Gaby.

"Jon", Carly said softly.

He looked at her and then took Ava away.

Carly followed.

Roman went up to Lizzy.

"Come on Liz", he said grabbing her arm to pull her.

"You touch that kid again and your ass is mine", Lizzy said loud.

Roman glanced at Gaby who looked scared out of her mind.

She went with Roman.

"Colby", she started.

"Did you hit Ava?", I asked her.

"That little brat ran into me and stepped on my new shoes", she said.

I moved a little closer to her.

I gripped her arm tight.

"You touch her again and I'm done with you, I don't care if you get me fired, you don't put your hands on that little girl again", I said through gritted teeth.

I dropped my hand from her arm and went to the locker room.

Ava was holding onto Dean tight.

He was still pissed.

"I hope you set your bitch straight?", he yelled.

Lizzy stood up, arms crossed over her chest.

"Your bitch?", she moved closer to me.

"Ex bitch", I said to her.

Roman shook his head, I knew he didn't like this.

I moved over to Ava.

"Hey babe", I said softly.

She was pouting and her cheeks were stained from her tears.

I saw her cheek was a light pink from where Gaby hit her.

"I didn't mean too Seth, I promise", she said.

she probably thought I was gonna get her in trouble.

"It's ok I know, are you ok, want some ice cream I know where the Bellas keep their stash", I winked at her.

She smiled and nodded lightly.

"Can Dean come?", she asked.

"I'm coming doll", he said to her.

We went and I found the divas huddled.

They saw us and rushed us.

"I can't believe Gaby", Nikki said.

"It was just a pair of damn shoes", Nattie said.

Brie brushed Avas hair back.

"We actually came for some ice cream", I said.

"Well you're in luck, we have our own stash", Brie said.

"Come on sweet girl", Paige said taking her in her arms.

Ava looked at Dean.

"I need to talk to Seth and Roman, then I'll come find you ok, promise these girls won't let anyone touch you", Dean said to her.

"That's right Ava", AJ said.

Ava nodded.

Lizzy and Carly followed.

Dean pushed me hard, I didn't say anything.

"This should be enough to show you that bitch isn't worth keeping", he yelled.

"Our jobs are on the line then what huh, this is what we've always wanted, our dream jobs", I said.

"I rather lose this job and see you happy then keep it and see you lose your happiness", Roman said.

"I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind us working at the diner", Dean shrugged.

Roman and I chuckled.

Roman swatted the back of my head.

"Ouch", I said rubbing the back of my head.

"For being a dumbass", he said.

I felt Deans hand swat the back of my head now.

"Yeah for being a dumbass", Dean said.

Roman laughed and I rubbed the back of my head.

Savi-

Lizzy had called me to let me know what happened.

I couldn't stop thinking about it all day at work.

When I got home, Dean Skyped me to apologize.

Later Seth Skyped me.

"Hey beautiful", he said.

"Hey yourself, where's my kid?", I asked.

"Watching a movie with the gang", he said.

I nodded and waited for him to bring up what happened.

He sighed.

"I handled it", he said.

"No, Lizzy did", I said.

"I'm sorry that happened, you know that I would never let anything bad happen to her babe", he said.

"I know, I miss you both", she said.

"We miss you too, I can't wait to see you again, I'm gonna run my hands all over that body", he bit his lip.

He moaned.

"Damn I miss you", he said.

He licked his lips.

I took a deep breath.

"Ok lets change the subject", I said.

He groaned.

"Fine", he said.

"Did she enjoy the show?", she asked.

"Oh yeah she loved it, she was jumping up and down", he said.

I giggled.

"On monday things change, don't ask what it is, just understand that its work ok", he said.

"Ok", I said.

His eyes glanced away from the screen and he smiled.

Ava came into view.

"Hi my baby", I said.

"Hi mommy, I miss you and I had a lot of fun today, the show was so cool, I got to hang out with the divas and eat ice cream then Dean took me to the ring and let me run around and he chased me then Roman speared him, mommy it was so cool", she finally stopped to take a breath.

Seth chuckled at her.

Smile on his face.

"Sounds like you wore them out babe", I said.

She giggled.

"Her and Dean actually have the same amount of energy so he wasn't to burned out, Roman and I however", Seth said.

I laughed.

"You wanted her there", I said smiling.

"Hey no complaints on our part, we enjoyed having her here with us, you know how much we love her", he said.

"I know", I said.

Ava yawned and wiped her eyes.

"Ok well I know its late, get to bed Ava and you too Seth", I said.

"Aw man", they both said.

I chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you both", I said.


	26. Chapter 26-Sunday With Ava

Chapter 26-Sunday With Ava

Colby-

I was asleep, it felt like something had poked my arm.

I swatted whatever it was away.

Then I felt something push me lightly.

"Seth", I heard Ava.

I got up and wiped my eyes.

She was staying in her own room next to mine, since Carly was with Dean in his room and Lizzy was with Roman.

"Whats up kiddo?", I asked.

My eyes adjusted and I noticed she had been crying, her bottom lip trembled.

"Whats wrong babe?", I asked.

"I want mommy", she cried.

"Ok, give me a second ok"

She nodded and I grabbed my cell.

I dialed Savi's number.

"Hello", she answered sleepy.

"Baby, Ava's crying and I don't know what to do", I said.

"It's ok, give her the phone"

I handed Ava my cell after I put it on speaker.

"Mommy"

"Hi my baby, whats wrong Colby says your crying"

"I miss you, I had a bad dream", Ava said wiping her eyes.

"I miss you too, Seth won't let the monsters get you ok", she said.

Ava looked at me.

"But it was about daddy, he hurt you mommy", she said crying again.

"I'm ok baby, I promise"

"Ava", I said.

She looked at me.

"I will never let him hurt your mommy again or you", I said.

"See Seth will keep you safe babe"

"Ok"

"Now will you go to bed?", Savi asked.

"Yes mommy"

Ava handed me my phone and I took it off speaker.

"Sorry to call you this late", I said.

"Its ok, would you mind letting her sleep with you tonight?", she asked.

"Its ok"

"Thanks"

"Baby, you would tell me if he touched you right?", I asked a little worried about Avas dream.

"Yes Colby"

"I will kill him if he puts his hands on you or my daughter", I said.

"I know"

We said our goodnights and I went back to bed, Ava was asleep hugging her pink bear close.

I lifted her and put her under the covers.

I slid in beside her and I watched her sleep for a minute or so, just to make sure she was ok now.

I woke up the next morning to Dean screaming.

"Ava, Ava this isn't funny where are you?", I heard him yell.

"She wouldn't just leave", I heard Roman say.

Ava sighed and turned over, she was still asleep.

I got up careful not to wake her.

I walked out and Dean was pacing.

"Dude relax"

"How can you fucking tell me to relax, Ava's gone", he said.

"She's in my room, she had a bad dream and so she slept in there", I said.

He took a deep breath.

Roman relaxed too.

"You can go see for yourself if it will make you feel better", I said.

He and Roman rushed passed me, almost knocking me over.

They came back once they took a peek inside.

"I'm gonna go shower then take Ava to breakfast", I said.

After I did, I got dressed and went out to the living room.

Dean was sitting with Ava, both dressed to go.

"We gave the girls a day off", Dean said.

"They went to the spa, uncle Deans treat", Ava said.

"Uncle Dean huh", I said to him.

He shrugged.

"I like it and so does uncle Roman", he said.

"Where's Rome?", I asked.

"In the shower"

I nodded.

After Roman finished we went out to eat.

Dean and Ava wanted Denny's.

He was helping her color her picture.

"Stay inside the lines Dean", Roman said.

I laughed.

Dean glared at him.

Ava giggled.

Dean whispered something to Ava and she giggled.

"What did uncle Dean say?", I asked.

"When are you and mommy going to have a baby?", she asked.

I choked on my orange juice.

Roman laughed and Dean smirked.

I looked at Roman for help and he shrugged.

"Kiddo, its, I, well"

"I want a baby brother", she said after Dean whispered in her ear again.

I kicked him under the table and Roman was wiping the tears that slipped from laughing so hard.

"You can't really pick sweetheart", I said.

"Do you want to have a baby with mommy?", she asked.

I glared at Dean.

"Yes, I mean, well I love you, your my kid", I said nervous.

"Your my daddy? I thought Eric was my daddy?", she asked confused.

Dean and Roman both looked at me, waiting for me to explain.

I don't think Savannah would like me talking to her about this without her.

"How about you ask mommy that question", I said.

She nodded and took another bite of her pancakes.

"Saved yourself on that one", Roman said.

"I just don't want to say something and then have Savi upset about it"

"Now if only you could tell Savi about Gaby", he said.

"Hey no wicked witch talk during Ava time", Dean said.

We nodded.

Lizzy and Carly didn't go to tonight's show, letting them relax.

I had promised them no Gaby.

Ava and I were eating when she saw John Cena.

She made a face.

"You don't like him huh, you're the first kid", I said.

"There's Dolph Ziggler", she whispered.

Dean mumbled something under his breath and stabbed the piece of chicken with his fork.

"I think its dead man", Roman said to him.

"She's just excited at seeing him, your still her favorite", I said.

He looked at her and she smiled at him.

I whispered in her ear.

"Your my favorite uncle Dean", she said.

"Better be", he said.

She giggled.

During our match the divas watched Ava for me.

Knowing they wouldn't let Gaby within ten feet of her.

We were celebrating our win in the ring, beating Evolution.

When I got backstage Triple H had her in his arms, he was talking to her and she was laughing.

Roman and Dean stopped and waited down the hall.

He looked at me.

"She's a cute kid", he said.

"Yeah she is", I said.

"Want to explain what she's doing here?", he asked.

"I invited her"

"I see that but why", he said.

"Paul, I know"

He stopped me.

"What you do on your spare time is your business, just remember if this goes bad, this is who you'll be hurting the most", he said pointing at Ava.

"I know", I said low.

"I have three girls, breaking there hearts would kill me"

I looked down.

He handed Ava over to me.

"It was nice meeting you Ava", he said to her.

"You to Mr. Triple H and sorry you lost", she said.

He smiled at her.

"Wait, why don't you care, I mean"

"Because I see the way Gaby is and the way she treats you, there's also something about her that you don't know", he said walking away.

I looked at Ava and smiled.

"I like him", she said.

"Don't tell uncle Dean that, he gets jealous"

"What does that mean?"

"He doesn't want anyone else to be your favorite", I said.

"Oh but your my favorite too and uncle Roman"

"Again don't tell Dean"

She giggled.


	27. Chapter 27-Sold Out

Chapter 27-Sold Out

Savi-

It was Monday.

We were waiting for Raw to come on.

Carly and Lizzy came over to watch.

Ava found her seat in front of the tv.

"Look mommy Seth, uncle Dean, and Uncle Roman are coming out", she said excited.

We watched as they moved through the crowd. Getting in the ring.

They guys were talking about how they beat Evolution.

Triple H was saying something about a plan b.

Next thing we know, Seth is hitting Roman with a chair and then he hit Dean. Beating him down.

"No, no", Ava ran to her room.

"Did you two know?", I asked.

They both shook their heads.

We watched as Seth handed the chair to Randy Orton.

We knew this was a storyline but Ava didn't.

I went into her room and I could hear her crying.

"Baby", I said sitting down next to her.

"Seth is mean", she said pouting.

"Ava its his job remember, he had to do it", I said.

"No he didn't he's mean, uncle Dean and uncle Roman didn't do anything, he's mean"

She buried her face into her pillow.

I sighed.

Leaving her alone to process.

"How is she?", Carly asked.

"Upset, she doesn't know this is just a story", I said.

"She hates him?", Lizzy said.

I nodded.

"Well she didn't really say that, I think she's just upset with him", I said.

Seth-

Roman came in rubbing and stretching his back.

He took off his vest and I could see where the chair left its mark.

Dean glared at me.

"Guys", I started.

Dean lifted his hand to stop me.

He rolled his eyes.

Roman tied his hair into a ponytail.

"Hey you called?", I heard Dean say.

I watched him.

"Ok, let me talk to her", he said.

He looked at me.

"Ava's upset, yes with you", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

"Hey princess, I'm ok I promise, I know Seth's a big meanie, yes he's here want to talk to him, ok hold on", he handed the phone to Roman.

"Hey monster, yes I'm ok, yes he's a big meanie but I think he feels really bad about what happened kiddo, ok I'll tell him, so did you have a good day at school, really that's so cool", I heard Roman say.

He and Dean talked with her for a while.

There was a knock at the door. Gaby popped her head in.

"Hi baby", she said.

Dean mumbled something I couldn't hear but I knew it was insulting. I chuckled.

"You did so good, losing the dead weight and now you get your own storyline, I'm so proud", she said.

"You're the dead weight", Dean mumbled.

I stood up.

"We need to talk, now", I said.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the locker room.

Once outside I let go.

"What's your problem?", she said.

"I'm done, get me fired, have me thrown out, and take everything, I don't care I am done with you, its over", I said loud.

"Your going to regret this", she said before slapping me.

"No I won't", I said.

She stomped off.

I sighed and went to open the locker room door.

Hitting something. When I looked in Dean and Roman were rubbing their heads.

I smirked.

"Eavesdropping I see", I said to them.

Roman pointed at Dean.

"I was trying to pull him away from the door", he said.

"Right", I said.

"I was listening", Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

I chuckled.

"So?", Roman asked.

"I broke it off with Gaby", I said with a smile.

"Finally", Dean said.

"Oh Ava said she's mad at you, don't call because she's mad really really mad", Roman said.

I sighed.

I nodded.

When we got to the hotel room I opened my computer to see Savi was on Skype.

I hit call.

"Hey sell out", Savi said.

I groaned.

She giggled.

"I'm kidding", she said.

"Where's my kid at?", I said.

"In her room, she's mad", Savi sighed.

"Can I talk to her please", I said softly.

She nodded and disappeared from the screen for a bit.

She came back with Ava in her arms.

Ava was mad and pouting.

"Hi sweetheart, I hear your mad at me please don't be", I said pouting too.

"Why did you do that, don't you love uncle Dean and uncle Roman anymore", she said.

It broke my heart to hear her voice that way. To see her pretty green eyes clouded with sadness.

"Its my job, I had to babe and I do love them, there my best friends", I said.

"Your mean and I dont believe you", she said.

She jumped off Savi's lap.

Savi sighed and I felt so bad. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

"She just needs a little time", Savi said.

"I never meant to hurt her", I said.

"I know"

"After tomorrow nights show, would you mind if I come over?", I asked.

"I hope you do, I miss you", she said biting her lip.

"I miss you too beautiful", I said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Raw?", she asked.

"I was hoping I could change the bosses mind but it was to late", I said.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Colby I'll let you go", she said.

"No, please don't", I said.

"Your tired and you've had a long day, we can talk tomorrow or Wednesday", she said.

"Ok, goodnight and please kiss Ava goodnight for me", I said.

She nodded.

"Tell her I love her and that I hope she won't be mad at me for long, she's my best friend too, please tell her", I said.

"I will", she said.

I nodded.

Turning my computer off, I laid back and fell asleep fast.


	28. Chapter 28-Home Sweet Home

Chapter 28-Home Sweet Home

Seth-

Getting to San Diego early Wednesday morning, Dean and Roman came along.

Savi left a key with the guy at the front desk.

We went up, Roman and Dean sharing the third bedroom.

"Don't get any ideas Rome", Dean said quietly.

"You wish", Roman replied.

I chuckled and shook my head walking into Savi's bedroom.

I set my bag down and took my jeans off, along with my shirt.

Laying beside her, pulling her back into my chest.

She sighed in her sleep and I kissed the back of her head.

"I'm home babe", I whispered.

She moaned.

I smiled.

Savi-

I tried to move but feeling a heavy arm over my body, I was terrified, then I remembered Colby was coming.

I turned as much as I could, he was out.

I slid out from under his arm and got dressed to take Ava to school.

I went into her room and she was dressed, we had set out her clothes for the next day.

"I'm ready", she said cheerfully.

Why couldnt I get up with that much energy.

A child's life.

We went into the kitchen and I got her some cereal.

"Munchkin", Deans voice came from the hall.

She looked at me with a surprised face.

Dean appeared and she took off towards him.

He lifted her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dean", she giggled.

"I woke up early to take you to school kiddo", he said walking over.

"Good morning, hey sorry I don't have food right now, I really need to go grocery shopping later", I said.

He chuckled.

"It's cool doll", he sat down.

"There's cereal", I said shaking the box.

"I love lucky charms", he said taking the box.

Roman came next.

Smile on his face.

"How's the body?", I asked him.

He glanced at Ava who looked at him worried.

She went over to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"I'm good girls, hi princess", he said squeezing Ava.

He sat down and took the box from Dean.

Seth's head poked out from the hall, Ava hadn't seen him yet.

I waved him over and he slowly came over.

Rubbing his neck.

Ava stopped laughing and went to sit on Romans lap.

"Ava", Seth said softly.

She buried her face into Romans neck.

Seth sighed, he looked really hurt.

"Babe go get your backpack", I said to her.

She glanced at Seth before jumping off of Roman's lap.

"Kiddo please talk to me", Seth said.

Ava ignored him.

Dean got up.

"I'll take her to school", Dean said.

I nodded.

Roman got up.

"I'll come too", Roman patted Seth on the back before walking out the door.

I went over to Seth.

"She's just a little angry", I said.

"That's more than a little angry, she hates me", he said.

I kissed the side of his head.

"Give her time", I said softly.

T.K-

I parked in front of Avas school.

Usually Savi brought her around this time.

"Come on Dean", I heard.

Turning I saw Ava pulling on Deans hand.

He was smiling and nodded.

Roman was beside him laughing.

I picked up my phone.

"What?", Eric said.

"There here in town, if were going to do this it needs to be now", I said.

"This Jon guy is with them, how hard do you think he hits", he said.

"You've seen him, I'm guessing pretty fucking hard but he just needs to hit you once and I'll pull him off of you before he does again", I said.

"Where?", he asked.

"I say we do this at Savi's work, for sure we know that's where there going to be and she works today", I said.

"How do you know this?", he asked.

"I've kept in touch with her as friends"

"Good, let me know when they go to the diner and I'll show up", he said.

"Got it", I said ending the call.

I watched them walk into the school.

Roman-

Once in her class we met her teacher.

Dean held onto her hand.

"Ava", I asked bending down to be at eye level with her.

She looked at me.

"You know Seth loves you and you're hurting him by not talking to him", I said.

"He hurt you and Dean, he's mean like my daddy", she said.

"It was for work, I know that's hard for you to understand but he didn't mean it", I said.

"Yeah kid, Seth is still our best friend", Dean said.

"Seth isn't a bad guy?", she asked.

"No sweetheart, maybe just on tv but not when he's with you", Dean said.

"Mommy said it was kind of like pretend", she said.

"Exactly like pretend", I said smiling at her.

She nodded still not sure but accepting this, she said goodbye to us and took off running over to her friends.

Seth-

Savi was in her room getting ready for work.

I was sitting in Avas room.

"Colby", I turned to see Savi.

She came in to sit next to me.

Taking my hand.

"Your one of her heroes, seeing you betray Dean and Roman hurt her, she will forgive you just don't give up", she said.

"I won't hunny, you can trust me on that even if I have to get on my knees", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

"We're here", Dean said.

We got up and went into the kitchen.

"What's this?", Savi said.

They had bags of groceries on the table.

Putting away things.

Savi didn't look to happy.

"Food, now don't start with the whole I'm gonna pay you back shit, I've got this your letting us stay here and you're putting up with this fucker, this is the least I can do", Dean said.

"Hey", I said.

"Dean", she started.

"I said don't", he said stern.

She lifted her hands.

"Ok", she said.

"I talked to Ava, maybe you should pick her up alone when she gets out of school", Roman said to me.

"I don't want her to run off", I said.

"She won't, dude you want her to forgive you then you need to step up", Roman said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna drop Savi off at the diner", I said.

They nodded.

"Gym when you get back?", I heard Dean say.

I nodded.

Getting in the car with Savi, it looked like she was thinking about something.

"It's just groceries", I said.

"Not to me", she said.

"Out with it", I said.

"I have never had to rely on anyone and now you and your friends"

I stopped her.

"Your right, I'll pay Dean back this is my family and I should be the one buying groceries", I said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Like I said before, it's not just you and Ava anymore, if this is going to work with us I need to be able to provide for you both and that means spoiling you as much as I can", I said.

"I'm just not use to it"

At a red light I leaned over and kissed her.

"Well start getting use to it", I said.


	29. Chapter 29-Apart of The Plan

Chapter 29-Apart of the Plan

Seth-

I walked to Avas Class.

When her teacher saw me she smiled and called for Ava.

Ava popped her head out and looked at her teacher before slowly walking over to me.

She was twirling her fingers not looking up at me.

I went down to her level and lifted her chin to look at me.

"I miss hearing your voice and your sweet laugh princess", I said to her.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"I'm not mad, I'm sad kiddo you weren't talking to me", I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That's my girl", I said.

Picking her up she smiled at me.

"How about we go pick up Dean and Roman, then go to mommys work to eat lunch", I said.

"Ok, I had fun at school today, I played tag with my friends and had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich", she said excited.

"You did, did you save me some?", I asked her.

"No I ate it all"

"You did", I said.

I started tickling her and she started giggling.

When I put her in the car I went around to my door, pulling out my phone.

"Hello", Dean said.

"Hey you and Rome get ready, Ava and I are picking you guys up for lunch", I said

"Aw babe you don't have too", he said.

I heard Roman chuckle.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off then", I said.

He laughed.

"We will be outside waiting", Dean said.

"Ok", I said getting in the car and putting my phone down.

I was waiting to get out when I spotted someone watching me from across the street.

I didn't know who it was, they were wearing sunglasses and a black hat.

"Ava, stay in the car ok", I said.

I got off and started towards the car.

The guy looked away and drove off fast.

I stopped and watched as the car turned a corner.

I went back to the car getting on.

"What's wrong Seth?", Ava asked.

"Nothing, I thought I knew him that's all", I said.

I looked back at her.

She smiled.

"Ready", I said.

She nodded.

Savi-

It was a busy day, spotting the guys along with Ava come in.

I smiled at them.

"Sit anywhere", I said.

They nodded.

Carly went over and kissed Dean.

"Hey", I heard him say.

she giggled.

Lizzy went up to Roman and pushed him lightly.

He chuckled leaning down to kiss her.

"I missed you too", he said to her.

Ava giggled.

Lizzy took their order.

I had a few seconds to spare, going over to Seth.

"Looks like everything's ok now", I said pointing to Ava.

"Great, she forgave me", his voice let me know he was happy now.

I kissed his cheek.

Lizzy brought over their food.

"Hey"

I turned to see TK at the door waving.

I glanced at Seth who didn't look to happy to see him.

"Hi TK", Ava said.

"Hey kid", he replied.

He moved over to their table.

"What can we do you for?", Seth asked.

"I came to eat if that's ok with you", TK said.

Seth rolled his eyes.

TK moved over to another table.

A group of guys waved at him and sat down with him.

The next person to come I didn't expect.

Eric.

"Ok wait before you say anything, I want to apologize", he said.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything Dean punched him. Knocking Eric back.

Blood pouring from his mouth.

Roman held him back.

"What the fuck", Eric said covering his mouth.

I helped him up.

"He's just being protective", I said.

I knew Eric, his dad was a judge knowing Dean was going to be in deep with this. Eric was going to want to press charges.

Dean was trying to get out of Romans grip.

Seth pulled on him.

"Stop", Seth said loud to him.

"What happened?", Ben said.

"That fucker hit me", Eric said.

"I had my fucking reasons", Dean yelled over Seth and Roman.

"Your scarying Ava", Carly said to Dean.

Dean looked back at the crying little girl.

He went over to her and hugged her tight.

Eric pulled his phone out.

"Eric wait", I chased after him.

He turned.

"What, that fucker is dangerous Savi and you have him around our daughter, no I'm calling the cops on his ass sorry", he yelled.

"This coming from the person who would beat me in front of her, he would never put her in danger", I yelled.

"Get the fuck out of here", TK was behind me, glaring at Eric.

Eric shook his head.

"I'm calling the cops, my dad is a judge Savi remember and that fucker will be lucky if he doesn't go to jail for what he did", Eric yelled pulling his phone out.

I sighed.

TK put his hand on my shoulder.

"He would beat you?", he asked.

"Yeah but after I moved it was harder for him to get into my apartment", I said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you", he said softly.

I shrugged.

"I got along great without him, my job now is keeping Ava safe and sound, away from him", I said going back in.

Dean was still holding Ava.

Seth hugged me.

"He's calling the cops", I said.

"Let him, I don't give a fuck", Dean growled.

"You should, his dad is a judge", I said.

Deans shoulders tensed.

"Fuck", he said.

"The most they can get you for is assault", Roman said.

"You better hope that's all they get him for, that judge has been known to push further when it involves his son", Ben said.

"That's why you never called the cops on him", Seth said.

I nodded.

"What was the point, he was still going to get away with it and I might have lost Ava in the process", I said low.


	30. Chapter 30-Grandpa

Chapter 30-Grandpa

T.K-

Hearing Savi talk about what happened to her, it made me feel bad. He had told me she was a gold digger, that all she did was mess around with all kinds of guys. He never said he hit her.

"Cops are here", I said.

They glanced at me than outside.

Savi-

I looked at Becky.

"Can you take her to the back, I don't want her to see this", I said to her.

She nodded.

Taking Ava to the back, Dean stood and went outside.

Followed by Roman and Seth.

I went outside too.

"Hello, we're looking for a Jonathan Good?", the cop asked.

Dean raised his hand.

I saw Eric by the cop car talking to another officer.

"Mr. Kane says you assaulted him, is this true?", he asked.

"Yes", Dean shrugged.

"Seeing as he's over 18, you won't be arrested", he started to say.

"Yes he is", Erics dad Lucas said.

Eric's dad kept his eyes on me.

"Where's my granddaughter?", he asked.

"She's safe", I said.

He nodded, looking at the cop and shaking his hand.

"Judge Kane", he said to the cop with a smile.

"Sir", the cop said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Erics dad pointed to Dean.

"This man assaulted my son, I want him thrown in jail, now", he said.

"But", the cop started.

"Now or I'll have your badge", he said.

He walked over to Eric and said something to him.

Eric nodded and left.

He came back over to me.

The cops hand cuffing Dean and put him in the back of the police car.

"Please don't do this, he didn't mean it", I said begging Erics dad.

"I don't care, he put his hands on my son for no reason at all and I'm not letting this slide Savannah", he said stern.

He looked around spotting Seth and Roman.

He pointed to them.

"That's Colby Lopez my boyfriend and Joe Anoa'i a friend", I said.

He brushed passed me and into the diner.

We followed.

Roman was on the phone with WWE lawyers.

"Can I see my granddaughter?", he asked.

"Of course", I said.

I went to the back and got her.

She was in my arms as she eyed this stranger.

"Ava, this is your grandpa Lucas Kane", I said softly to her.

She looked at me, then smiled softly at him.

She has seen photos of her grandparents but never meeting either of them in person.

"Hi", she said.

"Hello little one, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now", he said.

"Me too", she said.

I set her down and she went over to him.

She looked up at him and he picked her up.

"She has those Kane eyes", he said to me.

I nodded.

"That she does", I said.

Almost everyone in their family had green eyes.

The ones who didn't married into the family. This was something Eric let me in on.

He sat at a booth with her and talked.

Seth came over to me.

"Any word on Deans bail?", I asked him.

"No bail, there letting him go, seeing as he wasn't suppose to be arrested in the first place", he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think Eric would call his dad", I said.

"This isn't your fault, does he know what Eric would do to you?", Seth asked.

I shook my head.

"His mom did though, she came over one time and said I deserved it, that it was my fault", I said.

Seth rubbed my back.

"That's one of the reasons I kept Ava away from them but that man was the only one to support me, I never took any money from him though, didn't feel right, well no he did pay for my hospital bills after Ava was born I didn't know till they told me I didn't have to worry", I said.

"He sounds like a good man", Seth said.

"He is, it's the kids that are rotten and his wife's to blame", I said.

He nodded.

"Well ex-wife, seeing as she cheated on him and I don't think his daughter is his, he remarried", I said.

Roman came over to us.

"Dean's out, I'm gonna go pick him up", he said.

"Alright I'll go with you, we will pick you girls up later", Seth said.

He kissed me and walked out.

Ava was still talking to her grandpa.

I smiled knowing how much he's always wanted too.

Seth-

"What's up jailbird", Roman said to Dean.

"Shut up", he chuckled.

He got in the car.

"So how pissed are the McMahons?", he asked.

"As pissed as they can get", I answered.

"Damn rich people", he mumbled.

Getting to the diner, the girls were saying bye to Erics dad.

We convinced Dean to stay in the car.

I got off and went over to them.

"Ready ladies?", I asked.

Mr. Kane gave me a nod.

Savi kissed me.

I turned around and caught up to Mr. Kane.

"Sir"

He turned to look at me.

"My names Colby Lopez, I don't know if Savi told you but we're doing her birthday party on Saturday, would you like to come?", I asked.

"I'd love that", he said.

"Great, I'll have Savi send you an invite"

He nodded and got in his car.

I walked back over to Savi.

"What was that?", she asked.

"I invited him to Ava's birthday"

She smiled.

"That was sweet of you"

"Where's Dean?", Ava asked.

"In the car, princess I think he needs a hug", I said.

She giggled.


	31. Chapter 31-Not Over

Chapter 31-Not Over

Gaby-

I went over to Stephanie and Paul's house.

Walking in.

"Don't you ever knock?", Paul asked.

"I need to talk to you and Steph", I said.

He sighed and nodded.

He called for Stephanie and we walked into their office.

"I need you to fire Colby and his friends", I said.

Paul laughed and looked at Stephanie.

"Are you serious?", he asked.

"It's not that easy Gaby", she said.

"We can't just fire them, the fans love them and they have contracts", he said.

"Colby broke up with me, the wedding is off, he can't get away with this", I said angry.

"There is nothing I can do", he said.

"What if I talk to daddy, he can fire him right?", I asked.

"Gaby, dad loves the shield"

"He'd just laugh in your face", Paul said.

I sighed.

"Just face it, it's over between you two and your lucky I didn't tell him about your little secret, only because Stephanie asked me not to tell him", he said.

"No it's not, not if I can help it", I said.

"Gaby", I stopped her.

"I'll figure it out", I said.

I left their house.

TK-

I went over to my uncle's house to see how he was doing.

He was in his office talking to his lawyer.

"Thomas, it's nice to see you son", he said.

"You to uncle, how are you feeling?", I asked.

"Better today, finally got to meet my granddaughter", he said smiling.

"You've never met her before?", I asked.

"The day she was born and from pictures, Savannah would keep her away from us", he said sad.

"I think I know why"

He looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"Eric use to beat Savi, in front of Ava", I said.

"What?", he was shocked.

"I just found out, she kept Ava away to keep her safe and away from Eric"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Your ex-wife knew", I said.

He was in complete shock.

"Why didn't she tell me, why didn't I see it", he said.

"She knew how protective you are of Eric"

"How do you know all this?", he asked.

"Eric told me, he planned that whole thing with that Jon guy", I said.

I knew this wasn't good for him to hear health wise but he needed to know.

"He wants to get those guys out of Savannahs life so he could hurt her", I said.

"We can't let that happen now can we", he said.

Colby-

I had put Ava in bed and Savi was cleaning up in the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around Savannahs waist and kissed her necked.

"You smell so good", I whispered.

She giggled.

"Your crazy, I just got home from work and I haven't even showered yet", she said.

"Then let's get you into that shower", I said.

I went and locked the front door.

"I'm gonna check on Ava real quick", she said.

I nodded and went into our bathroom.

I took out the candles I had gotten and filled the tub with warm water and bubble bath.

She came into the room.

"I have a surprise for you", I said.

"Please don't tell me you bought a house, if you say that I'm gonna kill you"

I laughed.

"This is better, much better"

I helped her strip her clothes off and then mine.

Walking her to the bathroom and getting in the tub.

She leaned back into my cheat.

"Thank you for watching Ava for me", she said.

"Anytime, I'm just glad Dean has the same amount of energy as her", I said.

She giggled.

"Colby"

"Yeah baby"

"Mr. Kane asked if it was ok for Ava to spend time with him, at his house of course"

I stayed silent.

My lips brushed her shoulder.

"I know she's not really your daughter and this has nothing to do with you", I stopped her.

"I'm gonna stop you there, sweetheart she is my daughter and this situation with Eric has everything to do with me, as long as it involves my family it involves me"

"Your such a good man, I don't deserve you"

I turned her to look at me.

"It's the other way around babe, I don't deserve you", I said.

"So what do you say about Ava spending time with her grandpa?", she asked.

"As long as Eric is nowhere near Ava, I'm ok with it", I said.

She nodded.

I kissed her, she smiled against my lips.

"I love you", I mumbled against her lips.

"I love you", she said.

She straddled me and our kissing grew heavier.

I buried my fingers into her hair.

A soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Mommy", we heard Ava say from the other side.

We were both panting and trying to collect our thoughts.

My lips on her neck.

"Yes Ava", Savi said while brushing her fingers through my hair.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as I found my way into her body.

She moaned when I thrusted up into her.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?", she asked.

Savi started to moan and I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Go ahead kiddo, we'll be right out", I said trying to catch my breath.

Savi rested her forehead against mine.

I smirked as we both caught our breath.

"Maybe Ava can spend sometime with her grandpa tomorrow and you and I can have a few hours alone", I said.

"Sounds good", she said biting her lip.

Finally getting out of the tub and showered.

We got dressed and walked into the bedroom, Ava was asleep hugging her bear.

I picked her up and put her under the covers and set her in between Savi and I.

I turned the lights off, Ava cuddled up close to my side.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Looking over at Savi, she smiled.

"She loves you so much", she whispered.

"She's my little girl", I whispered back.


	32. Chapter 32-Spoiled

Chapter 32-Spoiled

Seth-

It was friday morning and after dropping off Ava at school and Savi off at the diner.

Dean and Roman came with me to the car dealership.

"I don't think she's going to like this man", Roman said.

"She needs one, I don't want her taking the bus anymore", I said.

"Lets get her an Escalade", Dean said smiling.

"That would piss her off", I said.

"I know", Dean said smirking.

"How about a Chevy Malibu?", I said.

"Good size for her and Ava", Roman said.

A man dressed in a suit came over to us and shook our hand.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?", he asked.

"I'm looking for something small for my girlfriend and our daughter", I said.

"Well the Malibu is pretty good and kid friendly", he said.

"Yeah we were just talking about it", I said.

"How about you bring your girlfriend down and have her take a look", he said.

"It's a surprise actually", I said.

"That's awesome", the dealer said.

"Yeah you don't know my girl", I said.

"She doesn't like being spoiled", Dean said.

"What, what woman doesn't like being spoiled", he said.

"Mine", I said.

We all laughed.

"She's just so use to doing things on her own and I just want to give her this for all her hard work and taking great care of our kid", I said.

"Well that's descent of you"

I nodded.

Savi-

I was wiping down a table when I heard a honk outside.

Dean and Roman were in one car and Seth was in another.

"Please tell me he didn't", I said.

"I think he did", Carly said.

I groaned.

We walked outside and Seth smiled.

"Do you like it?", he asked excited.

I looked at it and the excitement in his voice and on his face.

"Its great, is it yours?", I asked.

"No, its yours"

I looked at Dean and Roman.

"Ok I know you hate it when I buy things for you but I just couldn't help myself", he said.

"You could have just bought me flowers", I said.

Lizzy pushed me lightly.

"I can take it back", he said hurt.

"No, I love it thank you", I said.

"Savannah", he said.

"Lets give them a moment", Ben said.

I took Colby's hands.

"You don't have to buy me expensive things you know", I said.

"I know but I'm tired of you taking the bus even late at night, it's not safe", he said.

"No more expensive things and no more making decisions like this without me", I said.

"I promise, so do you really like the car?", he asked.

"Yes, thank you"

I kissed him.

He took my hand and dragged me around the car, showing me the inside.

I giggled at how fast he was talking.

"Colby", I said.

"Yeah babe"

"I'm sorry I wasn't as excited as I should have been"

"That's ok, I get it", he said.

"So this is really ours", I said.

He nodded.

"Yes, there's enough room for Ava and maybe you know another little person", he said.

I looked at him and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I hope you mean Dean", I said.

"Ava asked me about it and well, it sounds like a good idea to me", he said.

"I need to sit down", I said.

"I'm not saying right now but sometime in the future or do you not see me in your future", he said.

"I see you", I said.

"I love Ava but it would be nice to have a big family, don't you think"

I cupped his face.

"Can we wait on the baby?", I asked.

"I can but I don't think Ava and Dean can"

I laughed.

"Why does Ava call them uncle, I don't mind"

"Dean told her", he said.

"Dean's like the master mind behind all this isn't he", I said.

"He wanted to get you an Escalade"

"I would have killed you", I said.

He kissed me.

Seth-

Savi asked me to take Ava over to Mr. Kane.

She gave me his address and I went over after picking Ava up from school.

Dean and Roman with me.

"Wow that is huge", Dean said.

The gates opened and I drove in.

Parking we walked up to the door, Ava holding my hand.

"Who lives here Seth?", Ava asked.

"Your grandpa"

"Oh this is a big house"

"That it is kid", Roman said.

The door opened and a woman smiled at us.

"Hi, you must be Colby", she said.

"Yes ma'am"

"Come on in", she said.

Walking in, the house looked even bigger inside.

"Wow", we all said.

"Follow me"

We did, Mr. Kane was coming out of a room.

He smiled at Ava.

"Hi grandpa", Ava said.

"Hello sweetheart", he said.

I bent down to Ava's level.

"We have to go ok, you have fun with your grandpa"

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"I have to go pick somethings up but I'll be back", I said.

She looked up at her grandpa then back at me.

"But what if daddy comes?", she whispered.

Dean heard her and picked her up.

"I'm not leaving her", he said.

I stood.

"Dean she's safe here", I said.

Roman approached Mr. Kane.

"I hope you understand we are very protective of Ava and Savi, your son Eric touches either of the girls and", he stopped Roman.

"I know, I'm sorry about putting you in jail son, I didn't know", he said to Dean.

Dean held Ava close.

"She's safe here", Mr. Kane said.

Dean looked at me and Roman.

"It's ok Dean, Savi and I wouldn't be leaving her here if we didn't trust him", I said.

Dean looked at Ava.

"Your gonna be ok kiddo", he said to her.

She nodded.

He put her down and she took her grandpa's hand.

"We'll be back and if a single hair is missing on her head, I'm killing your son", Dean said.

"I understand, my wife and I will not let him anywhere near her", he said.

"We trust you", Roman said.

We each kissed Ava's head.

"Mommy and I will be back for you babe"

"Ok"

She waved goodbye to us.

Savi and I had a long talk about letting Ava stay with her grandpa to get to know him more.


	33. Chapter 33-Happy Birthday

Chapter 33-Happy Birthday

Savi-

We were at the park setting up, Seths friends came by and helped out like he said they would. Each had interesting stories about him. I invited his friends to stay for the party. They said they were coming by.

I took Ava a quick bath and got her dressed, while Seth was in the shower.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it", she said.

Seth followed after her.

She opened it.

"Dean", she squealed.

"Hey kiddo", I heard him say.

I came out of the room wearing a short blue sundress, with sandals.

Putting my hair into a ponytail and Light makeup, I walked out to the front, Dean was standing there with Ava in his arms.

Seth was standing right next to him. They turned there attention on me, Seths smile fell. When his eyes met mine, his smile came back.

"You look beautiful", he said.

Dean nudged him and Ava giggled.

"Thanks", I said.

"Ava and I are going to wait in the car", Dean said smirking.

"Bye bye mommy", Ava said giggling.

Dean winked at Seth before closing the door behind him. Seth came over to me and kissed my cheek.

His lips lingering close. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Seth", I said low.

"I'm the luckiest man alive, your absolutely beautiful", he said.

"If we didn't have a party to go to, I'd drag you to the room right now"

He kissed me.

"Ready to go", he said smiling.

"I just need to get the paper plates, I left them on the counter", I said.

He nodded and went to go get them. I watched as he walked into the kitchen, his grey tight skinny jeans hugged his butt just right. His blue shirt hugged his body. I bit my lip, I shook my head, stop looking Savannah. His hair was tied back into a bun.

He came back holding the bag and smiled. He tilted his head towards the door, opening it.

When we got to the car, Ava was buckled into the back seat, smile on her face. When we got to the park, Roman was there talking to Lizzy and Carly. Everyone was there from the diner, Ben had decided on closing that whole day for Avas birthday. We got off and she ran to meet Mason and Lacie. Ava's grandpa couldn't make it, telling me he'd explain why later.

"Mommy look it's TK", she said.

"TK?", Seth said.

I acted like I didn't hear him, closing the door.

Dean looked at me and smirked.

When we got around the car, Seth was watching me closely.

TK came over with a smile on his face. He hugged me tight.

"You look amazing", he said.

"Who invited you?", Seth asked.

"I did, Ava likes him", I said.

TK looked at him and then me.

"If this is a problem"

"It's not", I said.

Seth glanced at me and then at Dean.

"Shall we", Dean said pulling me away from both men.

"Thank you", I whispered to him.

He chuckled.

The guys followed behind us, still talking.

Seth didn't take his eyes off TK who was playing tag with the kids.

I saw the glares he sent him and the disapproving looks he sent me.

Seth-

Seeing him with Ava made me angry, seeing him flirt and put his hand on Savi pissed me off.

"Dude any more obvious", Dean said.

"What?", I said turning to him.

"Your watching TK, then you squeeze your cup when he gets anywhere near Savi", Roman laughed.

I saw Savi going over to TK.

They were talking about something because she was laughing.

I jumped up, scaring everyone at our table.

I felt someone grab my hand.

"Woah big guy, where you going?", Lizzy asked.

"Just gonna go talk", I said, still looking at Savi.

"Yeah not when your angry", she said.

I looked down at her.

"What?", I said.

"She is happy and she's with you, he's just a friend", she said.

"I know", I said.

I looked at them one last time.

Ben, Savi's boss came over to me, taking a drink.

"I say you go over there son", he said patting my back before walking away.

"I'm with him", Dean said.

I went over and stood in front of them.

They were still laughing.

"What's so funny?", I asked.

"He was just telling me a joke", she said.

"Ava's having fun", I said.

She nodded.

"She's a good kid",TK said.

"I'll be right back", Savi said.

We both nodded.

"What are you really doing here?", I said.

"Yeah, I couldn't let oppertunity pass me by and it looks like you still haven't told her about your fiancee" he said.

I glanced at him.

"That's done", I said.

"Seth, did you see my bubble it was big", Ava said running over to me.

"I saw kiddo, mind if I do one?", I said to her.

She handed me her bottle, I blew one and she giggled, then poked it.

"Hey you popped my bubble", I said pouting.

"I'm sorry", she said giggling.

I gave her back her bottle.

"You know who else loves bubbles, Dean", I said.

She took off to him and I saw her hand him the bottle. Dean shook his head and she pouted, he straightened up and took the bottle, blowing bubbles for her.

"She's attached to him", TK said.

"Yeah, he is too but he just won't admit it, he loves that kid we all do", I said.

"She's a real charmer", he said smiling.

"Do you like kids?", I asked.

"Love them", he said.

"Good, go find someone who's willing to have them with you and stay away from my girls", I said.

He looked at me, serious. Then back at where Ava was.

"Now there your girls, I was wondering how long it would take you", he said.

"I won't be the only one beating your ass if you touch my woman", I said walking away.

Roman was now chasing the kids around a tree.

Lacie and Ava hugged his legs and Mason took one of his arms. He was laughing.

"Looks like your in some trouble there?", Lizzy said to him.

"Mind coming to help?", he asked.

"Naw were good", she said.

It was starting to get late, almost everyone had gone home.

Lizzy and Roman took off to her car and went home as fast as they could.

"Hey doll what do you say we get out of here and have our own party at your place?", Dean said to Carly.

She giggled shyly. Getting up, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

He kissed her cheek and she giggled again. He chuckled.

"Thanks for the invite Savi, see you", Dean called out to her.

She said something to TK, then she went over to Dean.

"Thanks so much for coming", she said hugging them.

"No problem doll, hopefully we'll see you tomorrow", he said.

They took off. She looked at me and sat down at my now lonely table.

"Hey you", she said sweetly.

"Hey"

"So having fun?", she said smiling.

"Tons, this is the best party I've ever been too", I said.

She laughed.

"Yeah we're real party animals", she said.

"Ava looks exhausted", I said.

"Yeah", she said.

She leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Mmm I needed one of those", I said.

"Me too"

TK came over to us.

"Hey you still need help picking up?", he asked her.

"Oh yeah", she said.

"I can help her, you can go home", I said.

She looked at me then him.

She looked back at me.

"Will you be mad if I ask you to take Ava home and watch her for a few minutes while we clean up here?", she asked me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?", I said.

"I got it man", TK said.

I nodded, I took a sleeping Ava from Mrs. Marys arms and went to my car.

Savi closed the door.

"Thanks so much, I'll be home as soon as were done", she said.

"Don't go home with him", I said quick.

"What?", she said.

"I know what he's thinking Savi, he wants you", I said softly.

She cupped my face in her hands.

"I'll be home later", she said.

I nodded and she kissed me.

I got in my car and drove to Savi's. Taking out the key she gave me to her door.

I took Ava to her room and tucked her in. I went to the living room and sat down, turning the tv on while I waited.

Savi-

When we finished cleaning up, TK drove me home.

He walked me to my front door.

"Thanks so much", I said to him.

"Anytime", he said.

"So I'll see you?", I asked.

He nodded with a smile.

His thumb brushed my cheek lightly. He leaned down towards me.

I stopped him.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"I'm sorry Savi", he said walking away.

I opened my door, knowing it was going to be unlocked.

Seths bag was on the floor near the door. I locked the front door and saw that he had fell asleep on the couch.

I went over to him.

"I'm home", I whispered in his ear.

He jumped a little and lifted his head.

He rubbed his eyes.

"What took you so long?", he asked.

"We had to drop the tables off at Bens house, sorry", I said, sitting on the couch.

I took my sandals off and stretched my legs out.

"I'm so tired", I said.

"Did you sleep with him?", Seth asked not looking at me.

"I'm going to forget you asked that", I said getting up off the couch.

He got up too and pulled me into him.

"Did you?", he really wanted to know.

"No, I told you we had to drop off the tables at Bens", I said.

"Your mine", he said.

"Nothing happened", I said.

"I'm sorry I just can't lose you", he said.

"I'm with you"

He nodded and kissed me.

"Besides your butt looks really good in these jeans", I said.

I let my hand slide down to his butt and I squeezed it.

"How about we pick up where we left off this morning gorgeous", he said.

He unzipped my dress and took my hair out of its ponytail.

He walked me back to our room and closed the door.


	34. Chapter 34-Karma's A Bitch

Chapter 34-Karma's a Bitch

Seth-

Savi and I have been a couple for a few weeks now.

Dean and I were in the same storyline.

Roman got his own storyline with Randy.

We were laughing when there was a knock at the door.

Dean opened it, Gaby was standing there.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's for you", he said.

I went to the door.

"Yeah", I said.

"We need to talk, now"

"No we don't Gaby, we're done", I said.

"I'm pregnant", she said before I could close the door.

I looked at Roman and Dean.

"Shit", I heard Dean say.

"I'll be three months next week", she said.

Savi-

I walked into the diner.

Rushing passed everyone.

In the back room I took the box out of my bag.

There was a knock at the door.

"Give me a second", I said.

"You ok Savi?", i heard Lizzy say.

I washed my hands and pulled open the door.

I showed her the box.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Are you?", she asked.

"I just took the test, we have to wait", I said.

"Everything is going to be ok, he loves you and didn't you say he said something about a baby", she said.

"Your freaking out more then I am Liz", I said.

"How are you not freaking out, you might be pregnant", she said loud.

"What?", Carly said.

I sighed.

"Might be, MIGHT BE", I said.

"This is crazy", Lizzy said.

When it was time neither of us wanted to check it.

We would see the tiny stick on the counter.

Ben came in.

"Would you like me to do it?", he said.

All threw of us nodded.

He went in and sighed.

Looking back at us.

"Congrats, you're pregnant", he said.

Seth-

I sat in my hotel room, still shocked at Gabys reveal.

A baby.

I'm having a baby with the wrong woman.

My phone rang, Savi's name flashed.

I let it ring. Two hours later it rang again. I didn't answer.

Dean came into my room.

"Savi called she wanted me to make sure you were ok", he said.

"I can't, I can't talk to her, she's going to hate me once she knows", I said.

"I know but you need to tell her before she finds out from someone else", he said.

Roman came over.

"Seth we go tomorrow, what are you planning on doing?", Roman asked.

"I don't know, I'm confused, sad, and angry", I said.

"Are you sure this is your baby?", Dean asked, hope in his voice.

"I did the math in my head Dean, this baby is mine", I said.

Savi-

I hadn't talk to Seth, he doesn't answer his phone and he hasn't gone on skype. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant. Deciding to wait till I see him in person.

I was at the diner, knowing they would go there.

Dean and Roman walked in.

They said hi to Carly and Lizzy.

"Where's Colby?", I asked.

They looked at each other before looking back at me.

"He had to take care of something, he couldn't fly in", they said.

"Oh", I couldn't hide how much it hurt.

"He wanted to", Roman said.

"Why didn't he tell me, is he mad at me?", I asked confused.

"No sweetheart, he just has to take care of something, I'm sure he'll call you later", Dean said.

I nodded.

"Sure", I said.

"Do you mind if I pick up Ava?", Dean asked.

"Go for it", I said.

He nodded.

"We will be back then", Roman said.

They walked out.

I went to the back and sent a text to Seth.

"I hope everything is ok, you didn't come,

Which is fine but I don't understand why

You didn't tell me, text me back to let

Me know your ok"

I sent it.

No reply.

Seth-

I read her text over and over again.

Sitting at my kitchen table, Gaby came over.

"Colby", she said.

I looked at her.

"We need to figure out what were doing, I'm not raising this baby alone", she said.

"I know", I mumbled.

I sighed.

"Are you sure this baby is mine?", I asked.

"Yes you're the last and only person I slept with", she said.

I sighed.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of cheating on you", she said hurt.

"Its just we slept together once before breaking up"

"I would never cheat on you", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She looked away and I sighed.

"I guess we have to get married", I said.

"Thank you Colby, its a good thing I didn't cancel it", she said.

I got up and walked outside.

Dean called.

"Hello", I said.

"Dude what's going on, Savi is freaking out", he said.

"I'll tell you later, I should talk to Savannah first", I said low.

"Ok so are you coming down or what dude?", he asked.

"I'm coming down, just not this week, I have to go", I said.

He was going to say something but I ended the call before he could. I ran my hand through my hair.

How was I going to tell Savi.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"This is going to be great, just wait baby were gonna be a family, you, me, and our peanut", she said.

"Can't wait", I said as I felt my heart break.

How could this be happening, I finally found someone and this happens.

Please let this be some horrible nightmare.

**-Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.**

**If you don't celebrate Christmas, then have a wonderful day!**

**See you all on the 26th.**


	35. Chapter 35-Full Of Surprises

Chapter 35-Full of Surprises

Savi-

A week passed, Seth hasn't called or texted.

I wanted to tell him the big news, I knew we were only together for a short time, but I knew he was gonna be ok with it, something deep down told me.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Savannah?"

I heard someone in the front say.

Becky popped her head in.

"Sweetie there's someone named Gaby looking for you", she said.

"Um ok"

I walked out front. A woman dressed in heels and a navy blue dress, which looked expensive, stood there smiling at me.

She was with Eric's sister Brynn.

They sat down at a table, drinking orange juice and talking, I moved closer to them.

Brynn smiled at me.

"Savannah?", this Gaby girl asked.

I nodded, getting closer to her.

She stuck her hand out and I took it, shaking it.

"Do I know you?", I asked.

"Oh no sorry but you do know my fiancé", she said taking her sunglasses off.

"Um" I was clueless.

"Colby Lopez", she said.

I shook my head, confused.

Making sure I heard her right.

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably know him by his ring name Seth Rollins", she said still smiling.

"Yeah I know who he is, he's your"

"Fiancé", Brynn said.

I felt like I couldn't breath.

Feeling like I wanted to throw up.

"He says you serve amazing food here", she said calm.

Did she not know who I was.

She waved over to some girl with bright red hair.

She was the girl Seth talked to the night he invited us to raw.

She came over.

"We do", I heard Lizzy behind me.

"Excuse me", I said walking to the back.

Lizzy and Carly found me in the room in tears.

"What the fuck, he's engaged", Lizzy was mad.

"Why, we met her at the show but Dean didn't say she was Seths", Carly said.

"You met her?", I asked.

"Yeah but we never saw them together, she's the bitch who hit Ava", Lizzy said.

Becky came into the room.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

I shook my head as more tears fell.

"What's wrong sweetie?", she said coming over to hug me.

"That bitch is Seths fiancé", Lizzy said angry.

"What?", Becky was surprised as well.

Seth-

I walked into the diner with Dean and Roman.

Dean grabbed my arm tight.

"What the hell dude?", I said.

He pointed towards a table.

Gaby and Eva Marie were sitting there, with some girl laughing.

"Oh hey baby", Gaby said waving.

We walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?", I said looking around for Savi.

"Well all you talked about was this place and how good the food was so Eva and I decided to get together with Brynn our new friend", she said.

She pulled my arm to sit.

My heart was racing, Lizzy came out of the back.

"Get out now, all of you!", she yelled.

"What why?", Gaby asked.

"You know damn well why, you got what you wanted, now get out", she yelled.

Ben and Charlie came out from the back.

"I'm sorry boys but you have to leave", Ben said.

I got up and moved closer to him.

"Please let me explain", I said low.

He shook his head.

"You take your lady here and get out, I'm sorry", he said.

Roman was trying to talk to Lizzy but she brushed him off.

"Your disgusting, all of you", she yelled.

"Baby lets just go, the baby's hungry", gaby said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Are you fucking kidding me", Lizzy yelled.

Carly came out from the back, her arms crossed over her chest.

Dean moved towards her and she put her hands up to stop him.

"You knew and didn't say anything, how messed up can you guys be", she said softly.

"No hear me out please", Dean begged.

"No, was this a joke haha lets mess with the waitresses, there so stupid they won't see it coming", Carly was in tears.

"No", Dean said.

She shook her head.

"I don't understand what's going on", Gaby said.

"Nothing", I said loud.

"Nothing really, your asshole of a fiancé and his friends decided to hurt my friend, he has been cheating on you", Lizzy yelled.

"I know, I told him he can as long as he marrys me", Gaby said.

I sighed.

"Your all sick, disgusting", Lizzy said.

"Savi said your no longer welcome in her or Ava's life, so don't call or skype or come around, she's done with all three of you", Carly said.

I stepped closer to Carly.

"Please where is she, let me explain please", I begged.

"She's not here and she's not at home either, you won't find her", she said.

"Lets go Colby, I'm starving", Gaby said.

"Shut up", I yelled at her.

Ben came over to me.

"Its better if you leave son, I'm sorry just go", he said.

"Tell her I'm so so sorry, I never meant to fall in love with her but I did I tried being friends but I just couldn't", I said not caring if Gaby heard me.

He nodded.

We all turned to leave.

Savi-

I waited for Lizzy to come back.

Moving out front, they all looked at me.

"Thank you for not telling him I'm pregnant", I said.

"We should have, sweetie he should know", Becky said.

"No, I did this alone before I can do it again", I said.

I looked at Becky.

"Would you mind letting Ava stay with you tonight?", I asked.

"Of course", she said.

"Come on Savi, I'll give you a ride home", Ben said.

I nodded.

Getting there I filled the tub and took a bubble bath.

How was I going to support another child, I could barely get Ava and I by as it is.

The bathroom door opened.

I jumped seeing Seth standing there.

"I have a key remember", he said softly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to talk", his voice was low.

"I don't care", I said.

"Babe, I should have told you", he started.

"She was that so called bump in the road, what the hell Seth

you have a fiancée, a pregnant fiancée", I said loud.

I grabbed my towel, so much for my relaxing bath.

I got out and started for my room, he followed before I could close the door in his face he pushed it open.

"I broke up with her, I ended it but last week she came to me and said she was pregnant, what was I suppose to do", he yelled.

"Why would you do this, knowing", I said.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, I thought I had everything figured out then you, I see you and everything changed"

I was trying not to cry.

"I'm more disappointed in myself, I should have never fallen in love with you", said low.

"Don't say that, please don't say that, I love you", he said.

He pulled me close to him and I mentally slapped myself for letting him. His lips lingered close to mine. His warm breath hitting my face.

I closed my eyes and his soft lips hit mine.

He pulled my towel away and let it drop to the floor.

"Let me make love to you?", he whispered.

I nodded, I'll kick my ass tomorrow morning for this.

He laid me on my bed and slowly removed his clothes, moving on top of me and between my legs.

He leaned his forehead against mine, he pushed himself inside me slowly.

I moaned, his lips brushed my cheek.

"Your mine, forever", he whispered.

I let a tear fall.

I ran my hands through his hair.

Our breathing grew heavier.

Seth-

She had fallen asleep in my arms.

I kissed the top of her head.

My hands trying to memorize the way her skin felt, the curves of her body.

I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had too.

Feeling my heart break as I got up and got dressed.

I reached the door.

"The least you could do is say goodbye", I heard her say.

I didn't want to turn to look at her, knowing I would stay.

"Its to hard my love", I whispered.

"You need too, you also have to promise to stay away", she said.

"Don't ask that, I can't lose you and Ava" I said.

"Colby", hearing her say my name broke me.

"Tell me to stay and I'll do it, I'll cancel the wedding", I said.

"She needs you Seth, your baby needs you"

"What about Ava, she's my kid too"

"Please just go", I said.

I walked out.

**-Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas.**


	36. Chapter 36-Two Months

Chapter 36-Two Months

Savi-

I was wiping down a table, Carly and Lizzy approached me.

"What?", I asked.

"Dean called me, he misses Ava", Carly said.

"Good for him"

I walked past them.

"You can't ignore this, Ava misses them just as much you know that", Lizzy said.

"Fine for Ava", I said.

Carly had forgiven Dean, I'm pretty sure Lizzy was back with Roman but she didn't want to tell me, afraid I might get mad.

I had forgiven them along time ago, Seth was the one I was still angry at.

"Dean will be happy", Carly said.

"I'm glad one of us is", I said.

I went to the back to clock out.

I was gonna pick up Ava and then head to my doctor's appointment.

Getting to her class, Ava came out and she looked sad.

"Hey babe, what's up?", I asked as we walked back to the car.

"Where's Seth mommy and uncle Roman and uncle Dean?", she asked.

"Uncle Dean is gonna call later", I said.

She looked up at me excited.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded.

"What about uncle Roman and Seth?", she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said.

I put her in the car and we drove to the doctors office.

"Do we get to see my baby brother now?", she asked.

"How do you know it's a boy", I said.

She shrugged.

"I just do"

"We get to see him, although he won't look like a baby yet", I said.

"Oh"

"When uncle Dean and uncle Roman call you can't tell them about your baby brother ok", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"It's a surprise, I want to surprise them", I said.

"Ok, can I tell them that we are moving?", she asked.

"No, not yet", I said.

I couldn't afford the apartment anymore.

"So where are we going to live mommy?", she asked.

"We'll find something, I promise"

The girls had offered to let me stay with them but I refused, I never had to rely on anyone

and I wasn't going to start now.

Getting inside the doctors office, I sat her down while I signed in.

My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello"

"Savannah, it's me, it's Dean", he said.

I didn't say anything, I handed the phone to Ava.

She took it.

"Hello", she said.

Dean-

"Hey kiddo"

"Dean finally, I miss you and uncle Roman and Seth", she said.

"I miss you too, we all do", I said.

"When are you coming over?", she asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll see when I can ok"

"Promise"

"Promise kiddo"

Roman came over to me.

"Let me talk to her", he said.

I put my phone on speaker.

"Hey princess"

"Uncle Roman, hi I miss you"

"Aw sweetheart I miss you too", he said.

"Are you coming to see me with Dean?", she asked.

"Hopefully soon ok"

"Ok, is Seth with you, can I talk to him?", she asked.

"He's not here babe but I'll tell him you said hi", he said.

"Want to talk to my mommy, she's here, we are waiting to see the doctor", she said.

"What why?", I asked nervous.

"Its for my mommy", she said.

"Kiddo give the phone to your mom real quick"

We heard shuffling.

"Hello", Savi said.

"Hey what the hell is going on, are you ok?", I asked.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

"Ava said your at the doctors, are you ok?", Roman asked.

"Who's at the doctors?", Seth asked.

I looked at Roman.

"I'm fine, just a visit", Savi said.

Seth smiled.

"Keep her talking", he said low.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Yeah"

"I know this is alot to ask but is there anyway Carly can bring Ava to"

"I don't think that's a good idea", she said quickly.

Seth looked down.

"We just miss her", Roman said.

"I'm just not ready to trust you guys again", she said.

"We understand", I said.

"How are you guys?", she asked.

"Fine, I got a chance to do a movie soon", I said.

"I heard about that, congrats", she said.

"Thanks, have you been watching Raw or SmackDown?", Roman asked.

"I've been working nights now, so I don't really have time, Ava watches though"

Seth moved closer to us.

"Hey um about the car, I was gonna ask Carly to give it back to Seth but I don't know where to send it", she said.

Seth shook his head.

He looked at me and I nodded.

Roman saw his look too.

"That was a gift and you know damn well Seth would want you to keep it, please", Roman said.

"I can't"

"You fucking keep it, if I find out you sold it or gave it to someone I'm coming down there", I said.

She sighed.

"Keep the car Savi", Seth said.

Silence.

"I have to go", she said.

She hung up and Seth took a deep breath.

"Make sure you tell Carly to make sure Savi uses the damn car, especially if she's working nights", Seth said.

"Of course", I said.

"Hows the whole baby thing going?", Roman asked him.

He shrugged.

Savi-

"Savannah Reyes", a nurse said.

I looked at Ava.

"Ready to see the baby?", I asked her.

She nodded and we stood.

She took my hand and we walked into a room.

The nurse sat Ava in a chair near me and she showed Ava where the baby is.

"Is that what I looked like mommy?", she asked.

"Yes baby"

The nurse looked at Ava.

"Would you like a picture of the baby?", she asked.

"Can I mommy", Ava said excited.

I nodded and Ava smiled at the nurse.

"Ok, I'll be right back with the picture", she said leaving the room.

Before leaving the nurse handed Ava the photo and Ava held it close.

"Mommy is my daddy going to take my baby brother?", she asked.

"No sweetheart, see your daddy isn't your baby brothers daddy", I said.

"Oh, then who's his daddy?", she asked confused.

"Seth is"

"Can Seth be my daddy too?", she asked.

"How about we talk about that later", I said.

She nodded.


	37. Chapter 37-Custody

Chapter 37-Custody

Savi-

Carly and Lizzy helped me with the groceries, Thanksgiving was next week.

Getting home, there was a man dressed in a fancy suit.

"This is Savannah Reyes", Aaron said.

The man looked at me and then down at Ava.

I looked at Carly.

"Can you take Ava upstairs please", I said.

She nodded.

Ava followed Carly and Lizzy.

"Can I help you?", I said.

"These are for you", he said handing me a file.

I put the bags I had down and opened the file.

It was from Eric, he was asking for full custody of Ava.

"All you need to do is sign there and I'll take her"

"Are you fucking kidding me", I said.

"I'm just the messenger", this guy said.

"Now after all this time", I said to myself.

"You need to sign the bottom, if you don't this it will go to court", the guy said.

"Then I'm letting it go to court", I said handing him the papers.

I walked off.

The guy tried to follow me but Aaron and another security guy stopped him.

"If you try to follow her, we have a right to call the cops these are private apartments", I heard Aaron say.

"You won't win Savannah", the guy yelled over Aaron and the security guard.

I got upstairs and took a deep breath.

Ava was with Carly making dinner.

Lizzy came over to me.

"Who was that?", she asked.

I started crying.

She hugged me.

"You have to calm down, stress isn't good for the baby", she said.

She took me to my room and closed the door.

"Eric wants custody of Ava, he thought I would just sign the papers and hand her over like nothing, he's fucking crazy if he thinks I'm letting him near her", I yelled.

"You have to call Seth or Dean or Roman, someone who can help you", she said.

"No, I can do this on my own", I said.

"Savi, your barely getting by as it is, your rent is past due your lucky the manger is giving you by the end of this month to move out and you still have no where to live"

I stopped her.

"I'll get another job if I have too", I said.

"Your pregnant, you can't get another job Savi", she said.

"I'm not asking him for help", I said.

"He loves Ava and if he can help then why not", she said.

"Because I can't see him, I just started to move on"

"You will never move on, you love him"

Roman-

Dean and I got to San Diego, heading to Lizzy's apartment.

Lizzy and Carly had said they needed to talk to us about something.

"Did they say what it was about?", I asked Dean.

"Just that it was about Savi", he said.

I nodded, getting to her apartment we went up.

She opened the door and Carly was sitting at the kitchen table.

Dean went over to her and kissed her, I kissed Lizzy.

"So", I said.

"Eric asked for custody of Ava", Carly said.

"What", Dean said angry.

"He thought Savi would just sign over her rights and that he could just take her but she didn't sign them", Lizzy said.

"So what does this mean now?", I asked.

"It means they are going to go to court and fight it out but Savi can't afford it and I tried talking her into asking Seth but she's so stubborn", Lizzy said.

"We can help", Dean said.

Carly shook her head.

"We tried she doesn't want our help either", she said.

"We have to help her, its not just the custody thing, her rent is past due and she needs to find another place to live"

"I'm gonna call Seth", Dean said.

He got up and tried calling him.

"He has his phone off", he said.

"The wicked witch probably has him doing something", I said.

"How is that going for him?", Lizzy asked.

"He doesn't talk to us much, he's really been depressed, he misses Savannah and Ava", I said.

"She misses him too, she might not admit it but she does, Ava too", Carly said.

"Who picks up Ava from school?", Dean asked.

"Savi", Lizzy said.

His shoulders fell.

"I want to see her but I don't want Savi to tell us to go away", Dean said.

"Maybe you can see her from a distance", Carly said.

"That's better then nothing", Dean said excited.

The next day, Lizzy let us know Savi was going to pick up Ava.

We sat in our car and watched as Savi walked into the school, something a little different about her but not being able to put my finger on it.

"There she is", Dean said excited.

"Is it me or did she get taller", I said.

"Yeah, fuck I can't do this Rome, I miss my munchkin", Dean said.

"I miss them too"

"Savi better let us back into there lives soon", he said.

"We can ask again, maybe she'll change her mind about letting us see Ava", I said.

Dean leaned back into his seat.

"At least she's using the car", he said.

I nodded.

My phobe rang, Seths name popping up.

"Hey man I got your text about Savi and her apartment, its paid and there gonna take the rent from my account every month", he said.

"Savi isn't going to like that", I said.

"As much as I hate it, I had TK put his name on it, so if she askes who paid its gonna say TK", he said.

"There's also something else, I didn't want to send it in a text", I said.

"Hold on Rome"

Silence.

I heard mumbling and then him sigh.

"I have to go Roman but I'll talk to you soon", he said.

He didn't sound like himself.

"Ok man"

Savi-

Getting home, TK was in the lobby waiting.

"Hey", I said.

"Wow, your, your pregnant", he said.

I looked down and you could see it a little.

I put my hand over my barely visible bump.

"Yeah two months", I said.

"Congrats, I'm sure Seth was happy"

"If only he knew"

"Hey Savannah", Aaron said.

"Yeah"

He handed me an envelope.

"Wait these say paid, I didn't"

"No he did", he pointed to TK.

I looked at TK and waited for him to say something.

"It wasn't me Savi, it was a friend and now you don't have to leave your apartment, please accept this", he said.

"TK"

"You want to keep Ava from Eric, then take this and keep her safe", he said.

"Who's the friend?", I asked.

"That I can't tell you, just know this friend is doing it out of the goodness of his heart"

We went towards the elevator.

All three of us getting on.

"So you haven't told Seth", he said pointing to my bump.

"Nope"

"Savi, is that such a good idea?, he should know"

"Please not you too, can someone just please be on my side for once and understand that I don't want him to know", I said almost in tears.

He nodded.

"I can be that friend, I'm on your side", he said smiling.

"Thank you"

"Mommy are you ok?", Ava asked.

"Yes baby"

Getting inside, Ava went to turn the tv on.

I sat down at the table with TK.

"So whats up?", I asked him.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hello, also see Ava", he said.

"I should have listened to you", I said.

"About?"

"When you said I hope you made the right choice, I should have picked you"

He shook his head.

"You did make the right choice, Colby loves you and he loves Ava, whatever he did forgive him and ask him to come home, you need him right now", he said.

"I can't do that"

"Why not?", he asked.

"He's having a baby with his fiancée", I said.

TK sighed.


	38. Chapter 38-Three Months

Chapter 38-Three Months

Savi-

Its been three months since I last saw Colby or heard his voice, well in person. Dean called from time to time for Ava, letting her answer it.

"How are you feeling today Savannah?"

I snapped out of it when I heard my doctor ask.

I smiled at him.

"Hungry, other then that fine"

He gave a soft laugh.

"Everything seems fine, your blood results came back clean, baby's healthy, a nurse is gonna come back in and do an ultra sound, then you can go", he said.

"Sounds good"

He left the room and the nurse came back.

She had me lay back.

Seth-

"How long is this going to take?", I asked Gaby.

"Relax", she said.

The doctor came back in.

He started telling her that everything was normal and that the baby was healthy.

After we left she took my hand and I yanked it away.

"I agreed to marry you, not because I love you but because your pregnant, I'm staying for this baby", I said.

"Are you sure its not my money?", she asked.

I rolled my eyes, walking away from her.

When I got to the arena, the guys still not talking to me.

I started getting dressed.

Deans phone went off just like it always did at this time.

Ava.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?", he asked.

I heard him laugh and ask more questions.

I looked over, Roman was talking to her now.

He glanced at me.

He held out the phone to me.

I took it.

"Hey sweetheart", I softly said.

"Seth hi, I haven't talked to you in forever, I miss you, when are you coming home, I want to see you can you come for Christmas, I know its next month but I want to see you, please pretty please", her sweet voice made me miss them more.

"I don't think I can kiddo, I'm sorry", I said.

"What if I promise to be a good girl, will you come with Dean and Roman, please"

"I'll see ok", I said.

"Ok, Christmas is at grandpas, he comes over alot now to see me", she sounded excited.

"That's great babe, what about your dad is he there too?", I asked.

"No, mommy has to go to a meeting with him though, I heard her talking too aunt Lizzy, TK is here, want to talk to him", she asked.

"No", I said fast.

"Ok, I have to go, I just wanted to say goodnight to Dean and Roman, you too goodnight Seth, I love you", she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart", I said.

I handed Dean his phone back.

He cleared his throat.

"Roman found out from Lizzy that Eric is trying to take Ava away from Savi, there meeting Saturday", he said.

"What?", I said.

He nodded.

Roman came over.

"Dean and I were planning to just show up, whether Savi wants us there or not, would you like to come?", Roman said.

Savi-

TK left.

We weren't together, he was here helping me with this lawyer situation. He knew a guy who wasn't to expensive.

Ava came over to me on the couch. She laid her head in my lap.

"Dean says hello and Roman too", she said with a smile.

"What did you talk about with them?", I asked.

"School, I told them I drew them pictures, I invited them for Christmas is it ok if they come mommy, I want them too, I miss them", she said.

"Its fine", I said.

"I talked to Seth too, I asked him if he could come too but he said he would see, I miss him mommy", she yawned.

"I do too", I mumbled.

She fell asleep a few minutes later.

I carried her to her room and tucked her in.

Since Seth left I hadn't gone on Skype. Finally getting on I saw all three guys were on.

Dean's face popped up. I answered it.

"Hey", he said.

It looked like he was laying in his bed.

"Whats up", I said.

"Ava invited us for Christmas, I hope its ok that we go?", he asked.

"Fine, I was gonna text both you, its gonna be at her grandpa's house he's real sick and I don't want him moving to far from his bed"

"That's fine, I liked him", he said.

I nodded.

"So you and Carly are back together huh", I smiled.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, it took some time but she forgave me", he said.

"I'm glad, Roman and Lizzy are together too, it took sometime but I finally got them to say your all back together, I guess they were afraid to tell me, probably thought I was still mad", I sighed.

"Are you, I mean, the last time we talked it was a little awkward", he said.

"No, I just needed time"

"That's understandable we betrayed your trust", he smirked.

Someone threw a pillow at him.

Roman appeared.

"Hey Savi", he said smiling.

"Hey, so I know you heard"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, we actually went down there but we didn't just want to show up and have you even angrier at us", he said.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Yeah", I said.

"So how you been?", Roman asked.

"Busy, getting everything ready for Christmas and taking care of Ava's grandpa", I said.

"How sick is he, is it like the flu or something?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"He has cancer", I said softly.

They both sighed.

"After school I drop Ava off at his house, his wife takes care of her while she's there and I just want her to spend as much time with him as she can, he came over for Thanksgiving", I said.

"That's good, I'm glad", Roman said.

"What about Eric?", Dean asked.

"He lives with his mom, so he doesn't go over there, they could careless if he's sick to them this means there closer at getting his money", I said rolling my eyes.

"Dicks", Dean said.

I saw them both glance to the side.

Dean looked back over at me.

"Hey doll we will talk to you later", he said.

"Ok bye", I said.

I was about to get off when it rang for Seth.

I didn't know what to do.

TK-

Going over to Erics, he was outside.

"So did she hire that lawyer you said?", he asked.

"She said she would think about it, she might though, it's the only option she can afford, Eric I don't feel right about this anymore", I said.

He laughed.

"It's to late for that cousin, your in deep", he said.

"She's pregnant, she can't afford to go through with this even though he's cheap, Eric just leave her alone", I said.

"I don't care if she's dying or in debt", he yelled.

"Speaking of dying, have you seen your dad?", I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a fuck about him, he divorced my mom for some slut", he yelled.

"He wants to see you, talk to you", I said.

"Have you seen him?", he asked.

I nodded.

"That's why I came down, after my mom said he needed help I offered", I said.

"Well at least the old man got the son he always fucking wanted", he said.

I sighed.

"I'll see you around Eric", I said.

I was about to get in my car.

"You're not going to tell her who you are, are you?", he asked.

He was more afraid of getting caught, then me losing her friendship.

"What do you think", I said.


	39. Chapter 39-Meeting

Chapter 39-Meeting

Savi-

We were in the court office building, this was only a discussion, the judge wanted to see if we would need to go to actual court. Lizzy and Carly came, behind them Dean and Roman.

I smiled at them.

Ava took off towards Dean, jumping into his arms.

"Dean", she squealed.

"Hey kiddo, oh man I missed you", he said hugging her close.

They came towards me.

Roman hugged me and then Dean.

They both looked at my tiny bump, then at each other.

"Yes it's what your thinking and yes it's who your thinking", I said.

"You have to tell him doll", Dean was excited.

I shook my head.

"No and you're not saying anything either, after the secret you two kept, it's my turn", I said.

"Ok that's fair", Roman said.

Dean glanced at him.

"Please Dean", I said softly.

"Fine", he said.

Someone came out of the office.

"Savannah Reyes", she said.

I smiled at her.

I looked at Ava.

"Ok, stay with Dean don't leave his side", I said.

"Ok mommy", she sweetly said.

I walked into the room.

Seth-

I was sitting at home in Iowa.

I had told Dean to call me once he knows anything.

He sent me a picture of Ava.

I smiled looking at it.

The front door opened, Gaby walked through with Stephanie.

"Hey babe, we got all kinds of baby stuff wanna see?", she asked.

"Sure", I said.

She took out boys clothes.

"Why would you buy boy clothes, we don't even know what it is, what if it's a girl?", I said.

"This is a boy", she said.

"He's right Gaby, this could be a girl", Stephanie said.

I was alittle surprised she agreed with me.

Gaby glared at Stephanie. I looked between them.

"Everything ok with you two?", I asked.

Gaby threw the clothes on the floor.

"I hate you guys", she yelled.

She stormed to our room and slammed the door, making Stephanie jump.

"Sorry about that", I said to her.

"It's ok, I know my sisters temper", she said.

"Right", I sighed.

"How are you?", she asked.

"As good as I can be", I said.

She nodded.

"Well I should be going, Paul and the girls are waiting for me at home", she said smiling.

"Tell them I said hi", I walked her to the door.

She turned to look at me.

"How's Ava and Savannah?", she asked.

"I haven't spoken to them, I made Savi a promise that I would stay away", I said

"You should find time to go and see them, Paul said you love that little girl"

"I don't get you, one minute your telling me not to cheat on Gaby and now your telling me to go see Savannah"

"Just go see her, if Gaby finds out you did well she'll just have to get over it"

"Stephanie", she stopped me.

"Gaby is my sister and I love her but I don't like what she's doing"

She turned and got into her car, leaving me confused.

Watching her drive off, I gave one last wave.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey dude, someone wants to say hello", Dean said.

I heard shuffling.

"Hi seth", Ava said.

"Hey babe, whats up, what are you and Dean doing?", I said.

"Sitting here waiting for mommy, I was playing tag with Roman but he got tired", she said.

I chuckled.

"You wore him out kiddo, you didn't break him to bad did you?", I asked.

She giggled.

"No", she said.

"How's mommy doing?", I asked.

"Good and so is my baby bro"

She didn't finish, I heard more shuffling.

"Ava?", I said.

"Sorry she had to go", Dean said.

"What was she saying about a baby?", I asked.

"Lizzy's pregnant", he said fast and then clicked.

My mouth dropped open.

I put my phone down.

Roman's gonna be a dad too.

Savi-

It wasn't good news, we were going to have to go to court, my lawyer was no good but the only one I could afford, he didn't do to bad.

"So?", Carly asked.

I was about to tell her till I noticed Lizzy hitting Dean and yelling at him. Roman stood there with Ava in his arms, both laughing at Dean.

I pointed towards them.

Carly nodded.

"Dean told Seth Lizzy was pregnant", she said calmly.

"Oh, why?", I asked.

"Ava almost told Seth you were pregnant"

"Oh", was all I could say.

"So what happened?", she asked again.

"We have to go to court", I said sadly.

She rubbed my back softly.

The rest of the guys finally coming over, I filled them in on what went down.

"Doll let me pay for a better lawyer, the one you have sounds like a dumbass", he said.

"No, I need to do this on my own", I said.

"We don't mind, please for Ava" Roman said.

"Guys I understand you want to help but this is something I need to do myself", I said.

They sighed.

We went to Ava's grandpas house.

He was out back.

He had set up a playground for Ava in his backyard.

He was so pale and skinny, it hurt me to see him this way.

I went over and kissed his cheek.

"How did it go?", he asked weakly.

"I have to go to court", I said.

"I told you let me get you a lawyer, I know good sharks", he said.

I laughed.

"We offered too, she's so stubborn", Dean said.

He laughed.

"Tell me about it", he said.

His wife came over.

She was really sweet nothing like Eric's mom.

This wife at least worked.

"I made some cookies for Ava", she said.

"Sorry, can I use your restroom?", Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Take the stairs up and it's the first door on your right", she said to him.

He nodded.

Dean-

After using the restroom I was walking back through the hall.

Stopping at the wall of photos. Looking at each one, I noticed someone.

I pulled the frame off the wall and rushed downstairs.

I put the picture in front of the man.

"Who's that?", I asked.

He looked at the picture and then me.

"That's my nephew Thomas" he said.

I glanced at Savi who was pushing Ava on the swing.

Carly and Lizzy laughing.

I looked at Roman.


	40. Chapter 40-Thomas Kane

Chapter 40- Thomas Kane

Dean-

After the old man spilled the news.

Roman and I explained to him everything that went on surrounding TK.

"I can't believe TK would do something like this", he said.

"He's been giving Eric information on Savi"

"That's how he knew Ava went missing at the store", Mr. Kane said.

"She didn't go missing, Eric took her", Roman said.

"I believe you", the old man said.

"I can't do this, I can't just sit back and let TK hurt Savi", I got up and took my phone out.

"Who are you calling?", Roman asked.

"Seth, he needs to get down here now", I said.

"Don't tell him about TK just yet", the old man said.

"Why?"

"I need him to come down for something important, I'll tell him then myself"

"Fine but I'm going to pay a little visit to your nephew", I said.

Roman stood up.

"Please do", Mr. Kane said giving his approval.

Savi came over to us.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"Gonna make a quick stop somewhere, need to get our rental checked out", Roman said.

"Oh I'm sure TK can help you, he works at Dylan's Garage", she said.

"Thanks sweetheart, we'll be back soon", I said smirking.

She smiled and nodded.

We got in our rental and Roman googled Dylan's Garage.

Getting there we walked inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?", a bald man asked.

"I'm looking for Thomas", I said.

The guy looked confused.

"TK", Roman said.

The guy nodded.

"Last station gentlemen", he said.

"Thanks"

We walked out and once we reached the end, Roman and I took our jackets off. His back was to us.

"What the fuck are you doing here if your family's fucking loaded", I asked.

He sighed and turned around.

He put his tools down.

"You know who I am", he said.

"How come you don't have those famous green eyes your family keeps talking about?", Roman asked.

"Contact lenses, maybe I don't want to be known as a Kane, our family doesn't have the best rep in town, that's why my mom moved us out", he said.

"That's why you go by TK", Roman said.

He nodded.

"I know why your here, lets get this over with", he said.

"My pleasure", I said.

Roman stopped me.

"How do we know this isn't a trick, you and Eric planned this to blame it on Savi", Roman said.

I looked back at TK.

Wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"No, I want to help her now, I'm planning on testifying against Eric", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Savi doesn't deserve this, he had lied to me, he said Savi was a gold digger and then when Seth Rollins shows up, I mean I just started believing Eric's lies even more", he said.

"She is nothing like that", Roman said.

"I know that now but her lawyer, Eric's mom is paying him under the table to lose this custody trial, so if I tell him I want to testify against Eric, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure I don't", he said.

I nodded.

"Now let's move to the side of the building", he said.

We walked out to an alley.

He stood there.

"Go for it", he said.

I looked at Roman.

He nodded.

I punched TK hard.

Roman and I took turns hitting him.

"Fuck", he said from the floor.

"This whole lawyer situation, Rome and I will figure something out", I said.

"I think you broke my jaw", TK said.

"Stop being a little bitch and get up", I said.

Roman looked at his knuckles.

"You ok Rome?", I asked him.

"I feel great, I really needed to do that", he said.

I patted his chest and we left.

"See you TK", I said over my shoulder.

We grabbed our jackets and drove back to Mr. Kane's house.

Getting there Ava and Savi were talking to him.

"What happened to your hands?", she asked.

"We tried to fix the car ourselves, didn't work out to good", I said.

"Did you even go to TK's?", she asked.

"Yeah he fixed our problem", Roman said smirking.

Mr. Kane chuckled.

"I hope the problem wasn't to bad?", he asked.

"No, still good as new", I said.

Savi looked between us.

"Is this code for something?", she asked.

"Nope", we all said.

Savi-

I went into the house and got a drink of water.

Dean and Roman followed.

"What's up guys?", I asked.

"Seth", Dean said.

"Oh"

"He'd come home if you told him", Roman said.

"I know"

"Then tell him", Dean said.

I shook my head no.

"He's having a baby with a woman he's engaged too, its only fare that she gets to keep him", I said.

"He doesn't love her", Dean said frustrated.

"Guys please just accept that this is my choice"

"Are you gonna keep us away from Ava and the baby?", Roman asked.

"No"

Seth-

I sat on my back porch.

I shut my eyes and pictured Savi and Ava.

I smiled.

"Sorry interrupt", Paul said from the door.

I sat up.

"It's cool, I was just thinking", I said.

He sat in the chair beside me.

"You ok?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Have you seen Ava?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Why don't you leave, pack your things and go", he said.

"Even if I did do that, Savi wouldn't take me back and she'll keep Ava from me", I said.

"If she loves you like you think she does, she'll take you back"

"Paul whats going on, you and Stephanie have been acting weird", I said.

"Steph and I made a mistake, that's all I can say", he said.

I was about to ask again but Stephanie and Gaby came out back.


	41. Chapter 41-Helping Hand

Chapter 41-Helping Hand

Seth-

We were in the locker room.

"So she has to go to court?", I asked.

"Yeah, that fucking lawyer sucks though", Dean said.

"Before you say anything, yes we offered to hire a better one for her and so did Eric's dad, she doesn't want it", Roman said while tying up his boots.

I nodded.

"When's the hearing?"

"Friday", Dean said.

I got up and went to find Triple H.

He was in his office.

"Yes?", he said.

"I need one of the lawyers", I told him.

"Why?", he asked.

Stephanie walked into the room.

"A friend needs help, she can't afford to pay for a good one and she needs to win", I said.

"Who's this friend?", Stephanie asked.

"Savannah, she'll lose her daughter if you dont' help her", I said.

They sighed and looked at each other.

"Please, that little girls father is a bad guy and if he wins, he'll hurt her"

Stephanie nodded.

"Ok, when?", Triple H said.

I told them and they said they would send one of them.

I thanked them and walked out.

Seeing Dean and Roman in the hall.

"Dude where did you go?", Dean asked.

"I went to talk to H and Stephanie, there gonna send one of their lawyers.", I said.

"But Savi", Roman started.

"I don't care what she wants, I'm doing this because I don't want Ava near that guy", I said.

They nodded.

"Are you coming this time?", Dean asked.

"Yes, I'll just stay away where she can't see me", I said.

"Good, you should be there", Dean said.

I looked at Roman.

"So your gonna be a dad huh", I said patting him on the back.

"Yeah sure", he said.

"Don't tell me your freaked out?"

He chuckled.

"Not as much as I thought I would be", he said.

He glared at Dean and Dean just smiled.

My phone started ringing.

I moved away from them to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello , this is Lucas Kane I'm not sure if you remember me at all", he said, he sounded weak.

"Yes sir I do", I said.

"I was wondering if there was anyway you would come down, their is something we need to discuss, it's important", he said.

I heard him cough.

"Ok, I can go down Thursday morning", I said.

"That would be great, I'll see you then", he said

I put my phone away.

I arrived in San Diego with Dean and Roman late Wednesday night.

Dean had called Savi earlier and asked if he could take Ava to school she agreed.

I waited in the car, Ava got in and smiled at me.

"Seth", she said excited.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you", I said hugging her.

"I missed you too"

I took her to class and bent down in front of her.

"I'm picking you up ok, then I'm taking you to grandpa Kane's", I let her know.

"Ok but your not leaving are you?", she said sadly.

"Not for a while", I said.

"Ok", she hugged me again.

Her arms tight around my neck.

I kissed the side of her head.

Her grip waa tight, she was afraid to let go.

"I'll be back princess", I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away.

Holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise daddy",she said.

My heart raced when I heard her say that, I smiled.

"Pinky promise", I hooked our pinky's together.

"Is it ok if I call you daddy, grandpa says its ok", she said.

"Yes babe its ok, I would love it if you called me dad", I said pulling her close.

Leaving her, I drove to her grandpa's house.

Parking I walked up to the door and knocked.

His wife answered.

"Hi Colby", she said.

"Hi, your husband said he wanted to see me", I said.

"Yes, come in", she said.

Walking in and following her to an office.

Mr. Kane and another man in a suit smiled at me.

"Come in son, please sit", I did.

"What's this about?", I asked.

He pushed some papers in front of me.

I took them and read them carefully.

I looked back up at him.

"Are you serious, Savannah won't have it", I said.

"Honestly I don't care, this is my granddaughter and I want to know that after this trial my son won't be able to try this again, his signature is already there, I just need yours", he said.

"What about Savi's?", I asked.

"She signed it too, kinda", he said.

The man beside him laughed.

"Sorry this is my lawyer, Nicholas Young, he's a pitbull of a lawyer and can jump over any hurdle, so sign", he said

"So if I sign this Ava is mine, my daughter and my last name?", I said.

He nodded weakly.

"If this isn't what you want, I can always get one of your friends to do it, I chose you because I know how much you love Savi and Ava", he said.

I smiled at him. Taking the pen and signing my name.

His lawyer took the paper.

"Congratulations as soon as court is over your meeting will start and she won't be able to stop it", he said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Didn't he just finish telling you, I'm a pitbull", he smirked.

He said goodbye and left.

Mr. Kane sighed.

"I'm dying, cancer", he said.

I waited for him to say more.

"That's why I need this to happen now, I also took care of other things for the girls, my wife knows so when I pass, she will call you and Savi", he said.

I nodded.

"There's also something important you should know", he said softly.

"About?"

"TK", he said.

He reached out grabbing a photo, handing it to me.

I took it.

"I don't understand", I said looking up from the photo.

"The K in TK, Thomas Kane my nephew", he said.

"What!", I said standing.

He nodded.

"Would you mind if I borrow this sir?"

"Go for it", he said.

I left his house, remembering where TK said he worked.

I got off and found someone who worked there.

"I'm looking for TK?" I said.

The guy pointed to under a car. I saw him.

I went up to him.

"Mr. Kane", I said.

He turned.

He looked surprised, I noticed he had a black eye.

"Listen if you're here to hit me, you're to late, your buddy's Dean and Roman beat you to it", he said.

"Good, does Savi know?"

"Not that I'm aware of", he said.

I nodded.

"If it helps I'm going to testify against Eric", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"I don't like how he's hurting Savi, she's a good person", he said.

I nodded.

"Have you seen her yet?", he asked.

"No, I saw Ava though"

"You have a hell of a surprise awaiting you", he said.

Savi-

I was getting Ava ready.

She seemed nervous.

"Everything's going to be ok, no one is taking you from me", I said softly to her.

"Promise"

"I promise, did you have fun with Dean?", I asked.

"Yeah but I told him I wasn't going to tell you", she said.

"Tell me what?"

"It's a secret", she said.

She wrapped her arms around me and I kissed the top of her head.

Ben picked us up and stayed with us.

I saw Eric with his lawyer, he smirked.

I left Ava with Dean.

Going to sit down, my lawyer appeared, then another man in a fancy suit.

"Can I help you?", my lawyer asked.

"Yes, your fired", the guy said to him.

My lawyer looked at me then the guy.

"He said your fired", I knew that voice well without seeing his face.

**-Happy New Year!**


	42. Chapter 42-I'm Back

Chapter 42-I'm Back

Savi-

I tried to cover as much of my tiny belly as I could.

I sighed.

Seth stood there with his arms crossed.

My lawyer looked at him.

"Who exactly are you?", he said.

"I'm a friend, now beat it", Seth said.

My lawyer looked at me.

I shrugged. He said something under his breath and left.

Seth's lawyer smiled at me.

"My names Dylan Wentworth, Mr. Rollins hired me for you", he said with a smile.

I glanced at Seth.

"Don't give me that look Savi", he said.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face the front.

"You look beautiful by the way", he said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Resisting turning to look at him.

I looked at this Wentworth guy.

"I can't afford to pay you and you look expensive", I said.

He gave a soft laugh.

"Don't worry Savannah, Colby is paying for it", he said.

I sighed.

I turned to look for him, he was with the guys sitting down.

I glared at him and he smiled, then winked at me.

I turned back around.

Seth-

I watched as they called everyone up.

The only bad thing was Dean's outburst. Dean went up and explained why he did it. Then Savi was called.

She stood and I noticed something a little different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

They sweared her in and she sat.

Eric's lawyer was first.

"Savannah is it?", his lawyer said.

"Yes sir"

"How long did you and my client date?", he asked.

"I would say a year"

"Then you got pregnant was this before or after you found out his family had money", he said.

"Everyone knew that at school but"

He stopped her.

"So you got pregnant on purpose and then you took his daughter from him", he said loud.

"No", he stopped her again.

Her lawyer stood up.

"He either needs to stop asking her questions or let her answer them completely", he said.

"Mr. Johnson let her finish", the judge told his lawyer.

He nodded.

"You've lost your daughter, allowed three strange men into her life, and letting them take her to another state without you", he said.

He gestured for her to answer.

"I didn't lose my daughter, Eric took her and those three men aren't strangers, they're family, what Dean did was out of protection and I didn't let them take her, Carly and Lizzy took her because I trust them and I know they would never hurt her, Dean would cut off his own arm before letting anything happen to her", she said.

"Damn right", Dean mumbled.

His lawyer nodded.

"What about your unborn child, who's the father?", he said.

I looked at Dean and Roman who cleared there throats.

I looked back at her.

Unborn child.

"We're waiting?", he said.

She looked down.

"Do you even know, if I'm correct there have been four new men in your life, meaning they were in Ava's life too", he said.

"Yes but"

"No more questions", he said walking away.

I sighed.

Her lawyer stood.

"Those four men were only friends", he said softly.

"Three of them were yes", she said softly.

"The other was", he waited.

"I loved him", she softly said.

I closed my eyes tight.

Opening them to see that she had looked at me.

She looked away.

"You broke up?", he asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Is this his child?"

I held my breath as she answered.

"Yes", she said softly.

He nodded.

I glared at Dean and Roman.

Dean shrugged, Roman didn't even look at me.

"Does he know?"

"No"

"Why did you end things with Mr. Kane?", he asked.

"He was abusive"

"So he beat you?", he said.

"Yes, I moved to make sure he couldn't come near me or my daughter, she was scared of him, still is", she said.

He nodded.

He picked up a picture, I knew who it was.

He showed it to her.

"Do you know this man?", he asked her.

"Yes thats TK, a friend", she said.

"Did you know that this man is Eric's cousin, Thomas Kane", he said.

Savi looked surprised.

"What?", she said.

"Yes Mr. Kane got his cousin to befriend you, get information on you", he said.

She didn't know what to say.

"That's all my questions?", her lawyer said.

"You may step down now", the judge told Savi.

She did.

Her lawyer stood.

"We would like to call Thomas Kane to the stand"

TK got up and they sweared him in.

He sat.

"Thomas did you know Savannah before this?", her lawyer asked.

"Only what Eric told me, he made her sound like she was after his money, I know that's not true now", he said.

"What was your cousin attempting to do with this information?"

"Take Ava away from her, he wanted to make her suffer", he said.

"Did you know he hit her?"

"No sir not till she told me, that's when I really knew he couldn't get custody of Ava", he said.

"Because he'd hurt her?"

"Yes"

Eric looked at his cousin and glared.

"No more questions", Savi's lawyer said.

Eric's lawyer stood.

"Why would you turn against your cousin, the only thing I can think of is they somehow made you"

"No sir", TK said.

"Who gave you that black eye?"

TK smirked.

"It was an accident, I hit myself at work", he said.

"Are you sure someone didn't hit you?"

"I'm sure, you can even ask my boss", he said.

"No more questions"

The judge let TK down and he stood.

"I will be right back with my decision", the judge said standing.

I saw TK make his way to Savi.

Savi-

"Hey can we talk?"

I nodded and turned in my seat.

"I'm so sorry Savi, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway", TK said.

"I trusted you, I thought you were my friend", I said.

"I am, my cousin is an asshole, his dad is sick and he doesn't even want to see him", he said.

"I know"

He looked back at the three men staring at him with anger.

Looking back at me.

"He knows now, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have to talk to him now", I said.

"He loves you Savi, ask him to stay"

"You know why I can't", I said.

"I hope we can be friends again, I would really like to remain friends", he said.

"I would like that too, although I won't trust you"

"I'll work on regaining your trust"

I hugged him, glancing at Seth, he rolled his eyes not liking that I hugged TK.

Seth-

I looked away from Savi and TK hugging.

"So thanks for being my beat friends and telling me about Savi", I said to Roman and Dean.

"Hey we kept your secret, it was only fare that we keep hers", Roman said.

"This is my kid, don't you think I would have liked to know"

"We planned on telling you, you know when the kid was 21 or so", Dean said.

We laughed.

"I'm adopting Ava", I said.

They both looked at me, including Carly and Lizzy.

"What how?", Lizzy asked.

"Mr. Kane", I said.


	43. Chapter 43-My Child

Chapter 43-My Child

Savi-

I took a deep breath as the judge stood.

He sighed.

"I allow full custody to miss Savannah Reyes, Mr. Kane from everyone elses point of view you seem to be the bad guy in all of this, do you have anything to say in all this?", he asked.

Eric chuckled.

"My father isn't going to stand for this", the judge stopped him.

"Son I spoke to your father, he wants you far from them and with your father's letter alone I had already made my choice for your own father to pin you as the bad guy, you must have done something terrible", he said to Eric.

Eric looked angry.

I looked at my lawyer.

"So this means", I waited for him to answer.

"It means you get to keep her, he can't take her no matter what", he smiled.

I hugged him and he chuckled.

"Thank you so much", I said.

"Thank your friends", he said.

Ava ran over to me.

I picked her up and squeezed her tight.

"I love you so much", I said kissing the side of her head.

The lawyer stopped by Seth.

After everyone cleared, they stopped me.

A lady smiled at me.

"You have to come with me", she said.

I nodded, Ava still in my arms.

We got to an office and I walked in.

The judge was there and so was Seth and a man in a suit.

Ava jumped out of my arms and went to Seth.

"Daddy", Ava said.

"Hey babe", he said to her.

He picked her up in his arms.

He took her to Roman who showed up.

"I need you to go with Roman for a bit, ok kiddo", he said to her.

"Um", was all I could say.

"Please sit Savannah", the judge said.

I nodded and sat down.

Seth taking up the seat beside me.

"This is Nicholas Young, Mr. Lopez's lawyer", the judge said.

"I don't understand why I'm here, is this about your car, I can give it back", I said.

"No sweetheart", Seth said.

"Mr. Lopez has filed for custody", I didn't let him finish.

"My child isn't even born yet and you already want custody", I said to Seth.

He turned to me.

"First of all that baby is mine too, you can't keep me away Savi, I want to be there but this isn't about that", he said.

"This is Ava's custody", the lawyer said.

"Ava?", I said.

I glanced at Seth.

"Yes and also a change of last names", I stopped his lawyer.

"He isn't her father, he can't", now he stopped me.

"Yes he can, well more like he already is"

"What?", I said.

The judge nodded.

Handing me a paper.

I said I had confirmed this along with Eric.

I saw Seth had signed his name too.

I shook my head.

"I didn't sign this", I said.

"You did, I saw you along with Mr. Kane, you approved of Mr. Lopez ", his lawyer said.

I looked at Seth.

He glanced at me.

"What are you doing?", I said on the verge of tears.

"I want to be in my daughters life, is that so bad", he said.

"Yes because she's not yours", I said angry.

"She called me dad, I love that kid god knows how much", he said.

I wiped at my tears.

"Whether you like this or not Savannah, it's official and legal, you can't keep him away", the judge said.

I nodded slowly, getting up.

"You can pick up Ava's new birth certificate in a week, she is now officially Ava Lopez", the judge said.

"Ok", I said.

The lawyer opened the door and Ava ran in, she went to Seth.

"Kiddo your mine now, I'm your dad", he said to her hugging her close.

"Are you coming home now?", she asked softly.

He looked at me after she said that.

Then looked back at her.

"I don't think so kiddo but I will be coming to visit you alot, I won't miss out on anything I promise", he said.

"But why?", she said.

"I have to work, you know that, I'm going to be there when you need me, for you and mommy", he smiled at her.

"Pinky promise daddy",she said to him holding out her pinky.

He hooked his pinky with hers.

"Promise peanut", he said.

"Come on Ava", I said to her.

"Can daddy come, please mommy"

"For a little bit", I said.

"Yay come on", she said pulling him.

He stopped in front of me.

"Thanks", he said.

I shrugged.

"I have no choice and I figure we need to talk about how this is going to work", I said.

"Of course"

He walked beside me.

"So then Lizzy isn't pregnant", he chuckled.

"No", I said.

"No wonder she was giving Dean the look of death", he laughed.

"Yup", I said.

"Alright Savi, we can still talk like civilized people", he said.

"Nope", I said.

He sighed.

Stopping, I stopped too.

"You think this is easy for me, you don't think I want to hold you, to kiss you, baby I miss the hell out of you and it hurts to even be near you right now", I stopped him.

"I don't care Seth"

I turned and continued walking.

His hand gripped my arm, turning me towards him.

His lips finding mine.

He groaned into it.

My hands cupped his face and I kissed him back, damn hormones.

Seth-

We pulled away when someone cleared there throat.

Turning to see Roman and Dean with Ava.

"Does this mean"

"No", Savi said fast before walking away.

I sighed.

Licking my lips.

When we got to her place, Lizzy was serving Ava ice cream.

Savi kissed the top of Ava's head before going to her room.

I followed slamming the door behind me.

"I think it's time we talk", I said.

She sighed throwing her sweats on her bed.

"Can I change before we do?", she asked.

I sat down in the chair by the door.

"Fine, does this mean you're taking her?", she asked.

"No baby, not unless you allow me too", I said.

"I don't want her anywhere near your fiancée", she said.

"She won't be", I moved closer to her.

I looked down at her belly.

My hand hovered over it, glancing at her for permission.

She nodded.

I rubbed it.

"Do you know what our baby is yet?", I asked.

"No, Ava says its a boy", she said with a smile.

I smiled too.

"Dean and her actually have a bet going, he swears its a girl", she said.

"What's the prize?", I asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies"

We laughed softly.

"Savi", I said softly.

"Yeah"

"I want to be with you, if I tell you I'm leaving her what would you say?", I asked.

"Colby, you ca'nt do that", she said.

"Yes I can, I'm not happy sweetheart, I want you, Ava and our baby boy", I said.

She looked down.

"She needs you Colby, don't leave her", she said.


	44. Chapter 44-Doing My Part

Chapter 44-Doing My Part

Seth-

I sat in Savi's living room.

I laid back on the couch.

Thinking.

Everyone was enjoying ice cream and Dean's jokes.

How was I going to take care of three kids.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"You alright?", Roman asked.

He sat down in the chair across from me.

"Totally, not", I said.

"What's up?", he asked.

"How do I take care of three kids Rome, financially I know I can do it but I'm gonna have two kids in California and another in Iowa, how can I be the father they need", I said low.

"You'll figure it out Seth and not because you have to but because you want to, you're already a great dad to Ava and you'll do fine with the babies too", he said.

I nodded.

I saw Savi go to Ava's room.

"I have to talk to Savi", I said to him.

He nodded and I followed her to Ava's room.

She was picking up toys.

"Let me do that", I said.

"I'm use to this, relax", she said.

"You are but I'm not, please just sit", I said, worried she might hurt herself.

She nodded and I put away Ava's toys.

She rubbed her bump and watched me put toys away.

"What's wrong Colby?", she asked.

"I'm gonna help you with our kids and yes that means with money, clothes, toys, and food"

She raised a brow and waited for me to continue.

"Whatever they need, I know you don't like it but as a man I need to do this", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled.

"It's cute when you roll your eyes", I said.

"You're annoying", she said.

"Annoyingly cute", I said.

She laughed softly.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you", she said.

I went to sit beside her.

"I'm scared", I said looking down.

"What is it exactly that scares you?"

"That I'm going to disappoint our kids, my kids"

"You won't Colby"

"How do you know, you live here in California, I'm in Iowa and what if something happens and I'm not there or what if I'm here and something happens to my kid in Iowa"

She sighed.

"I'm here, if something happens I will be here or one of the girls will be here, now that Dean and Roman are back with Carly and Lizzy there here too", she said.

"Like I told Ava, I'm not gonna miss anything, if she has a school play or a soccer game, I want to be there ok"

"Ok but its also ok if you can't make it, she will understand and I will too", she said.

"Really?"

"There are plenty of things that I've missed with Ava because I had to work and some how some way I make it up to her", she said.

I placed my hand on top of hers on her belly.

"It could be like this you know"

"Colby", she said low.

I finished cleaning up Ava's room.

"I have a show sunday in Ohio, can I take Ava this weekend?", I asked.

"I think she'd like that, she's missed you", she said.

"And you?"

"I, I have to use the restroom", she said.

She got up and left.

"If it helps I missed you", I said loud hoping she heard.

Savi-

I packed some clothes for Ava in her backpack.

Dean helped her put her sweater on.

"Ok babe ready?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"I want to go with daddy", she said sweetly.

"I love hearing that", Colby said behind me.

"Stay with Dean, Roman, and dad", I said.

"I know mommy", she whined.

"Ok sorry"

The guys chuckled.

"Darlin she'll be safe, I messed up last time by leaving her side and I won't do that again besides Carly and Lizzy will be there and the divas won't let the wicked witch near Ava", Dean said.

I nodded.

Ava took Colby's hand.

"Go with Dean kid, I need to talk to your mom", Colby said.

Dean picked Ava up.

Colby put his hand on my bump.

"I want you to relax for our baby", he said.

"I know, I have been through this before"

"I haven't, I need you to be ok and healthy", he said.

He kissed my cheek.

"We'll be back Wednesday morning", he said.

Since Ava was on Christmas break now, she could stay with him longer.

He turned to leave, I stopped him.

"Christmas, did Ava tell you anything?", I asked.

He looked sad.

"Are you going to keep me away, it's my first Christmas with Ava", he said hurt.

"I'm not keeping you away, I want you to come", I said.

He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ava would like it", I said.

"And you?", he said moving closer.

I felt his hands on my hips.

"I want you there", I said low.

"Then I'll be there"

I nodded.

He leaned down and his lips brushed mine.

"When's your next appointment?", he asked.

"Wednesday when you guys come back, four months", I said.

He smiled, his hands on my tiny bump.

"Can I come?", he asked.

"Sure"

He nodded.

He pecked my lips.

"I'll see you, I'll call when we land", he said.

I nodded.

I mentally slapped myself for letting him kiss me, how could looking into his eyes make me

forget everything he did. He has someone and they're having a baby and getting married.

"Get it together Savannah", I told myself.


	45. Chapter 45-Here's The Truth

Chapter 45-Here's the Truth

Seth-

We got to the arena.

Ava was holding my hand.

"Daddy can I go see Brie?", she asked.

"Sure I just need to put our things in the locker room first ok"

She nodded.

She stopped quickly, her hand pulled out of mine and she ran to Dean, hiding behind his legs.

He picked her up.

"Hi baby", I heard Gaby's voice.

I sighed.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Baby and I wanted to see you, we missed you so much", she said smiling.

She glanced over my shoulder.

Her smiled dropped.

"What is she doing here?", she asked angry.

I smiled at Ava and then looked back at Gaby.

"She's my daughter, I adopted her", I said.

She slapped me.

I smirked.

"She's not your daughter", she said low and angry.

"I'm telling you now Gaby, so get use to it she's not going anywhere and if I find out that you put your hands on my kid, I'm gone", I said low.

I walked passed her and Dean followed.

Once Gaby was gone, Ava was sitting on the bench in the locker room, her legs swinging back and forth and her tiny hands folded on her lap.

Dean and Roman had gone to meet Carly and Lizzy in catering.

"Daddy do you have to wear that?", she asked.

"You don't like it?", I asked.

"You look weird, Aunt Lizzy said you were wearing her pants, are you?", she asked.

I laughed.

"Remind me to have a talk with Aunt Lizzy", I said.

"Is she in trouble?"

"Just a little", I said.

She giggled.

"Hey kiddo you hungry?", I asked.

She nodded.

I took her hand and we were about to walk out.

Dolph stood in front of me.

He looked down at Ava, then back up at me.

"We need to talk Rollins", he said.

I nodded.

I saw the Bellas down the hall.

"Hey Brie", I said.

She came over.

"Would you mind taking Ava to get something to eat, also keep Gaby away from her", I said.

"No problem, that bitch isn't getting near her and what did you do to her hair", Brie said.

I had tried to brush Ava's hair, seeing as I couldn't I had Dean try and then Roman, finally Dean just bundled up her hair and made a messy bun.

"Long story", I said.

"At least you tried, most men wouldn't", Nikki said.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll get you some food and brush your hair", she said taking Ava's hand.

Ava looked at me.

"I'll be right behind you Ava", I said.

"Ok daddy", she said going with Brie and Nikki.

I gestured for Dolph to step into the locker room.

He walked in.

Pacing the locker room. I watched him with my arms crossed over my chest, he was nervous.

Dean came in with Roman.

"What is Ava doing alone?", Dean asked.

I tilted my head to Dolph.

Dean looked between us.

"So what did you want to tell me?", I finally asked.

"It's about Gaby"

I took a step closer to him.

He took a deep breath.

"The baby's not yours", he said.

I looked at Dean and Roman, my heart racing.

I wasn't angry, I was relieved.

"How do you know this?", Roman asked.

"She told me not to say anything", he said.

"That doesn't explain how you know this baby isn't mine", I said.

"See she was in Stephanie's office and well one thing led to another and", he stopped.

"Are you trying to say that this baby is yours?", Dean asked.

He nodded.

"At first when I asked she tried to say it wasn't but Stephanie came up to me a couple of weeks ago and told me Gaby had confessed to the baby being mine, she's farther along then you think", he said.

"I should have known, that's how she knows the baby's a boy", I said.

Dolph nodded.

"I saw you earlier with that little girl and I want that with my son, I also see how miserable you are and I talked to Hunter about telling you, he gave me the go ahead", he said.

"I won't stop you but let me tell Gaby I know, I want to catch her in her in a lie", I said.

"Fine with me", he said.

I went to find Gaby, she was in Stephanie's office with her.

I went in and closed the door.

I smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"Did you come to apologize for bringing that brat with you", she said.

"No, like I said before she's my daughter and I'm allowed to bring her, unless things changed?", I asked Stephanie.

"Families are allowed", Stephanie smiled and looked at Gaby, who didn't look to happy she said that.

"You said we were having a boy", I said.

"Yes a beautiful baby boy", she said smiling.

"What if its a girl?", I asked.

"It's not trust me", she chuckled and glanced at Stephanie.

"Did the doctor tell you something I don't know?", I asked.

"We find out what the sex is next week baby but I know it's a boy, trust me", she said.

"Why should I, oh and Savannah's pregnant too, yeah", I said nodding.

"What?", she said.

"Yeah, also I heard Dolph was having a baby too, wonder with who", I glanced at her.

She seemed nervous now.

"Anyways since Savi's pregnant, this, us isn't going to work", I said.

"You can't leave your child", she said angry.

"No I can't but that is not my child", I said pointing at her bump.

She sat down.

"Yeah Gaby I know, that's why you're so sure this is a boy", I said.

"I'm sorry Seth but I do love you please", she said.

I walked out and went to find Ava.

I saw her and smiled.

She came running towards me.

"Daddy", she said, I lifted her into my arms.

"Did Brie brush your hair?"

"Yes, she made me pigtails", she said shaking her head.

"Did you say thank you"

She nodded.

"Mr. Triple H gave me a chocolate", she said.

"I need you to eat something before you eat candy ok or your moms gonna kill me"

Hunter came over to me.

"So I heard you adopted her, good move", he said.

"I heard you gave Dolph the go ahead to tell me, thanks", I said.

"You understand why I couldn't tell you, she's Stephanie's sister and I know she's a pain in the ass but she was still family", he said.

"I understand, I would do the same for mine"

He nodded.

"Can I ask for a favor", I said.

"Sure"

"Is there anyway I can do the Los Angeles show tomorrow?", I asked.

He smiled.

"I think I can do something for you, the least I can do", he said walking away.

**-Now we know it wasn't his baby.**

**Yay! **


	46. Chapter 46-A Little Teasing

Chapter 46-A Little Teasing

Triple H had given the go ahead to do the Los Angeles show, I didn't tell Savi.

She was expecting us tomorrow morning.

Getting to San Diego late tuesday night, I had Ava in my arms asleep.

Getting inside, Aaron handed me a key.

Getting inside the apartment and hoping not to wake Savi, I went to lay Ava in her bed and tucking her in.

I kissed her forehead.

Walking into Savi's room, she was sound asleep.

I took my shirt off and my pants, crawling under the sheets beside her.

Deciding I was going to wait to tell her about Gaby.

I rested my hand on her small belly, I leaned down to kiss it.

"We're gonna be a family kiddo", I whispered to her belly.

Savi-

I yawned and I felt the bed shift beside me.

Turning to see Colby asleep. I was going to ask him what he was doing in my bed but my hormones stopped me.

I bit my lip as I pictured my finger tracing his abs and the muscles on his arms.

"You can touch you know", he said brushing the hair out of his face.

"I wasn't, shut up", I said as he smirked.

I was gonna get up but he pinned me down, careful not to put to much weight on me.

He rested between my legs.

"What's wrong Savannah?", he asked low.

"Colby we can't", I said.

His hand moved slowly down the side of my body.

Hearing the door knob jiggle, he moved to lay beside me.

Ava stood there wiping her eyes.

"Mommy, can I have breakfast now?", she asked.

"Sure babe, come on", I said standing while trying to slow down my heart rate.

I could see Seth smirking.

Seth-

Putting on some sweats, I walked into the kitchen.

I kissed the top of Ava's head.

"Good morning sweetheart", I said to her.

I walked over to Savi and wrapped my arms around her, my hands landing on her small belly.

I kissed her shoulder to her neck. Savi bit her lip.

"You're so beautiful", I whispered.

"Colby you need to stop, please", she whispered.

"Why?", I asked.

I kissed her neck and went to sit at the table with Ava.

Savi-

TK came over to take Ava to her grandpa's so I could go to my appointment.

Colby was in the shower.

I was brushing my hair when he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping water onto his bare shoulders and down his chest.

Damn hormones. I turned to look at him.

"You need to stop", I said.

He looked at me confused.

"What did I do?", he asked.

"This, you, dry off and put some damn clothes on", I said.

He raised a brow and smirked, he slowly moved towards me and took his towel off, letting it drop to the floor.

I looked away and he pulled me into him.

"Feel what you do to me beautiful", he whispered.

I swallowed hard.

Taking a deep breath. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. Snapping out of it, I pushed him away.

"Stop", I said.

"I don't want to baby", he said trying to pull me to him.

"We can't, your engaged and just please Colby stop"

"Ok", he said.

He grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed.

"I have a surprise for you later but now, we have to go see our baby", he said.

A knock at the door gave me an excuse to run out of the room and away from Colby.

Opening it, Dean stood there smiling.

"Hey darlin", he said.

"Hi Dean", I said.

He walked in and I hugged him.

"You ok doll?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Where's my munchkin?", he asked.

"With her grandpa, Savi and I were just about to head out and check on the baby", Seth said.

"Oh baby, can I come?", Dean asked excited.

"Sure", I said smiling at Dean's excitement.

We walked out of the apartment and Seth pulled me back.

"Thanks for letting him come", Seth said.

I nodded.

Seth-

They had Savi lay back.

Dean sat beside me and we watched as the nurse put blue jelly on Savi's bump.

"Ok, we ready to see the baby?", the nurse asked.

We nodded and we watched.

"There's the heartbeat", the nurse said.

I smiled and grabbed Savi's hand, she squeezed back.

"That's crazy", Dean said.

"And there's your baby", she said.

"Can you tell us what it is?", Dean asked.

"Are you the father?", she asked him.

"I am, he's the crazy uncle", I said.

She laughed.

"Sorry we can't tell yet but hopefully next visit", she said.

She turned off the machine and handed Savi something to wipe off the jelly.

"Doctor will be in with you soon", she said before walking out.

Savi sat up and then rubbed her forehead.

"You ok babe?", I asked.

"Got up to fast", she said.

I rubbed her back.

"You sure, want me to get the doctor", I said.

She shook her head lightly.

"I'm ok"

The doctor walked in and he smiled at her.

"Well your tests came back clean, baby is doing well, growing and healthy", he said.

"Can she travel?", I asked.

"Yes of course, nothing stopping her", he said.

I nodded.

We left the doctor's office and got to Mr. Kane 's house.

Dean left us in the car.

"Relax Colby I'm fine", she said.

"I just don't want something bad to happen to either of you", I said rubbing her belly.

She nodded.

"Don't forget I have a surprise for you later", I said.

She sighed and I chuckled.

"Relax you're going to love it", I said winking at her.


	47. Chapter 47-Forgiving Isn't Easy

Chapter 47-Forgiving Isn't Easy

Seth-

I grabbed a drink and noticed Savi outside with Ava.

I watched Savi from inside the house.

She was pushing Ava on the swing. Roman showed up beside me and watched too.

"Any progress made with her?", Roman asked.

"No but then again I lied to her, I made her the other woman and go ahead and say it", I said.

"I don't think I need to", he said.

I raised a brow.

"But if you really want me to say it, I told you so", he said with a smile.

"You did big man and now I need to fix this", I said.

"Well I don't see how you in here and her out there is gonna get her to forgive you", Roman said shrugging.

"How do I start that conversation, do I get on my knees or do I sweep her off her feet and kiss her, what", I said.

"Which one of those would she want you to do?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your supose to be helping me not confusing me", I said.

He chuckled.

"I am, by asking you what would she want?", he asked.

I watched her, she would smile every time Ava giggled.

I smiled.

"She'd want me to apologize and talk", I said.

"Then do that", he said patting my back.

I nodded.

I finished my drink before walking outside.

Savi smiled. I sat down on the bench in front of the swing set.

"Can we talk?", I asked.

She nodded and stopped Ava.

"Ava can you go inside for a bit", she said to her.

Ava went inside and Savi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is this about your evil plot to seduce me, I already told you", I stopped her.

I shook my head.

"Let me do do this, if I don't say it now I might chicken out", I said.

I stood and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to walk into that diner and fall in love with you but I did, I never meant to keep a secret or make you the other woman, you know I tried but then TK shows up and all I felt was anger and jealousy, I didn't and still don't want any other man to touch you, I love you Savannah, with every bone in my body, I have never loved anyone the way I love you", I said.

She wiped the tears that had slipped.

"I should have told you, I know that but I didn't want to lose you", I got on my knees.

She wiped her cheeks again and tried to pull me to stand.

"Don't Colby, get up please", she said.

"Not till you forgive me, I know it's alot to ask and you have every right to say no, I need to do this. I also understand if you want absolutely nothing to do with me but all I ask is that you let me be there for our kids", I said.

I kissed the back of her hands and looked up at her.

"Again, I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me and I'll wait as long as you need me too", I said.

"I trusted you, not just with me but with my daughter", she said.

I shut my eyes and looked down.

"Just give me time Colby", she said letting go of my hands.

"All the time you need beautiful", I said.

"Now please get off of your knees", she said.

I did and cupped her face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry", I said.

I wiped them with my thumbs.

She placed her hands on top of mine.

I kissed her forehead.

We walked back in the house.

I went over to Dean and she went to get a water.

Savi-

I was mentally exhausted now, I took a deep breath.

"You ok?", Roman asked.

"Just tired", I said.

"He loves you, you know", he said.

"I love him too but I can't just forgive him just like that"

"That's true but why waste time, if you want to be together then go for it, work on that trust together", he said.

"Honestly I would but he has a fiancee and a baby on the way, he needs to be there with her", I said.

Roman shook his head.

"What did he tell you?", he asked.

"He apologized and told me he loved me, that he would wait", I said.

He glanced at Seth.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing"

I nodded and took another drink of my water.

"I'm gonna go check on Ava", I said.

"Ok, hey try relaxing please", he said as I walked past him.

I patted his chest.

"Got it big man", I said.

He chuckled.

Seth-

Roman came over to Dean and I.

"You didn't tell her about Gaby, don't you think that's important information for her to know", he said.

"What, you need to tell her man", Dean said.

"I will, what I said to her outside needed to be said", I said.

"She still loves you", Roman said.

"Sure she does"

"She just finished telling me, I asked her if she was ok because she looks exhausted", he said.

I was worried, she was tired and hadn't taken a break.

"I'm gonna go find her and check on her", I said.

"She said she was checking on Ava", Roman said.

I nodded and went to find her.


	48. Chapter 48-Merry Christmas

Chapter 48-Merry Christmas

Savi-

It was Christmas eve.

Ava was sitting with her grandpa and he was making her laugh.

I felt drained. I could see Colby approaching me.

Colby's hands on my hips.

"How's he doing?", he asked.

"Not so good but he's trying not to let Ava see that he's in pain", I said.

"And you?"

"Hoping he sticks around for when this baby is born", I said.

"He will, he's stronger then you think", he said.

I nodded.

"You look exhausted, have you rested at all?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"This baby has taken all my energy"

"You need sleep beautiful"

"I'll sleep in a few", I said.

"I need to show you something", he said.

"But..."

"No buts come on"

He took me upstairs and to the room we were staying in.

He locked the door.

Taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Something I've been wanting to do, something I know in your state wants and bad", he said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said.

Yes I did.

He was right I wanted it, him bad.

My hormones were raging.

Taking my hands, he placed them on his bare chest.

I took a deep breath. He slid my hands down his chest and abs.

He pressed his chest into mine and gripped my shirt.

"Let me do this Savi and I promise after, you'll have the best rest you've ever had", he whispered.

His mouth attacked my neck.

I couldn't hold in my moan. It just felt to good.

I gripped his hips and bit my lip.

"You want me Savi?", he whispered.

His warm breath by my ear.

His lips now brushing my cheek.

"Tell me you want me and I'm yours baby", he whispered.

His lips now inches from mine.

"Yes", I moaned softly.

"That's my girl"

He kissed me softly.

He groaned into it.

Seth-

I woke up to Savannah in my arms.

I buried my face into her neck and breathed her in.

Leaving soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

She moaned.

I smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her small bump.

"We're gonna be a family", I whispered.

I hadn't told Savi about what happened with Gaby yet.

I got dressed and went to check on Ava.

Dean had her in his arms asleep.

He smirked.

"Had fun I see", he said.

"You have no idea"

"Merry Christmas to you", he said.

"I can take her", he stopped me.

"I got it dude, you go back in there", he wiggled his brow.

I chuckled.

"Thanks", I said.

I went back into my room.

Savi was waking up.

I jumped in bed and pinned her down, watching her bump.

"I can't believe I let you seduce me, that was cruel and wrong", she said angry.

"I love you", I interrupted her.

She looked away angry.

"Did you hear me"

"I heard you", she said loud.

"Well", I said.

She looked back at me.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to stop, why would you do that", she was hurt.

"Because I love you", I said again.

"Stop saying that", she said.

"I will never stop saying it, Gaby lied", I said.

She waited for me to continue.

"The baby wasn't mine, I'm all yours", I said smiling.

She bit her lip.

"Are you serious?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm yours sweetheart, all yours", I said.

She gripped my shirt and pulled me down to her.

Her lips hitting mine, she kissed me long and hard.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too"

I kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas baby", I whispered.

"This doesn't mean I trust you completely", she said.

"I understand, I won't fuck up again baby, I promise and I'll do whatever it takes to regain your full trust", I said.

I kissed her again and made love to her.

Waking up the next morning to an excited little girl.

Ava jumped on our bed.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on daddy, it's Christmas", she said.

"Ava", Dean came in and picked her up.

"It's cool man, we'll be down in a minute Ava and don't open any gifts yet ok", I said.

She nodded and giggled as Dean tickled her sides.

Savi snuggled closer to me.

I kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm never going to get tired of waking up next to you, I'll always make sure you and our kids are safe, that you have what you need what you want, your so beautiful", I said tracing her lips with my finger.

"I just need you", she said kissing me.

"We should get downstairs before Ava opens her gifts without us", I said.

"Ok"

I kissed her again not wanting to get up and ruin this moment.

She lightly pushed me away.

"We need to get going remember", she said.

"Damn"

She giggled.

We got up and went downstairs.

Ava opened all of her gifts.

She was sitting with her grandpa when the door bell rang.

His wife went to answer it.

"You can't just burst into my home", we heard her yell.

I grabbed Savi's arm and Mr. Kane handed Ava over to Dean.

Eric came rushing in with an older woman.

"How could you do this to our son, take his baby away from him", she yelled.

"Nancy", Mr. Kane said.

She looked at Savi.

"And you, you little whore", she took a step towards Savi.

Roman stood in front of her.

She looked up at him and then back at Savi who was behind me.

"Your going to regret this Savannah", she said.


	49. Chapter 49-Making Room

Chapter 49-Making Room

Seth-

After spending Christmas with Savi and Ava, I had to go back to Iowa and kick Gaby out.

I was gonna surprise Savi by taking her to Iowa and ask her to move in, especially now that Eric and his mom threatened Savi.

"Anyone home in there?", I heard her ask.

I smiled and looked down at her, I kissed her.

"I'll see you both for Raw, Dean will fly out with you", I said.

"Ok", she said.

"Why do you have to go daddy?", Ava asked pouting.

"I'll see you monday babe, promise"

I kissed the top of her head.

Roman was coming with me, getting our flight and landing in Iowa.

"I think someone is in your house man", Roman said.

"Probably Gaby, I texted her that she needs to move out", I said.

Getting off the car, we walked in.

Stephanie smiled at us.

"Hey, Gaby's upstairs getting the rest of her things", she said.

I nodded.

I dropped my bag by the door, Roman did the same.

"I'm gonna go and see if she needs to bring anything down", I said.

I went upstairs and entered my bedroom.

Her clothes was neatly packed in a box.

"Your home", she said coming out of the closet.

"Yeah, just wanted to see if you needed any help", I said.

"I have to take these boxes down and then the crib", she said.

"Ok, I'll have Roman take these down and I'll go do the crib"

I was about to leave.

"Colby please, you know Dolph won't be a good father, you will be and I need that for my son", she said.

"Dolph is a good man and he wants to be there, besides I love Savi and I'm going to do all I can to keep her.", I said.

"What can she give you, she's a waitress who has nothing, except some psycho ex who's hell bent on making her suffer", she said.

"She can love me, our kids are the most important thing to her and for you its money, money isn't everything Gaby", I said.

"It is if you grew up the way I did, my mom had a one night stand and then gave me up, I had nothing and no one, so yes once it was confirmed that Vince McMahon was my father I asked for what I was always meant to have", she said in tears.

"Well you can't have me", I said.

I turned to walk out.

"You know what", I said turning to look at her.

"What Colby", she said hands on her hips.

"Savi grew up the way you did but she never once complained about it, she did something not only for herself but for her daughter, grow up Gaby", I said.

I went downstairs and Roman stood.

"There are a couple of boxes that need to be brought down, I need to put the crib away and that should be it", I said.

Roman nodded.

"Your bedroom?", he asked.

I nodded.

Stephanie came in from outside.

"Just need the babys crib and I guess whatever Gaby's doing in your room", she said.

I nodded.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", I asked.

She nodded.

"You think she would be a good mom?", I asked.

"Honestly, no, she's probably going to hire a nanny to raise her own kid, I mean I have one too but knowing her this baby won't have a mother", she said.

"Dolph can do this, he wants that baby", I said.

"Then you should talk to him", she said.

I nodded.

She followed Roman upstairs.

I stepped out back and called Dolph.

"Hello"

"Hey Nick, this is Colby", I said.

"I figured since your name was on my caller ID", he said.

"I think you should fight Gaby for custody, this baby, your baby won't have a chance with her as his mom", I said.

"Honestly, I might not be as good either", he said.

"But I know your willing to try, she won't, don't let your son turn out like her", I said.

"You really think I can do it?", he asked.

"Yes"

"Any suggestions on a lawyer?", he asked.

"I can think of someone, I'll text you his information", I said smiling.

After hanging up with him, I walked back in as my mom entered the house.

She came over to me and hugged me.

"Is Savannah here, I want to meet her", my mom said excited.

"Not till Wednesday", I said.

Gaby was coming down the stairs Roman and Stephanie followed carrying down boxes.

"I should go pack up the crib", I said.

"I'll come with you", she said.

Gaby glared at us.

"I finished painting Ava's room, waiting for it to dry so I could fix it up", she said excited.

"I'm sure she's going to love it", I said.

Savi-

I was packing our things for Sunday night.

"Mommy, daddy's on the phone", Ava said.

I took the phone from her.

"Hello", I said.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey yourself", I said.

"Ready to come back to me?", he asked.

"Um"

I heard him laugh.

"So what are you and Roman doing?", I asked.

"Washing my clothes and Roman's making dinner", he said.

"Not to romantic I hope"

"Roman's just gonna have to understand that I belong to you", he said.

I heard someone laugh on the other end.

"Your not my type", I heard Roman say.

I laughed.

"You know you want me Roman", he said.

"In your dreams", Roman said.

Seth sighed.

"I love you baby", he said.

"Are you talking to me or Rome?", I asked.

He laughed.

"You"

"I love you", I said.


	50. Chapter 50-Iowa?

Safe 50-Iowa?

Savi-

Since Ava was still on vacation, we came with Seth to one of his shows.

We watched from the back as Big Show held down Edge and Seth was over him, threatening Cena to bring back The Authority or he was going to curb stomp Edge.

"Daddy won't hurt him, will he mommy?", Ava asked watching the screen.

Roman sat down next to her.

"He won't, remember what I said baby girl"

"This is just like pretend", she said to him.

"Exactly", Roman said tapping her nose with his index finger.

She giggled.

I mouthed thank you to him.

Ava looked at Roman.

"You were going to beat daddy but mean Mr. Big Show grabbed you", Ava said.

"Tell me about it kiddo", he said.

We watched as The Authority walked out and Seth was standing with them.

"You nervous for the Royal Rumble?", I asked him.

"Truthfully yeah"

"You'll do great", I said.

"You're gonna win uncle Roman", Ava said.

"I hope so baby girl"

A knock at the door.

Roman went to answer it.

"He's not here", I heard him say.

"I just need to talk to him", I heard a female voice say.

"Mommy who is it?", Ava asked in a whisper.

"Stop being so nosy", I said to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I heard Seth ask whoever was at the door.

I heard the door shut and Roman came back to sit with us.

"Was it who I think it was?", I asked him.

"Mommy don't be nosy", Ava said.

Roman chuckled.

He nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come, I mean I don't want to feel like I'm rubbing it in her face or something", I said.

"You shouldn't feel like that, she's the one who lied", Roman said.

I put my hand on my stomach.

Ava put hers too and then laid her cheek on it.

Seth-

"Colby please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie", she said.

"Don't forget cheated"

"You cheated too", she yelled.

I rubbed my eyes.

"You know what, doesn't matter", I said.

She grabbed my arm before I could walk away.

"Yes it does, this is all your fault and now Dolph wants to take my son from me", she said.

"Not my problem, you shouldn't have lied to him Gaby"

She bit her lip.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my family is waiting on me", I said.

I left her standing there.

Walking into the locker room, Ava ran over to me.

"Daddy", she said, I picked her up.

"I love hearing that"

"Good show daddy, you were awesome", she said.

"Thanks babe", I said putting her down.

"Hey kid, lets give mommy and daddy a minute", Roman said.

He took her hand and tilted his head towards Savi.

I looked over at Savi and went over to her.

I bent down and placed my hands on her knees.

"Talk to me", I said.

"I don't want to cause problems for you here at work, maybe Ava and I shouldn't come anymore", she said.

"What, no I want you here", I said.

She placed her hands on her small belly.

"Hey, every single person here has family that comes to see them, so you being here is no problem, ok", I said.

She nodded.

I kissed her stomach.

"Can't wait to meet you kid", I said.

"Ava wants to name him after her grandpa if its a boy", she said.

"Lucas, I like it", I said.

"And if its a girl?", she asked.

"Victoria", I said.

"I like that one"

I kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt", Hunter said, walking in with Stephanie.

Savi stood up.

Stephanie shook Savi's hand.

"You must be Savannah", she said to her.

"Yes"

"I'm Stephanie and this is my husband Paul"

"I know who you are, big fan", Savi said.

Hunter looked at me.

"We talked to Gaby and we told her she is not allowed to come anywhere near your locker room or she's banned", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"So do you know what you're having?", Stephanie asked Savi.

"No not yet, my little girl swears its a boy though", she said.

"She's a sweet little girl", Paul said.

"Thank you", Savi said.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you around Savannah", Hunter said.

Savi looked up at me and I smiled.

"Sure", she said.

"Great", he said before they walked away.

She sighed.

"I've never been so nervous in my entire life", Savi said.

"I told you, you being here is no problem", I said.

She nodded.

"So I've been to your house, you've never been to mine", I said.

She watched me and waited for me to continue.

"What do you say about spending New Years in Iowa?", he asked.

"You want Ava and I in Iowa", she said.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Of course I want you both there, it's your home to baby"

"Ok"

"Great my parents want to meet you and Ava", I said quickly.

"What?"

"It'll be ok, there excited to meet you and Ava, you've made me a better man and they want to meet the woman who did that", I said.

"Ok"

"I also have a surprise for Ava"

"Colby you're all over the place, can we slow down with the surprises", she said.

"I'm sorry, I just want you happy and Ava's gift is like an I'm sorry gift, an I won't ever leave you again gift", I said.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you beautiful"

I kissed her forehead.


	51. Chapter 51-My Parents

Chapter 51-My Parents

Seth-

Getting to Iowa, it was cold.

Ava was bundled in a jacket, all you could see was her nose.

"Are you warm kid?", I asked.

She tried to smile and I laughed.

"Its snowing daddy", she said.

"I see that, maybe when we get to grandma's we can build a snowman"

"Like in Frozen"

"Exactly", I said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Savi asked.

"Babe my mom wants to meet you and Ava, she's excited", I said.

She nodded.

We got a taxi and had them drop us off at my house.

Hoping Gaby wasn't going to magically appear.

Getting inside, the girls looked around.

"This is your house daddy, wow", Ava said.

I bent down to her level.

"This is our house babe", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Your room is right up those stairs, grandma put your name on the door, go on go see it", I said.

She took off upstairs.

"Ava don't brake anything", Savi called out.

I smiled.

"Savannah, its fine"

I took her hand and we went upstairs to find Ava.

Big pink letters that spelled Ava's name on the door.

We both looked around at the room, still smelled of fresh paint.

My mom had picked turquoise as her room color.

Curtains beige, the bedding on Ava's bed matched the curtains.

"Colby this is to much", Savi said.

"No", I said.

"Thank you daddy", Ava said hugging me.

I kissed her forehead.

Ava went to play with her dolls, I tugged on Savi's hand to follow me.

She did and I took her to another room.

Opening the door she looked around.

"Its empty", she said confused.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my hands on her small belly.

"It won't be as soon as we know what we are having, you get to decorate it any way you want", I whispered in her ear.

She rubbed my arms as we stood there.

"Hello", we heard downstairs.

"That's my mom", I said.

We went back downstairs, Ava was hiding behind Savi's legs.

My mom and dad smiled at them.

"Mom this is Savannah and this little one is our daughter Ava", I said.

"Well aren't you beautiful", my mom said to Ava who was still hiding.

"What do you say Ava", Savi said.

"Thank you", she said low.

"Ava this is my mom, Nina and my dad Mark", I said.

Ava held onto Savi tight.

"That means they're your grandma and grandpa", I said.

She let go of Savi and came over to me, I picked her up.

"Hi", she said to them.

"Grandma fixed your room for you, she picked all of your toys"

Ava smiled at them.

"We also brought you a little surprise", my dad said.

He went into the kitchen and then came back with a little bundle of fur.

"A puppy for me", she said.

"Just for you", my mom said.

I put Ava down and she slowly went over to them.

She pet the puppy and smiled.

"You can hold him", my dad said.

He set the puppy in her arms and she giggled.

"Mommy look it"

"I see baby"

"Can I name him?", she asked my parents.

"Of course any name you want", my mom said.

"His names Kevin", Ava said.

I kissed the side of Savi's head and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"So Savannah, when do you plan on moving in?", my mom asked.

Savi looked at me.

"I was going to ask", I said.

"Ask what?", she said.

"This is your home babe and"

"You want Ava and I here full time", she said.

I nodded.

Savi-

I looked at his parents and they smiled.

I couldn't exactly say no to him in front of them.

"Ok", I said.

"This is great, as soon as we can we will pack up your things from your apartment and have them shipped here", he said excited.

I nodded. His mom hugged me and placed her hand on my bump.

"Can't wait for my new grandbaby", she said.

I smiled.

"Are you kids hungry, I can whip something up real quick", she said.

"Sure mom", Seth said before I could tell her she didn't have too.

She went to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna see if your mom needs help", I said.

"Babe just relax", Seth said.

I looked over at Ava, she was playing with her new puppy and Seth's dad.

"Are you mad at me?", he asked.

"No, I'm just, all this is just"

I bit my lip.

"Hey", he placed two fingers under my chin and turned me to look back at him.

He kissed me.

"Come with me"

He took my hand and we went upstairs.

"This is our bedroom, whatever is done and said in here, stays here", he said.

He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Now talk to me"

"Don't you feel like this is to fast, I mean this is your home and you want us to move in, Colby, I mean I know it's kinda late to slow down", I said pointing at my bump.

He laughed.

"So then I guess asking you to marry me right now is out of the question", he joked.

"Colby are you trying to make me go into early labor", I said.

"Sweetheart"

"I don't have a family, I grew up alone, going from foster home to foster home"

He listened carefully.

"Everyone at the diner, Ava, there the only family I've ever truly had", I said.

He nodded.

"This is your home but if it will make you feel better, we can find something in San Diego"

"No, I", I sat down on the bed and sighed, I started feeling light headed.

"You should rest, you need to rest", he said softly.

I nodded and laid down.

He covered me.

"We can figure something out later", he said before kissing the side of my head.

Ava came in and laid beside me.

He left the room and I rubbed my bump.

Ava snuggled close.

"How are you liking Iowa?"

"Its cold but daddy's here and I like being close to daddy"

"Daddy wants us to move in, that means staying here and no more San Diego", I said.

She yawned.

"Can Carly and Lizzy visit"

"Sure"

With her answer alone, I knew what I was going to do.


	52. Chapter 52-Home

Chapter 52-Home

Seth-

I sat down to eat.

"Is everything ok?", my mom asked.

"Yeah, they're just tired", I said.

"She seemed upset", my dad said.

"Exhausted and all this was just to much, she's not use to it", I said.

My parent's nodded.

"When is Jesse getting here?", I asked.

Jesse was my little brother and the master mind behind getting Ava the puppy.

"Tonight", my mom said.

I nodded.

"So when do we get to meet her parents?", my mom asked.

"She doesn't have any", I said.

"Colby everyone has parents", my dad said.

"They gave her up when she was born, so she doesn't know them", I said.

"Poor girl", my mom said.

"No, poor them for not keeping her, mom Savi is beautiful and smart, strong, she became all of that without them, they're missing out", I said.

My mom smiled at me.

"They are and I can't wait to get to know her and Ava more", she said.

Savi-

I yawned and stretched, Ava was snuggled close and Seth was asleep beside her.

I looked at the clock and realized it was the next morning.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I got up trying not to wake Ava but failing.

"Mommy I'm hungry", she said wiping her eyes.

"Ok, let me use the restroom and I'll meet you downstairs", I said.

She nodded and climbed out of bed.

Once downstairs, I walked into his kitchen, Ava sitting at the table.

"Mommy this kitchen is huge", she whispered.

"I know, Ava please try not to break anything", I said.

She nodded, then smiled when her puppy came bouncing in.

She giggled.

I found what I needed and started on breakfast.

"Ava come and eat", I said once I was done.

I sat down with her and we ate.

A knock at the door made us freeze.

"Stay here babe", I said.

Ava nodded.

I answered the door and a guy stood there smiling.

He looked a little like Colby.

"Hello", I said.

He came in and hugged me.

"I'm Jesse, Colby's brother", he said walking into the kitchen.

I shut the front door and followed him.

"I'm"

He cut me off.

"Savannah and Ava, yeah Colby talks about you all the time", he said.

I smiled.

"You hungry?", I asked.

"Sure"

Seth-

I flipped onto my back and felt the empty side of my bed.

I wiped my eyes.

The girls weren't here.

Hearing laughter from downstairs, I got up and went to check.

"Good morning Mr. Lazy Ass", my brother said.

"When did you get in?", I asked hugging him.

"This morning, I was suppose to get here last night but the roads were snowed in", he said.

I nodded and noticed the empty plates on the table.

"Oh I made breakfast, I hope that's ok", Savi said.

"Sweetheart, this is your home and whats mine is yours making it...", I paused.

"Ours", she said.

"Exactly", I said kissing her.

"Want me to serve you?", she asked.

"No babe I got it", I said.

"I was telling Savannah that I'm glad you finally got rid of Gaby, she was such a pain in the ass and always rude to mom", Jesse said.

I sat beside Savi, she snuck a piece if bacon off my plate.

"Daddy can we build a snowman now?", Ava asked.

"Daddy?", Jesse asked confused.

I nodded.

"I adopted her, she's my daughter", I said.

Jesse nodded.

"Then that makes me your uncle and as your uncle I'm gonna take you outside and build you the best snowman ever", he said.

Ava giggled, he looked at us.

"If its ok with your folks", he said.

I looked at Savi, she nodded.

"Sweater", she said.

Jesse helped Ava put her sweater on.

She handed Savi the puppy, seeing as it was too cold for him.

"Have fun", Savi said.

I continued eating.

Savi was petting the puppy.

"Your so soft", She said in a whisper.

I cleared my throat.

"So last night, I didn't mean to shove all that in your face, the moving in and my parents and now my brother", I said.

"I want to live in Iowa, that is if your offer still stands", she said.

I kissed her.

"Of course it does baby, what changed your mind?", I asked.

"Ava"

He waited for me to continue.

"She loves it here, clearly", Savi said pointing to the backyard.

I smiled.

"Your here and we want to be where you are", she said.

"What about the diner?", I asked.

"Ava made a good point, they can visit, I mean they can right?", she asked.

I laughed.

"Yes sweetheart, you don't need to keep asking", I said.

"Sorry, I'm just getting use to this", she said.

"Are you sure, like I said before we can find something there", I said.

She shook her head.

"I think Ava and I need a change, this will be good for us", she said.

"It will", I said kissing her.

The back door opened.

"Mommy come and see my snowman", Ava said excited.

"Ok, we're coming", she said getting up.

I helped her into a warm jacket and I did the same.

We walked out back and Ava and Jesse were finishing it.

"See uncle Jesse helped", she said.

"Looks pretty rad kid", I said.

She giggled.

I looked at Savi.

"Babe, there is one more thing we need to talk about", I said to her.

"Yeah", she said smiling.

"Your parents", I said.

Her smile fell and she looked at me and then looked away.

"What if I can find them?", I asked.

"Colby if they wanted to find me, I'm pretty sure they would have", she said.

She walked back into the house and I followed.

"Don't you want to know who they are, if you look like your mom or your dad and what if they have more kids, don't you want to know", I asked.

She turned to look at me, tears in her eyes.

"They didn't want me, so why should I want them", she said.

"You don't know why they gave you up", I said.

My parents walked into the house.

"Would you stop, I don't want to know, all I know is that they didn't want me, now please just drop it", she said.

My mom hugged Savi, Savi was surprised but let her.

My mom wiped her tears.

"You have us and we won't ever leave you", she said to Savi.


	53. Chapter 53-You Have Me

Chapter 53-You Have Me

Seth-

I was getting ready for Raw when Roman and Dean walked in.

They sent me a nod and sat down.

"How's everything going with Savi and Ava, is it strange having a kid running around when you get home?", Dean asked.

"A little but I love it, I hated the quiet", I said.

"Soon you'll have another little one running around", Roman said putting his vest on.

"Did I forget to tell you, it's a boy gentlemen", I said.

"No joke?", Dean asked.

"Nope, we are having a boy", I said.

"Damn I lost the bet", Dean mumbled.

Roman and I laughed.

"So how's the search for Savi's parents coming?", Roman asked.

"Stand still, I've asked her questions but she knows absolutely nothing about them and I found her birth certificate but Savi said her foster mom told her it wasn't legit", I said.

"I thought her last name was Reyes", Dean said.

"No, one of her foster parents gave her there last name for school", I said.

"What about hospital information?", Roman asked.

"Haven't had time to do the research and I can't really do this at home, if Savi finds out she'll kill me, especially being six months pregnant", I said.

"I'll help, if you don't mind Carly and I coming over", Dean said buttoning his jeans.

"I could use your help and I'm sure Savi wouldn't mind the company, Roman you know your welcome too", I said.

"I'll let Lizzy know", he said.

I tied my hair.

"Why is this so important to you Colby?", Roman asked.

I dug through my bag till my fingers felt the tiny box.

I pulled it out and tossed it to him.

He opened it and smiled.

"Don't ask while she's pregnant", he said chuckling.

"Nice rock dude", Dean said looking at him.

"I bought it last week, my mom said the same thing", I said.

Dean handed it to me and I placed it in my bag.

"They won't let us get married without her last name and her actual birth certificate, either one of her foster parents has it or her birth parents", I said.

"So then where do we start?", Dean asked.

"Foster parents, she has records of every foster family she had so that won't be hard, the hard part is finding her actual parents", I said.

They nodded.

"We will find them but Colby, you need to tell her what your doing because if she finds out your doing this behind her back she will hate you", Roman said.

"I know, I'm planning too, I just want to at least find her birth parents before I do", I said.

He nodded.

Savi-

Jesse stays over when Colby leaves for work, not wanting to leave Ava and I alone.

All our stuff was finally unpacked and Ava was enrolled in her New school.

Jesse was painting the baby room, Colby had decided on Navy and white borders. The Sun hit the room all day so it wouldn't be dark at all.

"Lunch is ready", I said knocking on the bedroom door.

He jumped down from the ladder and lightly pushed me out of the room.

"Colby would kill me if you inhale these paint fumes", he said.

"Ok, ok", I said.

We went downstairs to eat.

Colby's mom was picking Ava up from school.

Someone knocked and I stood to answer it.

Opening it, Carly and Lizzy jumped up and down.

"Surprise", they yelled.

I hugged them.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Colby thought you could use a little girl time and well", Carly said.

"We caught the first flight out here", Lizzy said.

They walked in.

"Why did you have to move to place this fucking cold", Lizzy said.

I laughed, Jesse came in from the kitchen.

Carly and Lizzy eyed him.

"Well hello sexy", Lizzy said.

He chuckled. Carly nudged her.

"Carly, Lizzy this is Jesse, Colby's brother", I said.

Lizzy went up to him and hugged him.

He laughed.

"One word, Roman", Carly said.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend", I said.

Lizzy shook her head and let Jesse go.

"Right, my boyfriend", she repeated.

"Jesse these are my best friends, Carly and Lizzy", I said.

"Nice to meet you both", he said.

"So great to meet you", Lizzy said.

"Roman", Carly said.

Lizzy groaned.

"Savi I'm gonna go finish", he said leaving.

Lizzy watched him.

"Damn, does Colby know his brother is hot", Lizzy said.

"I'll be sure to ask him", I said.

"So whats he doing?", Carly asked.

"Me hopefully", Lizzy said.

Carly and I laughed, we knew she was only joking around.

"Painting the baby room and Colby leaves less stressed knowing someone is here with me", I said.

"Good, so how are you doing?", Carly asked.

"A little lonely and bored since I'm not working, Colby says not till the baby comes", I said.

"He wants to take care of you Savi, let him", Lizzy said.

"It's just weird and I don't want to have to constantly ask him when I need something", I said.

"He doesn't mind", Lizzy said.

"But I do, I'm not some damsel, in distress who needs her knight in shining armor to save her", I said.

"He knows that, he also knows how hard you have worked to stay a float and to keep Ava safe from Eric, you deserve this and as soon as the baby is born and your cleared to work, he won't stop you", Carly said.

"Savi enjoy this", Lizzy said.

I nodded.

"I'll try", I said.

Seth-

Getting home, everyone was huddle around the fire place talking except for Savi.

"Welcome home guys", my mom said.

Dean and Roman coming in and going over to Carly and Lizzy.

"Where's my lady?", I asked.

"Baby room", Carly said smiling.

I nodded and kissed the top of Ava's head.

I went up and poked my head into the room.

She was on the floor folding baby clothes and blankets.

"You look good in here gorgeous", I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Your home"

I nodded and took a seat beside her.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"Your mom bought these today, how cute is this", she said holding up some overalls.

"She's excited", I said rubbing her bump.

I looked around.

"I was right about the color, Jesse did a good job", I said.

"Worked from morning till night, small breaks when I made him", she said.

"I'll have Roman and Dean help me set up the crib and the changing table", I said.

Savi bit her lip.

"What?", I asked.

"Your brother set up the changing table and fixed the closet", she said.

"Oh"

"Relax I left you the crib", Jesse said from the door way.

"Nice job with the painting, you even put the borders up"

He nodded.

"Mom said dinner was ready", he said before leaving.

Savi put her hand on my knee.

"The crib is the most important part, you and the guys can build it after dinner", she said.

I nodded.

"Can you come over here and kiss me, I can't lean over towards you", she said.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm happy your home", she said.

"Me too"

"Now help me up", she said.

I stood and took her hands, pulling her up gently.

Once she stood, she had me place the baby clothes she folded on one of the shelves in the closet and hanging the rest.

I placed my hands on her bump, feeling a tiny kick.

"He's happy your home", she said.

I kissed her bump.

"Your gonna love your room Lucas, mommy and uncle Jesse did a great job", I said.

I kissed her again and rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm starving, can we go eat now", she said.

I laughed and nodded.

"Come on", I said.


	54. Chapter 54-Searching

Safe 54-Searching

Seth-

Carly and Lizzy took Savi and Ava out for a girls day.

Dean and Roman were looking through the paper work from Savi's foster families.

We called each one but none of them knew of any birth certificate.

Finally contacting the woman who let Savi use her last name for school.

She said when they brought her Savannah she had nothing.

"So what does this mean, that either her birth mom or dad has it", Dean said.

I nodded.

"Without any information how do we find them?", Roman asked.

"She did give me the name of the agency who took her Savi, we can start there", I said.

"There not going to give you any information over the phone", Dean said.

"That's why we need to go to San Diego, hopefully they can give us something", I said.

"We can go after Smack Down", Roman said.

Savi-

I invited Colby's mom with us, we went out for breakfast and did a little shopping.

"So about your baby shower", Mrs. Lopez said.

"Baby shower?"

"Yes, I was telling Colby it would be nice to head out to San Diego and meet everyone", she said.

"Sounds like a good idea", I said.

Getting home, the guys were upstairs fixing the crib.

"Nice job guys", I said.

"After reading the instructions about fifty times, he finally got it up", Dean said.

"Now I'm afraid to put my child in here"

They all laughed.

"He'll be safe", Seth said.

"Before or after this crib callopses on him"

I laughed.

"Thanks guys, now all we need is Lucas", I said.

Colby wrapped his arms around me, Roman and Dean left the room.

"Just a little longer and he'll be laying right there, sleeping and I'll hold you like this while we watch him", he whispered in my ear.

"Sounds nice", I said.

"Your everything I've ever wanted and more", he said.

"Why are you being so sweet?", I asked.

I turned to face him.

"What did you do?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Nothing, I just feel like I'm gone to long, I mean my brother had to paint my sons room and he fixed the closet and built the changing table", he said sadly.

"Your busy working", I said.

"What else am I going to miss, his first steps or his first word", he said pacing the room.

"Colby"

"I just don't want to miss anything"

I smiled at him.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, see someone invented these cool things called cell phones and you can actually record on them", I said.

He laughed.

"Its not the same", he said.

"But it will do and its ok"

He nodded.

"I have the most amazing girlfriend ever"

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"I love you", he said.

"And I love you"

Seth-

After Smack Down I had called Savi and told her I had some interviews to do for the Royal Rumble. Catching a flight to San Diego with Roman and Dean.

We got to the agency and they sat us down to wait.

"Mr. Lopez", an older woman said.

I stood along with Dean and Roman.

"My name is Mrs. Stevens, if you gentlemen would like to follow me", she said.

We followed her to an office, we sat.

"So what can I do for you?", she asked.

"My girlfriend, she was put into foster care without any information what so ever and I just want to help her figure out who she is", I said.

This woman looked confused.

"That can't be, we hand over any information over to the foster parents", she said.

"The only thing she had was a birth certificate, the last name on it isn't even her last name", I said.

"You have it with you?", she asked.

I nodded and took it out and handed it to her.

She looked it over.

"I don't know who told you this wasn't real but it is, see this symbol here that lets you know its real", she said.

"No, her first foster mom said this was fake", I said confused.

"I've seen plenty of birth certificates to know that that is real"

I nodded.

"She probably thought it was fake because your girlfriends parents names aren't on there and if there names aren't there then that means I can't give you any information, they don't want to be found", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

She nodded and we stood and left.

"Why would her foster mother say she let Savi use her last name if this is actually Savi's last name", Dean said.

"Lets go ask", I said.

Getting in the car I punched in the address and drove there.

The house looked empty, like no one had lived there a while.

My phone started ringing.

"It's Savi, I'll be right there", I said to the guys.

They nodded.

"Hey baby whats up"

"Just wanted to see how your interviews were going?", she asked.

"Boring, I rather be at home with you and Ava"

"We miss you too, Lucas has been moving non stop"

"What, man I can't believe I'm missing that"

"Well then come home", she said.

"I promise soon, I just need one more and I'm done", I said.

"Ok"

I watched Dean and Roman knock, a neighbor saw them and Dean was now talking to him.

"Hey sweetheart I have to go but I'll be home soon", I said.

"Ok I love you", she said.

"Love you more", I said.

Dean and Roman got back in the car.

"What happened?", I asked.

"She doesn't live here anymore, she moved out about three months ago", Dean said.

"The guy gave us her number, we told him we were some of her foster kids and wanted to stop by to see her", Roman said handing me his phone with her number.

"Thats the number on file", I said.

I sighed.

"Would there be any way to find her using this phone number?", I asked.

"If its not prepaid", Dean said.

"Maybe Mr. Kane can help", I said starting for his house.

Getting there his wife let us in.

She had us wait in the living room. Seeing him, he looked even paler and skin and bones.

"It's nice to see you all again, how's Ava and Savi?", he asked.

"They're great, maybe we can get you out there sometime", I said.

"I'd love that", he smiled weakly.

TK walked into the house.

"Uncle Lucas what are you doing out of bed?", he asked.

He looked over at us and sent us a nod.

"I'm ok", he said to him.

TK nodded.

"So what can I do for you gentlemen?", Mr. Kane asked.

"I need your help finding Savannah's family", I said.

"All we have is her birth certificate and her first foster families number", Roman said.

He nodded.

"Should be enough, if you don't mind leaving this here", he said.

I handed TK the file.

"Thank you Mr. Kane", I said.

He smiled and gave a slow nod.

TK walked us to the door.

"Savi doesn't know your doing this does she", TK said.

"No and I'll appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut", I said.

"I won't say anything", he said.

Getting in the car, I gripped the stearing wheel.

"He and Savi still talk?", Dean asked.

"Yeah, it bugs the shit out of me but I can't tell her not to talk to him"

"Yes you can, she is your woman", Dean said.

"Don't listen to him, he might have a girlfriend now but that is not what you do, does she lock her phone?", Roman asked.

I shook my head.

"Does she hide there text messages from you or the fact that he called?"

"No", I said.

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about", Roman said sitting back.

"I still don't like it", I mumbled.

"Then tell her that but do not tell her she can't talk to him", he said.

I nodded.

**-Hate being sick, blah!**


	55. Chapter 55-More Important

Safe 55-More Important

Savi-

I was almost 7 months now.

Colby was away alot more, saying he had interviews for Wrestlemania.

I picked Ava up from school.

"Is daddy coming home today?", she asked.

"He should be, hopefully", I said.

Parking I opened the back door for her.

She jumped out and stopped at the front door.

Kevin was shaking from the cold.

The front door was open, I grabbed Ava by the shoulders.

"Ava grab Kevin and get in the car", I said.

She picked him up and wrapped him in her jacket.

Opening the door for her to climb in.

I went back over to the front door and shut it slowly.

Getting back in the car I drove to Colby's moms house.

I knocked and Jesse answered.

"Hey"

"Hi, can we come in?", I asked.

He nodded and let us in, Ava sat on the couch.

"Jesse did you go over to the house at all or your mom?", I asked.

"No, we've been here all day, why?"

"The front door was wide open and kevin was on the front porch, I know I locked the house up", I said.

"Stay here"

I nodded.

His mom came in.

"Hi sweetheart", She said to Ava.

"Hi grandma"

She looked over at Jesse and I, he was putting his jacket on.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Someone broke into Savi's house", he said.

"Are you ok?", she asked while softly rubbing my back.

I nodded.

"I was picking Ava up and when we got home, the front door was open, I didn't go in", I said.

"That's good, I'll call the police", she said.

"I'm going over to check it out", Jesse said.

"Please be careful"

He nodded, his mom was on the phone with the police.

I sat down beside Ava, the baby wouldn't stop moving so I took a deep breath.

"Mommy, are you ok?", Ava asked a little worried.

I smiled at her and scratched Kevin's tiny head.

"Yes baby, your brother doesn't stop moving that's all"

"Can I feel?", she asked excited.

I nodded and she placed her tiny hands on my bump, once she felt him kick she giggled.

"Savannah"

I turned to look at Colby's mom.

"The police would like you to go home, they will be waiting to take your statement", she said.

"Would you mind if I left Ava?"

"She will be safe here", she said.

I nodded and kissed Ava's forehead.

"I'll be right back", I said to her.

She nodded.

Getting back to the house, Jesse was outside talking with an officer.

I walked over to them.

"This is Savannah", Jesse said.

"Ma'am your house was broken into, a lot of your things were destroyed", the officer said.

"How can they do that in only a few minutes, I just went to pick Ava up and back", I said.

"Is there anyone who could have done this?", he asked.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Gaby MacMahon", Jesse said.

"No, if you say everything is destroyed, it couldn't have been her", I said.

"Why do you say that ma'am?", the officer asked.

"She's 7 or 8 months pregnant, she couldn't destroy the house and be out that fast", I said.

"We will still look into her, she could of had someone do it, is there anyone else?", he asked.

"Not that I can think of", I said.

Jesse held onto my arm, I didn't realize I was about to collapse.

"If you can think of anyone, don't hesitate to call", he said.

I nodded.

"Can we go inside?", I asked Jesse.

"I don't think that's a good idea", he said.

"I want to see it for myself", I said.

He nodded and we walked it.

The couches were ripped up, food was splattered all around the kitchen.

I went upstairs, Jesse followed close.

Our bedroom was covered in torn up clothes and covered in paint.

The word bitch was written on the wall.

Going into Ava's room, her toys were tossed around some broken.

I noticed her Shield figures on her bed, Dean and Roman left untouched, Colby's had his head ripped off.

Walking into the baby's room, it smelled like bleach, the crib was broken and the clothes was the floor in the middle soaked in bleach.

"Come on, being in this room is bad for you, the fumes of the bleach will make you sick", Jesse said.

We walked out.

We went downstairs and I sat on the couch while Jesse was on the phone with his mom.

"Let's get you back to my moms house", he said.

I nodded and wiped my tears.

"My mom called Colby and he's on his way", he said.

"Did he say where he was?"

"No", he said.

Getting back to Colby's moms house I felt a slight pain on my back.

"Whats wrong?", he asked.

"I think I'm having contractions", I said.

"The baby's not due yet", he said.

I took a deep breath.

Jesse got off the car and ran inside the house, his mom came over to me.

"Did your water break?", she asked.

"No, these might just be from the stress", I said taking another deep breath.

"We are going to take you to the hospital anyway, just to be sure and I'll have Colby meet us there", she said.

I nodded, I saw Jesse and his dad walking towards the car with Ava.

Once everyone was in, Colby's dad looked over at his mom.

"Where the hell is he?", he asked her angry.

"He has interviews for Wrestlemania", she said.

"And those are more important then his pregnant girlfriend", he yelled.

"I've already told him, he said they were to important to ignore", she said.

"As soon as he gets here I'm setting him straight", he said.

Seth-

After getting the phone call from my mom about Someone breaking in, I had to hurry home.

I went back over to Dean, Roman, and TK.

We were at Mr. Kane's house working together trying to find Savi's parents.

"I have to go", I said to them.

"What's up?", Roman asked.

"Someone broke into my house", I said.

They all stood.

"We're coming", Dean said.

"Are Savi and Ava ok?", TK asked.

"Thank god yes", I said.

"Did they catch the person?", Dean asked.

I shook my head.

"Seth", TK said.

I looked at him.

"Please tell me your thinking about who I think your thinking it was", he said.

"Eric", I said.

He nodded. Mr. Kane was coming into the living room.

"I have to put this on hold, I have to go home", I said to him.

"Is everything ok?", he asked.

"Someone broke into my home, don't worry the girls weren't home", I said.

"Take my jet", he said.

Before I could say no.

"You need to get there as soon as possible, so take it", he said.

"Thank you sir", I said.

"Keep me updated", he said.

"Of course"

"Would you mind if I tag along?", TK asked.

"Not at all, come on", I said.

We were getting on the jet when my mom called that they had rushed Savi to the hospital.

I could feel my heart beating so fast.

My dad was yelling something in the background about me being gone when I should be home.

"Did they catch the guy?", Dean asked.

"No, they had to rush Savi to the hospital, she might be in labor", I said.

I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure everything is ok", Roman said.

"I'm gonna kill Eric if anything happens to my family", I said.


	56. Chapter 56-I'm Yours

Safe 56-I'm Yours

Seth-

Getting to Iowa, Jesse picked us up.

"How is she?", I asked.

"Resting and Lucas is still roasting, they're both being monitored", he said.

"Where's Ava?", I asked.

"With mom and dad"

I nodded.

"Do you have any idea who could have done that to your house?", he asked.

"Savi's ex", I said.

"The psychopath"

I nodded. Once at the hospital I saw my parents in the waiting room, Ava was asleep on my moms lap.

My dad got up, the expression on his face let me know he was angry.

"Do you have any idea what has happened?", he asked yelling.

"Dad"

"You have a daughter now and a pregnant girlfriend who needs you here, I'm sure your boss can understand that, do you know what could have happened to them if who ever did this was still in that house and waiting for them, you should have been there", he yelled.

"Dad"

"It's time you grow up and realize that they are the most important things in your life, you need to be here", he said.

"I know that", I yelled back.

Ava was awake and hugging my mom.

"Shit", I mumbled, knowing how much yelling frightened her.

I looked at Ava and slowly started towards her.

"I'm sorry for yelling sweetheart", I said.

She ran over to me and I picked her up and hugged her close.

"It's ok baby", I said.

I looked at Roman and he came over to take Ava.

"I need you to go with uncle Roman ok", I said.

"But I want to stay with you", she said pouting.

"I have to go check on mommy and Lucas, I will be right back"

She nodded.

"Come on babygirl", Roman said taking Ava.

I looked at my dad.

"Is it ok if I go and check on my woman and my son?", I asked him.

"What you don't need to do an interview before going in", he said.

I sighed.

"Dad, I love my family and as soon as I can I will let you all in on what I'm doing, I want Savi to be the first to know, please understand that you raised me better then that", I said.

My dad didn't look at me.

He just nodded.

"Trust me dad", I said before walking away.

The nurse let me know what room Savannah was in.

I knocked before walking in. I poked my head in and she smiled.

"Hi gorgeous", I said walking in.

"Hi", she said.

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there baby, I should have been there", I said.

"You had a job to do, it's ok", she said.

I kissed the back of her hand.

"How's my son?", I asked rubbing her bump.

"Nice and cozy"

I chuckled.

"And you?", I asked.

"Exhausted, doctor said it would be a good idea if I went on bed rest till my next apppointment, just to be sure Lucas doesn't come early", she said.

I nodded.

"I can ask for some time off", I said.

"No, it's wrestlemania you can't and I won't let you do that", she said.

"You're more important sweetheart"

"Have you really been doing interviews?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"Sweetheart"

"Are you cheating on me, your acting like you use to act when you were juggling me and Gaby", she said.

I kissed her.

"I rather die then cheat on you, you're my love and nothing and no one will take me away, I'm yours baby", I said.

She nodded. I leaned into her and kissed her again.

"I love you baby"

"I love you", she said.

"And I love you Lucas", I said kissing her bump.

"Is Ava ok?", she asked.

"Yeah the guys are watching her and you know Dean, he would rather cut off his own arm then let anything happen to her", I said.

She smiled.

"TK's here", I said.

"Really, why?", she asked.

"If I'm right Eric was the one who broke in, I know it", I said.

"The house is ruined, this is my fault, I'm sorry"

I laid my head next to hers.

"This was not your fault, he's fucking crazy but I promise he will not touch you or our kids"

I wiped the tear that had escaped her eyes.

"As far as the house goes I don't care, as long as my girls and my little man are safe that's all that matters"

She nodded.

"Now please get some rest, I'll be by to check on you in a few, I want to talk to the doctor"

She nodded and I kissed her.

I walked out, seeing my mom.

"Would you mind staying with her, I don't want her alone, I might know who did this and I'm sure he is still around", I told her.

"I'll stay with her", she said.

I was about to walk away, my mom stopped me and hugged me tight, I hugged her back.

"I'm proud of you Colby", she said.

"Thanks"

I left to find Dean and Roman.

They were sitting at a table with Ava and TK eatting jello.

"How's Savi?", TK asked.

"Resting, TK this is alot to ask but", he stopped me.

"I'll keep my eye on her", he said getting up and heading to her room.

I smiled at Ava.

"Kiddo ready to head home?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"Mommy too?", she asked.

"Not yet, uncle Roman and uncle Dean will stay with you"

She nodded. I looked at Dean and Roman.

"Again I know this is alot to ask"

"Don't say it, you already know we will", Roman said.

"We will even clean the house a bit", Dean said.

"Thanks"

I bent down beside Ava and took her little hands in mine.

"I missed you peanut", I said to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too daddy"

I kissed the side of her head.

"You're the most important thing to me babe, don't you ever forget that", I whispered to her.

She nodded.

Letting her go she took Dean's hand.

My dad and Jesse watched.

"Dad not now ok", I said.

"Jesse and I want to help, I will stay with Savi along with your friend TK, your mom will go with your friends and brother to stay with Ava", he said.

I nodded.

"What are you going to do?", Jesse asked.

"Get the fucker who did this to my family", I said.

Savi-

I woke up to find TK asleep on the couch in the room.

"Wow nice guarding job you're doing", I said.

He chuckled and then yawned.

"Your future father in law is sitting outside that door, we're taking shifts", he said.

"They haven't found Eric yet?", I asked.

He shook his head.


	57. Chapter 57-The Truth

Chapter 57-The Truth

Savi-

I took off the covers and stood up.

"Savi get back in bed", TK said.

"No, my daughter needs me"

"She is safe, you know that"

"I can't do this, there is nothing I can do to keep her safe from Eric", I cried.

He hugged me.

I cried into his shoulder.

"Then let Rollins take care of it, let him protect you", he said.

I hissed feeling a slight pain in my back.

TK helped me back in bed.

"Savannah you need to relax for your son", he said.

I nodded and felt Lucas kick.

"Here", I took his hand and placed it on my bump, he felt the kick.

"That's really cool", he said.

We laughed. Seth walked in.

"Hey babe", I said.

He smiled and walked over to me.

Kissing my forehead.

"Anything?", TK asked.

Seth shook his head, he was frustrated and angry.

TK nodded.

"I'm gonna go see if your dad wants a coffee", TK said.

He was about to walk away.

"TK, thank you", Seth said surpising us.

"Anytime"

TK walked out.

"What's wrong Colby?", I asked.

"I'm not gonna let Eric win, I promised to keep you safe and I will", he said.

"I know"

He sat down on the bed beside me.

"I went against your wishes"

I looked at him confused.

"Your parents or at least a family member, I think I, we found them", he said.

"You're not making any sense babe", I said.

He took a deep breath.

"I found your family, your birth family", he said.

I let go of his hand.

"Colby"

"I know baby but if you just let me explain why I did it"

He tried to take my hand again but I pulled it away.

I hissed at the sharp pain in my back.

"What's wrong baby?", he asked.

"My back"

That's when I felt my legs wet.

I looked down.

"Get the doctor", I said in pain.

He took off out the door.

Seth-

I sat in the waiting room.

My dad keeping my mom updated on Savi, TK sat across from me.

"Why couldn't you just wait", he said.

"I didn't like keeping this from her, she thought I was cheating on her so I told her the truth"

I stood when I saw the doctor coming towards us.

"Mr. Lopez, your wife is fine, resting", he said.

"My son?, what about Lucas?", I asked.

He sighed.

"He is stable, needs a little help breathing but all around perfect", he said.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You can see them both now", he said.

I looked at my dad.

"I'll call your mother and tell them to come down", he said.

I nodded and started down the hall.

Reaching Savannahs room, I walked in. Seeing Lucas beside her bed, the blanket he was wrapped in moved as his tiny feet kicked and he wiggled.

I placed my hand on his little chest and he calmed down, his eyes fluttered and they opened wide to look up at me. I noticed the tube in his nose.

"Hi kiddo, you're a little early but at least you're healthy and safe", I whispered to him.

His little mouth opened.

"Mommy did a great job, you have her nose"

I kissed his forehead.

"You look just as I imagined little man, I bet you were nice and toasty inside mommy huh, it's my fault your out, I'm sorry kiddo but I do love you and I can't wait till everyone gets to meet you, your big sister is so excited Lucas"

He wiggled again.

"God you're amazing, it feels like I'm dreaming and truthfully I don't want to wake up, can you just stay this tiny forever", I chuckled.

"He has the best dad in the world"

I looked up to see Savi watching me. I moved towards her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

I looked over at Lucas who continued to wiggle.

"He's amazing, our little dude is here", I said excited.

She giggled.

"Can we hold him?", she asked.

"Let me ask"

I walked out of the room to find a nurse.

Seeing one of the nurses I asked and she said it was fine as long as we didn't bump the tube in his nose.

"They said yes"

I helped her sit up.

I went over to him and picked him up.

"There we go kiddo, ready to meet your beautiful mommy"

I set him down in her arms, he looked up at her and I swore I saw him smile.

"Hi Lucas, you're so beautiful", she said kissing his tiny fingers.

She left soft small kisses on his forehead.

"We make adorable babies", I said.

She giggled while still watching Lucas.

"He was made with love", she said.

"Yes he was"

A soft knock at the door.

"Come in", I said.

My dad and TK came in.

My dads smile grew.

"Can I?", he asked.

Savi smiled and nodded, handing Lucas over to my dad.

"Alright look at you, you look just like your dad when he was a baby except your much more adorable, probably get that from your mom", he said.

"Thanks dad", I said.

He laughed.

TK held him next.

"Mind if I send a picture to my uncle?", he asked.

"Go for it", I said.

He took one and sent it.

Everyone else arrived next.

Ava held him and then my mom.

Roman and Dean next.

"Alright miss Ava, I owe you a bag of cookies", Dean mumbled.

She giggled.

"When can you go home?", Roman asked.

"They want me to stay an extra day just to be sure nothing is wrong with me and so I can stay close to Lucas", Savi said.

"We have a surprise for you and Lucas mommy", Ava said.

"You do", she said tickling Ava.

Ava giggled and I noticed Lucas look around, like he knew her by just the sound of her voice.

"Ok now princess, mommy and Lucas need sleep, we can come back tomorrow", my mom said.

"Ok"

Savi kissed Ava and I kissed the side of her head.

"Be good for grandma peanut", I said.

She nodded.

After everyone left, except for my dad who slept on the couch while I kept an eye on things.

The nurse took Lucas back to the nursery and assured me he would be safe, the doors are locked with a special code and two nurses inside that stay watching over the babies.

I nodded.

Savi yawned.

"You need to sleep baby," she said to me.

"I'm not tired, all this has me wide awake", I said.

"Come on"

She shifted over a little and patted the empty side next to her.

I climbed in with her, wrapping one arm around her neck, she rested her head on my chest.

"I never thought I could be this happy", I said.

"Me either, thank you Colby", she said.

"For what?", I asked.

"Walking into my diner", she said.

I smiled.

"I love you", I said before kissing her.

"And I love you"

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Wanna meet your family?", I asked her.

She looked up at me.

"What if they shut the door in my face?", she asked.

"They won't, they are going to love you just as much as I do", I said.

She nodded, resting her head back on my chest.


	58. Chapter 58-Family

Chapter 58-Family

Seth-

Finally getting the ok from our doctor we took Lucas home.

He and Savi spent two weeks in the hospital till he didn't need the tube in his nose to help him breath, she didn't want to leave his side.

I glanced in the rearview mirror, Savi was smiling down at him.

I smiled. Getting home, I took out the car seat and helped Savi out.

Getting inside my mom was making breakfast.

"Smells good", I said.

My dad came over to us.

"Let me see my little guy", he said.

"I thought I was your little guy?", I asked while he took Lucas out.

"No that would be me", Jesse said.

"Don't listen to them Luc, you're grandpas favorite little guy", he said.

Savi smiled.

Dean came over and covered Savi's eyes.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"We all have a surprise for you", Roman said.

"Um"

"Just go with it babe", I said.

"Ambrose if I trip I'm kicking your ass", she said.

"Oh mommy you said a bad word", Ava said.

I swated Savi's butt and she jumped.

"Hey save the freaky shit for when you two are alone", Dean said.

"Oh uncle Dean, uncle Roman says no bad words, spear him uncle Roman", she said.

"Don't you dare", Dean said moving away from Roman.

Roman laughed.

"Maybe later kiddo", Roman said winking at her.

"Um can I look now", Savi said.

"Sorry darlin, come on", Dean said.

We helped her upstairs and to Lucas's room.

Opening the door, between the guys, my brother, and TK, they repainted the room and fixed the closet along with the changing table and crib. They also redid the carpet that was stained with bleach. My mom salvaged whatever she could with Carly and Lizzy's help.

"Ok ready?", Dean asked her.

She nodded, Dean took his hands away.

"But how?", she asked, her hand smoothing over the crib bars.

"The guys along with TK and my brother, repainted the room and finished in record time, I bought a new crib and changing table", I said.

"We each took a wall and when we needed a break, Colby's parents took over painting and Carly and Lizzy", Roman said.

"Colby's dad redid the carpet", Dean said.

She looked at me.

"He knows a guy", I said shrugging.

She bit her lip and looked around the room.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We have the best family in the world", I whispered in her ear.

She walked over to Dean and Roman and hugged them.

"Your the best", she said to them.

"No, we're family", Roman said.

"I'm gonna go thank your mom and dad", she said.

She left the room.

"Really thanks guys, I don't know what we would have done without you", I said.

Carly walked in with Lucas in her arms.

"Someone wanted to see his room", she said, Lucas was wide awake.

"Let me hold little man", Roman said.

Roman and Dean took turns holding him.

"Dude once you start crawling, I'm gonna teach you how to wrestle because your dad sucks", Dean said.

Roman laughed.

"No, I'm gonna teach little man how to wrestle", Roman said.

"Hey this is my son, get your own", I said taking Lucas in my arms.

They laughed and left the room.

Lucas looked up at me and wrapped his tiny hand around index finger.

"Yeah, daddy's gonna teach you all about wrestling", I said.

"And selling out", Dean yelled from the hall.

"I didn't sell out little man, I bought in, you remember that", I said to him.

He smiled.

"I still can't believe your mine", I kissed his forehead.

"Your doing a great job son, I'm proud of you", my dad said from the door way.

"Thanks"

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking for her family?", he asked.

"Who told you?", I asked.

"Your friend TK, he told me everything and I'm proud of you", he said.

"He's not really my friend", I said.

"He told me that to but he said he didn't want me thinking bad of you", he said.

"It's ok dad, I get why you got so angry, you thought I abandoned my family for work but I would never do that, they mean the world to me", I said.

"I see that"

"I guess I'm gonna go through that with this little guy", I said looking down at Lucas who had fallen asleep.

"I think your gonna have it worse with Ava, with the whole teenager thing and wait till she starts dating", my dad said.

"Dad", I groaned just thinking about that.

He laughed.

"You'll do fine, especially if Jon and Joe are there beside you", he said.

I chuckled.

"The lunatic fringe and the power house, poor boys won't even make it to the front steps", he said.

I laughed.

"You got him to sleep", Savi said walking into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone", my dad said.

Savi kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Mr. Kane called", she said.

I waited for her to continue.

"He found my first foster mom", she said.

"I can go alone if you don't want to do this", I said.

"I want to go, that way everyone at the diner can meet Lucas and see Ava, I'm sure Mr. Kane wants to see them too", she said.

She looked away.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, squishing Lucas between us.

"Even if they don't want you, I do and everyone downstairs want you too and see this little guy, he loves you with his whole heart just like I do and just like I know Ava does", I said.

She nodded.

"Kiss", I said.

She stood on her tippy toes and brushed her lips on mine, I buried my fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss.

She bit my bottom lip and pulled it.

"Why do you have to do that while I'm holding our kid, that's not fare", I whispered.

"Hormones still going strong", she whispered.

I smirked.

My hand slowly crept down her side and to her butt, I squeezed it and she let out a shaky breath.

"Let me lay him down", I whispered.

"Hurry", she said backing out of the room.

I laid him down and waited to make sure he was fully asleep.

I grabbed the baby monitor, taking my shirt off with one hand.

Dean was coming down the hall.

I tossed him the monitor and he eyed me.

"Ew, try not to be to loud", he said.

I chuckled and walked into my bedroom.

She was laying in bed.

"Colby"

"Yeah baby"

"I can't have sex yet", she said.

I sighed.

She got on her knees on the bed and her index finger slowly slid down my chest till it reached the edge of my jeans, her hand dipped inside my briefs and I groaned.

"But there is something else I can do", she said.

I buried my fingers in her hair.

"Just be patient, I've never done it before", she said.

I nodded slowly, she unbuttoned my jeans and slid then down to my knees and then lowered my briefs.

She licked her lips.

"Relax baby, you'll do fine", I said.

Eric-

I was sitting outside of their house.

I banged my hands on the stearing wheel.

"It's gonna be even harder to get to that bitch with everyone there", I said to myself.

I had to come up with a different plan.


	59. Chapter 59-Derek

Chapter 59-Derek

Seth-

A month passed, we wanted to wait till Lucas was a little bigger.

Savi would stay with my parents and Jesse.

I brought them on the road with me, backstage at Raw, all the divas held and kissed Lucas.

"I knew it, he's gonna be a ladies man", Dean said.

"Savi's looking good", Roman said smirking.

"Watch it", I said.

He laughed.

"Relax, Lizzy is my woman remember", he said.

"My mom said it's that after pregnancy glow and shit I am not complaining, we've had sex everyday for the last two weeks", I said smirking.

"Hormones still raging", Dean said chuckling.

We saw Dolph and Big E walking towards us, smile on his face.

He stopped by the Divas to see Lucas, Big E held him up like in the Lion King.

"Hey don't drop my kid man", I yelled, he smiled and handed him to Kane.

"Hey, so that's your kid", Dolph said.

I nodded.

"Congrats"

"Thanks, how's your son?", I asked.

"Tiny but adorable", he said.

I nodded.

"And Gaby?", Roman asked.

"Stephanie's office, we want to try to work things out for our son, he needs us both", he said.

"I'm glad", I said.

"Well I'll see you guys", he said walking away.

I heard Lucas cry and Nikki handed him over to Savi.

I went over to her.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Dirty diaper", she said.

We walked towards my locker and she laid him on the couch to change him.

A soft knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

Stephanie walked in.

"I heard you brought your baby, can I see him?", she asked.

"Sure", Savi said with a smile.

"He is so cute, look at him", she gushed.

"You can hold him", Savi said.

"Please", she said.

Stephanie picked him up. Paul walked in and smiled.

"Big boy, nice onsie little man", Paul said.

Dean had gotten Lucas a onsie that said future wrestler.

"He's so calm", Stephanie said.

"He is, half the time we have to check on him, the only times he cries is when he's hungry or needs to be changed", I said.

"Just like a man", Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

Savi laughed.

Savi-

I was watching Raw in the locker room, Lucas was fast asleep.

"Daddy wanted you to watch him but you are fast asleep, we can lie to daddy", I said placing him in the playpen Roman set up in their locker room.

Ava giggled and I went to sit on the couch to finish watching the show.

"Hi"

I looked towards the door, I stood when I saw Gaby.

"I um heard you were here and I wanted to come and apologize to you in person, is it ok if I come in?", she asked.

I nodded.

She walked over and looked in the playpen.

"He's adorable", she said.

"Thank you, I heard you had your baby too, congrats", I said.

"Thanks, we named him after Nick", she said sitting down.

I sat down too, Ava kept an eye on Gaby.

"His names Lucas", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I did to hurt you, I never meant to and I'm also sorry for that time I hit Ava, I should have never put my hands on her and I know this doesn't make up for it all but I really am sorry", she said.

"Thank you and I accept your apology", I said.

She nodded.

"I really hope to see you around more, maybe in the future we can do a play date and I know it's gonna take some time", she said.

I nodded.

Seth walked in and froze.

"What the fuck are you doing here Gaby", Seth said angry.

"No Colby, she came to apologize", I said.

He didn't stop glaring at her.

I walked over to him and he relaxed.

"It's ok", I said to him.

"I really didn't come here to fight, I came to apologize and now that you're here, Colby I'm so sorry I lied to you and I never meant to hurt you or Savannah", She said to him.

"It wasn't all you, I should have never led you on like I did so I'm sorry too", he said.

She nodded.

"Your son's adorable, well I should go I left Nick with the baby and he panics when the baby cries", she said leaving.

Colby looked at me.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Yeah"

Getting a good look at his sweaty body, I took a deep breath.

"Like what you see?", he asked.

Looking up at him I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me.

"I'm gonna shower real quick, we have to head out to San Diego", he said.

"What about Smack Down?", I asked.

"Got the day off"

I nodded.

He rubbed my arms.

"Everything is going to be ok", he said.

He kissed me before heading into the shower.

Seth-

Getting to San Diego we stayed at Mr. Kane's house.

"Thank you for bringing him and Ava", he said holding Lucas.

His wife held him too.

"Are you sure it's ok that we leave them?", Savi asked.

"Of course, you know they're safe here", he said.

"Ok, we will be back soon", I said.

Savi kissed Lucas and Ava, I did the same.

Getting in the car we drove to the address Mr. Kane gave me.

Parking in front of the house, we sat in the car.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?", I asked.

"The last time I saw her I was 7 or 8", she said.

I nodded.

"Come on"

We got off, I knocked on the front door and it opened to an elderly woman, she looked surprised to see Savi.

"Hi Mrs. Reyes", Savi said.

"Savannah, what are you doing here?", she asked.

Savi didn't know what to say.

"Hi, I'm Colby, I'm Savi's boyfriend, we talked on the phone awhile back", I said.

She shook my hand.

"Rosa Reyes, I remember", she said.

"We came to talk to you about Savi's birth certificate", I said.

She sighed and looked at Savi.

"Come in", she said.

She sat us down in her living room.

I noticed a picture of a guy dressed in his marine uniform hanging on the wall.

"What is it you want to know?", she asked.

She looked bothered that we were here.

"Why did you lie about her last name, this birth certificate is real", I said.

She sighed and sat down.

Before she could say anything a man walked in.

He looked at his wife and then Savi.

"What the hell are you doing here?", he asked angry.

"Steve", Rosa said.

"My son his dead because of you", he yelled at Savi.

"Steve stop"

"No, if he would have never knocked up that stupid girl and had her, he would still be alive", the man yelled.

Savi looked at them.

"Get the hell out of my house", he yelled at Savi before he walked out.

"Your", Savi stopped.

The woman nodded.

"I'm your grandma", she said.

I looked at the picture of the guy on the wall.

"Derek was your dad", she said.

Savi stood and took my hand.

"Let's go, Colby please let's go", Savi cried.

I stood, Savi walked out of the house.

"I didn't mean to lie, my husband didn't want anyone to know that my son had a child, Derek was 17 and got accepted to USC on a football scholership, he gave all that for Savannah", she said.

"He died in Iraq?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Savannah was 7, I wanted to keep her but my husband was so angry and blamed her, so I put her in foster care", she said.

I nodded.

"Do you know anything about her mother, where I can find her?", I asked.

She nodded.

"She wanted to give Savi up, Derek wouldn't let her", she said.

She wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed to me.

"You take care of my granddaughter", she said.

I nodded, I took my wallet out and took out a picture of Lucas and Ava and handed it to her.

She started crying.

"Your great grandkids, Lucas and Ava", I said.

"Thank you"

I nodded and she walked me to the door.


End file.
